L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Comment le retour d'une amie peut changer pas mal de chose ... Récit pendant la mission de 5 ans de mission de l'Entreprise. Jim et son équipage vont vivre une aventure des plus dangereuse sur une toile où vont se lier des vies. L'amour survivra-t-il au danger et aux obstacles?
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour ! Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire ma première fanfiction ! Elle mettra en scène plusieurs pairing (vous verrez bien )) qui sont sommes toutes assez faciles à deviner sur fond d'une aventure du vaisseau NCC-Entreprise durant ses 5 années de conquêtes spatiales ! Les reviews sont attendues avec plaisir : bonne ou mauvaise ! BONNE LECTURES !**

 _Disclaimer_ _: les personnages de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que son environnement !_

TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?

 **PROLOGUE : « Les fantômes du passé »**

Jim courait dans un des vastes prés de l'état brûlant d'Iowa. Il courait droit devant lui sans barrière, libre comme l'air. Le vent de cette fin d'été lui fouettait le visage et les jambes mais il s'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il aimait était là, tout ce qu'il voulait l'entourait. Il avait toujours été comme ça : un garçon bagarreur et intrépide qui se souciait des conséquences comme de sa première dent de lait. Il fonçait et seulement ensuite il réfléchissait. Cela lui avait causé beaucoup d'ennui : avec les filles (il ne comptait plus les claques !), avec ses professeurs (il ne comptait plus les heures de retenues !), avec sa mère et son beau-père (l'explosion de la voiture de ce dernière lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant …).

Mais c'était lui. James T. KIRK. Il avait 14 ans et il était maître de son univers. L'Univers, le vrai quant à lui il en ferait un jour SON domaine ! Même si sa mère lui interdisait de s'approcher de quoique soit en rapport avec l'espace. Il avait bien conscience que le décès de son Père hantait toujours ses esprits. Mais pensait-elle vraiment que cela ne le touchait pas lui non plus ? Grandir sans père (non, il ne considérait pas son beau-père comme la figure paternel épanouissante), être victime des brimades à cause de cela, et le pire : le regard que sa mère lui jetait la plupart du temps. Un regard empli de tristesse et de colère. Il ressemblait bien trop à son père George Kirk qui se sacrifia pour sauver 800 vies pendant les 12 minutes où il fut capitaine du vaisseau USS-Kelvin. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour tuer tous ses rêves dans l'œuf ? En tout cas, Winona Kirk le faisait et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la curiosité et la passion du jeune homme envers ce territoire infini qu'était l'Espace.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva au grand pommier de la ferme des Hudson. Il s'allongea sous l'arbre qui le protégeait de la chaleur du soleil de ses bras protecteurs. Etendu, il ferma les yeux pour écouter les sons mélodieux de la nature : le vent dans les branches du pommier, les grillons de la fin d'après-midi, le tracteur lointain des fermiers … et les cris de son amie qu'il avait semé depuis cinq minutes …

« - Jim ! Jim ! »

La pauvre enfant courait à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance et ne se séparaient jamais. Les quatre cent coups, ils les avaient faisaient ensemble. Jim se disait souvent qu'elle était plutôt intrépide pour une fille mais il avait aussi remarqué que bon nombre de fois où ils avaient pleurés et ris ensemble, c'était elle la raison du groupe. Il n'était pas ingrat et remerciait souvent la vie de leur avoir offert une jeunesse aussi belle faite d'air et d'eau fraîche mais surtout de liberté !

Ils étaient assez différents mais c'est ce qui faisait leur complémentarité. Jim était grand pour son âge, sa carrure faisait davantage penser à un garçon plus âgé. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux bleus faisaient chavirer le cœur de nombreuses filles et de nombreux garçons aussi ! Il savait qu'il était un atout vivant et en jouait souvent. Maggy quant à elle était plus menue, son long cheveu châtain faisait ressortir son visage en cœur et ses yeux noisette lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. D'autant que son teint était aussi pâle que celui de Jim était hâlé.

La jeune fille arriva enfin au côté de Jim qui semblait assoupi. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour le réveiller mais ce fut à ce moment-là qui décida de se relever. Ils se cognèrent la tête et s'assirent à côte en geignant :

« - Putain Maggy, tu ne pouvais pas te reculer ?!

\- Tu te moques de moi Tiberius ! (Elle l'appelait toujours ainsi quand elle était en colère) pourquoi TOI tu t'es relevé ! »

Pendant qu'ils se massaient la tête, leur regard se croisa et ils éclatèrent de rire tombant à la renverse dans l'herbe sèche. Ils restèrent là à regarder le soleil à travers les feuilles et discutèrent pendant un certain temps de leur passion commune pour l'espace. Mais lorsque Jim commença à évoquer leur nouvelle année scolaire et les éventuelles missions qu'ils allaient effectuer, Maggy parut tomber dans un océan de tristesse. Cela n'échappa à Jim.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Maggy ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Jim avec empressement ».

Maggy tendit sa main vers le ciel comme en attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Cela dura quelques secondes où la jeune fille chercha ses mots comme si elle ne savait pas comment formuler la chose. Puis elle lâcha un simple « Je m'en vais ».

« - Comment ça tu t'en vas ? Il n'est pas encore dix-huit heures, tu te soucie de l'heure à laquelle rentrer maintenant ? Dis Jim en rigolant à moitié.

\- Non Jim, je quitte l'Etat. Mes Parents divorcent. »

Maggy tourna la tête vers Jim. Ses yeux baignés de larmes, ce qui glaça le sang de Jim. Comme le reste d'ailleurs, le soleil ne semblait plus réchauffer la Terre de ses derniers rayons. Il ferma les yeux en se relevant et prit la main de son amie qui se rapprocha pour une étreinte faite de pleurs silencieux et de plaintes muettes. Ils seraient seuls désormais chacun dans un Etat différents. Pour la première fois, leur univers se déchirait et le monde leur sembla bien moins attrayant. Ils ne dirent plus un mot de la fin de journée et au moment de rentrer chez eux, ils firent le chemin main dans la main. La fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur allait le quitter et il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Il pouvait simplement lui tenir la main le temps qui leur restait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au croisement, ils se séparèrent et dans la nuit tombante, Maggy posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Jim en murmurant un « Adieu » qui sonnait tellement mal entre ses lèvres. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et pris la route de sa maison. Jim se retourna lui, détestant les moments des adieux. Il avait compris que la dernière image qu'il aurait de Maggy serait son corps de dos dans la pénombre, sa robe de flanelle beige entourant ses jambes et ses longs cheveux châtains volant autour de ses épaules. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et tandis que sa mère (pour une fois chez eux et non en mission) l'appela pour passe à table alors que George, son grand frère, et son beau-père s'y trouvait déjà, il grimpa l'escalier et s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Jim se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé et qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux fantômes du passé. « _Ca m'apprendra à me bourrer la gueule_ » pensa-t-il en sortant prudemment de son lit. Son appartement plongé dans le noir était grand et moderne. Il était agencé simplement et il comportait peu de meuble. Pourtant cette nuit-là, des bouteilles de bière et de bourbons trainaient ça et là sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers le canapé de cuir blanc duquel s'échappait un ronflement sourd. Son meilleur, le médecin-chef de son vaisseau Leonard McCoy y dormait torse nu, un bras couvrant son visage. La veille, ils avaient fêté la fin de la rénovation de l'USS-Entreprise. Son vaisseau. Celui dont il était le Capitaine. Entièrement détruit après la bataille contre l'augment Khan Noonien Singh alias John Harrison. Jim était mort durant cette bataille pour sauver son équipage et Leonard grâce au sang de Khan avait réussi à le « ressusciter ». Autrement il serait enterré à l'heure qu'il est. Cette pensé le fit frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante. L'été n'en finissait pas et les températures de cette fin de septembre étaient honorables. Mais il était comme un chat à lui répéter Leonard : il avait neuf vies. Enfin plus que huit à présent.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine ouverte, il se cogna le pied contre le pied de la table basse qui avait été déplacé la veille pour les besoins de son ami. Mais ça aussi il l'avait oublié et il étouffa un juron en se jetant dans le fauteuil club en face de lui. Et il repensa à son cauchemar. Pourquoi maintenant alors que cela faisait 10 ans. Il ne savait pas où elle était malgré les recherches qu'il avait faites peu de temps après son arrivé à l'Académie. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Son amie Maggy Fergusson avait pour ainsi dire disparu.

Soudain son communicateur vibra. Il le prit de la table basse et se tordit le cou pour apercevoir l'heure au-dessus du bar : six heures.

« - Putain, la journée va être longue … » souffla-t-il avant de décrocher.

 **A la semaine prochaine …**


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon deuxième chapitre ! cela fait moins d'une semaine mais je voulais trop écrire la suite** **J** **D'autant que je me suis lâchée … Près de 3000 mots ! Au programme : un Bones un peu perdu, un **** moqueur et un Jim sur le cul ! BONNE LECTURE !**

 **P.S : je vais adopter le point de vue des personnages maintenant. Je me suis rendu compte en essayant d'écrire que rester sur le point de Jim était un peu récurant.**

 **Merci pour les deux reviews que j'ai reçu :**

 **Yasbaltrine : Merci pour ton poste, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Je te dédis ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

 **Yakoi : Merci à toi aussi , le prochain chapitre sera pour toi !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

CHAPITRE 1 : le corbeau de l'amirauté !

 _USS-ENTREPRISE point de vue du Médecin Chef Leonard McCoy :_

Jim était parti en courant dans la salle de bain après m'avoir secoué avec acharnement. Après s'être assuré que j'émergeais du coma dans lequel les différents alcools de la veille m'avaient laissé, il m'avait tourné le dos. De derrière mon bras que j'avais posé contre mes yeux, je pus tout de même constater que la nuit était toujours là. Je fus quelque peu déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Jim dans cet état ? J'avais du mal à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais la singulière impression qu'un vulcain me tapait sur la tête à main nu … Mais Spock ne pouvait pas être là ? Hier, lorsque Jim lui avait proposé de nous accompagner dans notre petite fête improvisée, il avait comme à son habitude décliné l'invitation prétextant des dossiers à finir. Même en permission, il passait son temps à bosser. Bon il est vrai que notre permission avait duré 3 ans, on s'était tous remis à un poste pour ne pas perdre la main. Spock avait obtenu un poste de recherche à l'annexe de l'académie des sciences vulcaines, le lieutenant Uhura avait intégré le Starfleet Command et donnait des conférences de façon provisoire même si un amiral lui avait certifié qu'avec ses compétences : un poste lui serait toujours offert dès son retour de la mission, Scotty supervisait la reconstruction de l'Entreprise car il avait refusé de quitté sa chère Dame de Fer comme il aimait la nommée. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins trouvé du travail. Le plus dur fut pour Jim. Après la confrontation avec Khan Noonien singh, il fut réclamé auprès de tous les amiraux. Même ceux qui ne l'appréciait pas, voulait en faire un pion de choix. Il n'était pas dupe mais tant qu'à faire pourquoi ne pas se faire d'alliés de choix également ? Néanmoins son cul bougeait rarement de derrière un bureau et cela le faisait se morfondre à un point dépassement l'entendement ! C'est pourquoi lui et moi, nous nous retrouvions régulièrement pour se détendre dans un bar ou à l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce fut des moments que j'appréciais énormément et je savais qu'à peine l'Entreprise remis sur ses réacteurs, tout cela serait fini…

Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir sur un Jim torse nu enfilant son teeshirt noir réglementaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Je me levais donc à mon tour pour prendre sa place après avoir lancé un «Quand et pourquoi ? ». Je laissais la porte entrouverte pour écouter l'explication de mon jeune ami :

« - A six heure pétante, mon communicateur a vibré et devine qui c'était ? »

Je pris le temps de la réflexion et comme sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je lui répondis : « - une aventure d'un soir dans le manque ? »

Je vis sa tête passé par la porte entrouverte avec un sourire exaspérant (mais sourire quand même) qui m'informa qu'il s'agissait de l'amiral Pike qui nous convoquait à son bureau à 7h30. Puis il ressortit comme si le fait de me voir nu sous la douche était une chose naturelle programme depuis le début de l'humanité. Enfin pour lui parce que lorsque le dernier de ses cheveux sorti de ma vision, je piquais un fard phénoménal ! C'était qui le gamin ? Lui ou moi bordel !

Je finis rapidement de me préparer et retournais au salon en finissant de plaquer mes cheveux et d'ajuster le bas de mon uniforme. Jim quant à lui buvait son café et lorsqu'il pointa son annuaire vers l'horloge mural indiquant qu'il nous restait exactement treize minutes avant de nous présenter au bureau de l'amiral. Je pris la tasse qu'il me présenta et bu le liquide corsé d'une seule traite avant de le recracher dans l'évier au-dessus du bar.

« - Jim ! Combien de fois vais-je répéter que je prends mon café sans sucre !

\- Tu ne vas pas pousser une gueulante maintenant Boones ?! me dit-il en mettant son képi d'uniforme.

\- Je ne peux pas me présenter devant l'amiral sans avoir pris ma dose, Jim. Et tu le sais ! soufflais-je d'un ton suppliant.

\- Et bien il va bien falloir mon pote, parce que si on ne part pas maintenant, on va être sérieusement en retard. »

La claque qu'il me fit dans l'épaule droite pour m'encourager me fit l'impression d'une guillotine. Vraiment cette journée allait être pesante. Je pris mon képi sur le côté droit du bar et attrapa ma sacoche de médecin dans l'entrée. Nous partions enfin, le temps pressant nos pas comme le diable sur nos talons. Nous primes les transports en communs, étant donnés que nous étions dans son quartiers et non le mien et que par conséquent ma voiture ne nous était d'aucune utilité. Le problème était que dans les transports en commun, deux officiers de Starfleet ne passaient pas inaperçu. Déjà que Jim n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades évocateurs à tout ce qui avait de longues jambes et une paires de sein, alors si en plus toutes les lycéennes et mères de famille n'arrêtait pas de nous fixer … je ne savais plus où me mettre ni où regarder sans tomber sur une paire d'yeux qui n'en voulait qu'à ma peau. C'est à ce moment que je fus happé par l'océan bleu des yeux de Jim. Je m'y noyai un certain temps avant de détourner le regard certain que Jim allait commencer à trouver la situation étrange et même je dirais équivoque ! Le train magnétique se stoppa net avant de reprendre sa course folle. Il devrait penser à rénover les lignes et sérieusement. Soudain, j'entendis des reniflements et des couinements étouffés. Toute la gente féminine nous regardait (il n'y avait que des femmes dans ce wagon ou quoi ?), Jim, pour me rattraper, avait posé sa main sur ma hanche alors que son autre main était accroché à une barre de l'engin. Je piquais un énième fard en sentant la paume brûlante faire fondre ma peau. Je reculai d'un pas en m'excusant et en jurant de trouver le responsable du trafic afin de faire corriger ça sur menace express de faire de sa vie un pur enfer ! Je devais être le même que d'habitude : grognon. Mes remarques firent rire Jim. C'est à ce moment-là que nous arrivâmes à destination : Starfleet. Nous descendîmes sous les regards déçus des harpies qui hantaient le wagon. Bizarrement je me sentais mieux dehors que dedans … allez savoir pourquoi !

 _USS-ENTREPRISE point de vue du Capitaine de vaisseau James T. KirK :_

Nous avancions dans un des longs corridors que représentait le QG de l'académie Starfleet. Bones avancé à mes côtés, le visage plus grave que d'habitude. J'en déduisis qu'il réfléchissait, comme souvent dans ce moment-là, un sillon creusait la peau de son front. Et dire que je lui en faisais baver, le pauvre ! J'avais remarqué que ces derniers temps, il semblait ... je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur cette impression : nostalgique ? Triste ? Mal à l'aise ? Je ne savais pas et cela me tracassait. Dès que nous serions sortis du bureau de Pike, je lui en toucherais deux mots. Les portes du bureau apparurent lorsque nous prîmes le couloir à notre droite. Nous nous figeâmes face aux deux panneaux de métal. Mon dos était moite sous mon uniforme, le trac sans doute. Je tentais un regard vers mon grand frère d'adoption qui fixait droit devant lui comme un robot. Sauf qu'un robot ne pouvait pas perler de sueur au niveau des tempes.

« - Anxieux ? Tentais-je auprès de lui, incertain de sa volonté à converser avec moi. Il était distant depuis ce matin.

\- Pas plus que ça … mais j'avoue être curieux sur le motif de la convocation. L'amiral Pike ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des informations important à me donner et que comme je t'avais sous les bras, je devais t'emmener.

\- Comment savait-il que j'étais chez toi ? me demanda-t-il intrigué. »

J'haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Nous nous penchâmes pour écouter même si cela était incorrect. Les étudiants qui passaient par là nous regardaient bizarrement : comme deux officiers écoutant aux portes d'un amiral. Et c'est parce que nous étions concentrés sur les bruits venant du bureau de l'amiral Pike que nous ne vîmes pas le dît amiral arrivé derrière nous.

« - Vous souhaitez peut être un verre afin de mieux entendre, Capitaine Kirk. Ou le code d'accès pour écouter les éventuels ragots de l'amirauté, Médecin Chef McCoy ? »

Nous nous redressions d'un même corps et nous figeâmes pris sur le fait comme deux gamins. Le silence s'installa alors que je faisais marcher mon cerveau à plein régime pour trouver une excuse valable, mais aucune ne venait sauf peut-être des stupidités grosses comme un vaisseau-cargo du style « j'aidais Bones à ramasser sa lentille ». Il valait mieux garder le silence. Soudain sans prévenir, L'amiral Pike éclata d'un rire rave et sonore. Ce qui fit sursauter Bones qui ne s'y attendait pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs mais travailler sur la passerelle permet de développer certains automatismes dont le calme apparent. Même si intérieurement ce n'était pas le cas. Pike qui séchait une larme au coin de son œil, passa entre nous deux et tapa le code d'accès. Nous le suivîmes dans la vaste pièce qui faisait office de bureau à mon père d'adoption. Il nous invita à prendre place dans les fauteuils de velours noir que comportait le petit salon à côté du large bureau de verre.

« - Allez les garçons, vous prendrez bien quelques choses ? J'ai quelques regrets à vous avoir fait lever si tôt. » Dit-il en ricanant gentiment.

Il posa sur nous un regard bienveillant, nous avions tout deux l'âge d'être ses fils et il avait suivi notre carrière depuis le début. Bones en profita pour demander un café tandis que je me contentais d'un verre d'eau. Pike appela sa secrétaire, un orionne au faciès agréable à regarder et commanda mon verre d'eau ainsi que deux cafés serrés. Bones me lança un regard taquin et un sourcil levé à la façon de Spock signifiant clairement : « _Au moins quelqu'un qui sait comment je prends mon café_ ». L'amiral rangea quelques dossiers dans son bureau et ne nous rejoignit que quand son assistante revint avec les boissons. Il s'installa dans le troisième fauteuil et nous regarda tour à tour. Ses cheveux étaient plus grisonnants qu'avant surtout au niveau des tempes. _Le pouvoir vieillissait même le plus sage des hommes_ , pensais-je. Il but une gorgé de son café alors que Bones reposait sa tasse vide. Et il commença.

« - Bon les garçons, je vais être direct. J'ai des informations à vous donner à tous les deux et d'autres que je ne dévoilerais qu'à James. »

A comprendre : Bones devra sortir à un moment et le fait qu'il m'appela James et non Jim comme à son habitude, attestait de la gravité de la situation.

« - Primo : Je déclare l'avancement du Docteur Leonard McCoy. Pour vos recherches sur le sang de l'Augment Harrison, l'amirauté fut unanime : en plus de votre poste au sein de l'USS-Entreprise sous les ordres du capitaine Kirk, vous disposerez d'une bourse conséquente pour effectuer les recherches de votre choix. »

Bones écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait croisé le père noël (ce qui finalement était surement le cas). Pike eut un sourire triste en nommant le bâtiment qu'il avait lui aussi dirigé. On était toujours nostalgique …

« - Secondo : Capitaine Kirk, je vous annonce que les réparation de votre vaisseau ont pris fin hier au soir. Vous allez donc pouvoir débuter la mission que Starfleet vous confis : Vous et votre équipage vogueraient sur l'USS-Entreprise, vous repousserez les frontières de l'Infini afin de découvrir de nouvelles civilisations, de nouveaux mondes et au mépris du danger, avancer vers l'Inconnu. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, cette fois ci ce fut moi qui brisai le silence.

« - Le slogan, c'est vous qui l'avait trouvé ? Demandais-je moqueur.

\- Que cela te plaise ou non Jim, cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais en réserve et l'occasion était trop belle. Me sourit-il.

\- Ca claque, j'adore ! Amiral, j'accepte la mission une nouvelle fois ! »

Nos rires détendirent l'atmosphère mais c'était sans compter sur Pike qui se tourna vers Bones. « Docteur. » Dit-il simplement. Le ton était donné. Leonard se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule avant d'incliner la tête face à l'Amiral. Puis il sorti en lançant un : « Conserver vos petits secrets d'amirauté messieurs, je suis médecin, pas dealer de ragots ! ».

« - il est en pleine forme dis-moi. Me dit Pike. »

Je lui expliquais mes craintes sur son comportement de ces derniers jours et visiblement il n'y avait pas que moi que cela inquiétait. Puis il fallut enfin parler des choses sérieuses. Celles qui m'amenaient dans ce bureau à présent à 8h.

« - Il y a eu des changements concernant la situation de John Harrison.

\- Plait-il ? Dis-je en frissonnant malgré moi.

\- Ecoute moi Jim, il faut absolument que tu comprennes que j'étais contre cette idée mais je ne faisais pas l'unanimité. »

Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Mais devant mon mutisme, Pike me lâcha la bombe. Et ce fut le choc.

« - Ils ont décidé d'affecter Harrison sur l'Entreprise durant la mission de 5 ans. Ils veulent lui donner une seconde chance de montrer son utilité.

\- Mais il a essayé de nous tuer ! et que je sache, il a réussi me concernant ! et il a failli vous avoir vous aussi ! explosais-je.

\- Ils ont admis qu'il était sous l'influence de Marcus et qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes comme le chantage sur son équipage ou encore les traitements que son espèce a subi.

\- Circonstances atténuantes, mes fesses ! Il a du sang sur les mains et je refuse qu'il foute un seul cheveu sur mon bâtiment ! »

J'étais énervé. Fou de colère.

« - jim, surveille ton langage dans mon bureau et j'ai autre chose à te dire. Il n'y a pas que lui qui sera affecté sur ton vaisseau. L'amirauté veut tester une nouvelle catégorie d'officier : ils les appellent les Autoritaires. Ce sont des officiers supérieurs juridiques et diplomates. Ils ont une capacité de décision indépendante de la tienne s'ils estiment que cela est nécessaire.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent aller contre mes ordres sur MON bâtiment ? Ils se foutent de notre g… ».

Pike me jeta un regard réprobateur. Je me tus immédiatement et lui demandait plus d'informations sur ce sujet. J'appris donc qu'une jeune officier du nom de l'Autoritaire Wright allait nous accompagner. Sa mission principale (autre que de nous surveiller) était de veiller au comportement de Khan. Mon vaisseau allait être un véritable foutoire. Je saluais poliment l'Amiral Pike avant de sortir.

 ** _Conclusion_** : 5 ans dans l'espace. Un équipage de plus de 400 personnes. Dont un Augment aux tendances meurtrières. Sans compter l'espion de l'amirauté que l'on m'imposait également (j'allais avoir deux Spock pour moi seul, j'avais tiré le gros lot !).

 _« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser … »_


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**BONJOUR !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, j'adopte pour le point de vue des autres personnages et non celui de Jim ici. L'intrigue n'avance pas, c'est un chapitre léger et dans lequel j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour tout en faisant ressortir la personnalité des membres de l'équipage de l'Entreprise. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous pensez que je tords trop le caractère de l'un d'entre eux ! Au programme : Soupe de Pomleck, ménage et Whisky !**

 **Ce chapitre est pour ma sœur, première lectrice et surtout qui me préviens quand j'oublie des mots ou que je parle klingon !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

 _Point de vue du Commandant en Second Spock :_

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait. Je sortis de ma méditation afin d'aller me restaurer d'une soupe de pomleck. Ce n'était pas la faim qui m'animait mais un automatisme certain qui c'était fait durant ces trois ans. Le poste que j'avais obtenu à l'annexe de l'Académie des Sciences Vulcaines était somme toute très intéressant mais mon âme était comme insatisfaite. Non. Pas insatisfaite. Affamée. La routine m'avait envahi sans prévenir et l'ennui l'avait accompagné comme un vieil ami. Je m'ennuyais. Ma vie sur l'Entreprise me manquait et cela faisait trois ans que je caché tout cela derrière mes barrières mentales. Je devais l'avouer : j'avais de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser mes émotions malgré les heures de méditation.

Après avoir préparé mon repas, mon estomac refusa d'en ingurgité ne serait-ce qu'une cuillère. Je repoussais le bol calmement et ferma les yeux. J'inspirais profondément, me concentrant sur l'air qui circulait dans mes poumons, qui nourrissait mes cellules. J'expirais. Mon corps expulsait l'air vicié. Mes cellules semblaient se contracter en attente d'une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais. Cette harmonie me fit un peu de « bien ». J'haussais un sourcil perplexe. Avais-je employé le terme « bien » ? Cette expression terrienne qui était imprécise … illogique. Les humains qui m'entouraient me déteignaient fortement dessus.

Surtout un humain en particulier. Le capitaine Kirk. Cette énergumène frivole, imprudent, et … tellement passionnant. Une énigme vivante ! Il était mon capitaine mais bien au-dessus de cela, il était mon ami. Je m'étais rendus compte de la relation qui s'était développé entre nous à sa mort bien malgré moi. Je pense que lui comme moi, nous aurions préféré que cela se produisit d'une toute autre façon. Mais le destin n'avait pas décidé de nous consulter. Il avait tué Jim et m'avait rendu fou de chagrin pour cet ami qu'il m'arrachait alors que je venais de comprendre le sens de toutes ces émotions qui m'étaient alors inconnues. Mais le Docteur McCoy avait réussi à le sauver et depuis nous avions établis une relation des plus cordiale et des plus sincère.

Soudain mon ordinateur sonna. Je m'approchais lentement et appuyait sur le bouton d'entrée. Le visage du capitaine apparut. Visiblement il était en extérieur car ses yeux étaient étirés en de fines lignes à cause de la luminosité. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

« - Capitaine. Disais-je en guise de salut.

\- Vous ne décrochez jamais votre communicateur Mr Spock ? Me dit-il également en guise de salut.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je méditais.

\- Ah. Vous y passé beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci. La semaine dernière, vous m'avez sorti la même excuse quand je vous ai proposé d'aller boire un verre. Aurais-je l'air d'un imbécile en pensant que vous m'évitez ? »

Comment faisait-il pour me cerner aussi bien. Le voir me faisait rappeler à quel point ma vie trépidante me manquez. Mes veines, en cette instant, ne réclamaient que ça : de l'adrénaline. Il y eu un blanc que je décidai d'interrompre.

« - Affirmatif.

\- Affirmatif à quoi, Mr Spock ? Vous m'évitez ou je suis imbécile ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Vous vouliez me faire part de quelque chose je pense. Lui répondis-je évitant volontairement la question.

\- Vous vous améliorez, Mr Spock mais vous devez encore travailler la transition. Pouffa-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je vous veux prêt à embarquer dans cinq jours. Hangar 9. Quai 16.

\- Je vous demande pardon Jim ? (Son prénom m'avait échappé).

\- Vous avez très bien entendu, **Spock**. Vous m'excuserez mais je dois encore contacter les autres. Puis-je vous laisser le faire pour le reste de l'équipage ?

\- Bien entendu Jim. Lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible. »

Il me fit un salut vulcain encore incertain et coupa la communication. J'étais calme en apparence, mais le feu qui venait de prendre possession de moi m'animait d'une fièvre aventurière. Encore cinq jour à attendre avant de repartir mais avant cela je devais m'acquitter de la mission que m'avait confié le capitaine. De façon exemplaire, j'étais vulcain ou je ne l'étais pas ?

 _Point de vue du Médecin Chef Leonard McCoy :_

J'étais rentré chez moi après la confrontation avec l'amiral Pike. Cette fois ci je n'avais pas pris le train magnétique, préférant me promener durant cette fin de matinée ensoleillée. Etant donné que je n'étais pas pressé par un quelconque rendez-vous, je pris mon temps et ne souffrais pas de la chaleur. Au contraire, bientôt je ne pourrais plus profiter des rayons du soleil … Une fois dans mon appartement, je rangeai les quelques affaires qui trainaient n'étant pas rentré la veille et commençait un peu de ménage. J'ouvrais les fenêtres pour aérer et m'occupa des poussières. Puis des couinements retentir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'approchais de la source du bruit pour ouvrir la grande cage près du canapé. Mon tribule voulait surement se dégourdir et manger.

Le pauvre, je lui avais laissé à manger mais il détestait quand je partais. Il me sauta sur le torse et s'attacha à mon uniforme laissant des poils sur son passage. J'étais encore bon pour l'épluchage. J'ôtai donc mon uniforme pour une tenue plus décontractée, à savoir : tee-shirt et boxer. Je m'affalai sur le canapé et commençais à caresser la petite boule de poils qui ronronnait sous mes gestes de tendresse. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimait cette petite chose, si attachante. On se procurait mutuellement de l'affection. Quand ma fille était venue la dernière fois, elle voulait absolument l'emmener avec elle et sa mère l'avait regardé (le tribule) d'un air dédaigneux en s'écriant qu'elle ne ramènerait pas un « truc » qui venait de Dieux ne sait où. Ma petite princesse avait pleuré mais je lui avais promis qu'elle pourrait le voir quand elle voulait.

Il faut dire que pour le vaisseau, il était une petite star : c'était grâce à lui que j'avais découvert le sérum avec le super-sang du terroriste Khan. Lui aussi je l'avais ramené à la vie. J'avais donc décidé de le garder avec moi et de m'en occuper. Sur le vaisseau, je le trimballais de mes quartiers à mon infirmerie et sur Terre, il se sentait comme chez lui dans cet appartement. Durant ces trois ans, il avait également profité de mes salles de consultation parfois.

Je commençais à m'assoupir avec mon petit trésor sur le torse ronronnant et me réchauffant. Je lui murmurais gentiment « on dirait une petite bouillote » et il se colla encore plus à moi. Bien sûre qu'il ne me comprenait pas mais il ressentait certaines émotions, un peu comme un troisième sens. Ce fut à ce moment-là que mon portable sonna, me faisant sursauter, moi et mon tribule.

« - Oui Jim ?

\- Tu es partis où ? je t'ai cherché partout après notre rendez-vous ?! me dit-il énervé. »

Enervé ou excité ? Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la nuance dans sa voix. Mais je me doutais de la raison.

« - je suis rentré chez moi pour me préparer. Répondais-je simplement.

\- Tu préparer à quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. »

Je venais de me griller sur place. Il était inutile de cacher la vérité, je passerais pour un con et je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu. Car je savais pertinemment qu'il savait que j'avais écouté à la porte.

« - Jim … commençais-je. Je sais que tu sais que je sais ce qui s'est dit dans le bureau alors on ne va tourner autour du pot ?

\- Tu en penses quoi ? me demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Ma foi, je dirais que tu es dans la merde et que tu vas avoir besoins d'aide pour gérer les choses. De toute façon tu sais à qui demander pas vrai ?

\- Merci Bones. Vraiment. »

Je souris malgré moi, entendant sa douce voix résonner dans ma tête.

« - Tu es toujours là ? »

Je re-sursautais (décidemment cela devenait une singulière habitude …)

 _Vite ! Vite ! Une réponse !_

« - oui oui on se retrouve où et quand ? Tentais-je pour faire oublier le blanc monumentale que j'avais inconsciemment provoqué.

\- Dans cinq jours au hangar 9. Quai 16. On décollera en début de soirée.

\- As-tu prévenu les autres officiers supérieurs ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé par Spock à qui j'ai chargé de prévenir le reste de l'équipage et j'ai enquillé avec Uhura, Sulu et Chekov. »

Bon tout roulait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à que Jim continue sur sa lancé ….

« - Ah merde, j'ai oublié de prévenir Scotty ! »

J'allais lui faire une remarque quelque peu nécessaire mais il me salua et coupa en me disant de ne pas emporter d'alcool cette fois ci. Y pouvais-je quelque chose si l'Entreprise ne proposait que des choses sans saveur. De toutes façon, je savais où je pouvais cacher quelques bons crus de derrière les fagots … Bref, pour le moment le grand capitaine James Tiberius Kirk allait passer pour un benêt de première mais cela lui fera les pieds à ce jeune dévergondé.

Je me tournais vers la petite boule de poils qui s'était assoupi sur le canapé, se lovant dans les coussins gris.

« - Alors Tib', prêt pour une nouvelle mission ? »

 _Point de vue de l'ingénieur en chef Montgomery Scott :_

Je mettais de l'ordre dans les entrailles de ma Dame. Nous décollions dans cinq jours et j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir avant le moment fatidique. Le bâtiment était d'un calme olympien, tous les autres ingénieurs étaient rentrés chez eux pour faire leurs préparatifs. J'étais donc seul, seul avec mon cher Whisky ! Je pris le verre qui trônait sur le bureau et avalai une gorgée de ce merveilleux breuvage qui me brula la gorge. Mmmm quel régal ! Je repris mon travail sur l'enchevêtrement de fil devant moi, j'étais certain de pouvoir améliorer la rapidité avant le jour J.

Ayant prévenu l'amiral Pike que la reconstruction était achevée, il ne me restait que peu de temps pour les finitions. Mais bon, après tout je suis le meilleur des ingénieurs et Keenser m'aide ! Cinq années dans l'espace. Je ne sais pas si je résisterais durant tout ce laps de temps, beaucoup d'homme et de femme n'ont pas supporté des voyages ne dépassant pas un an alors imaginez en cinq ! A plus de 400 dans un vaisseau d'exploration. Et puis les relations personnelles ? Comment une personne peut-elle seulement espérer pouvoir faire ses petites affaires d'un soir sans recroiser le ou la partenaire dans le vaisseau ? Et je ne parle pas des couples ? Si ça clache : Chouette l'ambiance de travail ! Je repris une gorgée de boisson. Je devrais peut être stoppé la bouteille pour ce soir, non ? Je pesais le pour et le contre. Et puis zut, une autre gorgée ! Mon communicateur sonna. On avait installé des caméras dans MA parti de l'Entreprise ? Je décrochais.

« - Allô ? Dis-je d'un air goguenard.

\- Scotty ? me demanda mon cher Capitaine.

\- Oh, Capitaine ! je pensais à vous justement ! avez-vous fait installer des caméras dans M-mon ingénierie ? Mhhh ?

\- Scotty, vous êtes ivre ?

\- Non Capitaine, je n'en suis qu'à mon septième verre de Whisky et un écossais tel que moi sans bas les …

\- Oui Scotty j'ai saisi l'idée ! me coupa le capitaine. Avant de vous envoyer quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous, je voulais vous prévenir que nous partions dans cinq jours pour la mission de cinq ans. Alors préparez vos outils, vous aurez du pain sur la planche ! »

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir très bien entendu. Venait-il de me prévenir de l'arrimage de l'Entreprise ? N'avait-il pas vu l'amiral Pike ? Dans un moment de lucidité je lui demandais si l'amiral l'avait bien contacté car c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ferait après l'avoir moi-même prévenu … Je me félicitais d'avoir tout dis dans le bon ordre malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie ! Mais je n'entendais plus le capitaine. Je demandais s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'autre bout du …

« - Oui Scotty, je vous demandais si vous étiez rentré chez vous ? Entendis-je perplexe. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'en étais sûre ! Je tâtais donc le terrain pour comprendre.

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous appelais pour savoir si vous étiez bien rentré chez vous. Je sais que vous avez vos habitudes le soir en travaillant avec votre bouteille, comme le digne écossais que vous êtes. Je ne fais que vous citer.

\- Capitaine vous essayer de m'embrouiller là ? Je suis certain que je ne vous ai jamais dit cela et je me rappelle le début de la conversation ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me fassiez cela, à moi Votre fidèle Scotty ! Dis-je indigné.

\- Ecoutez, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu … Scotty. Vous m'entendez ? Gardez ça pour vous …

\- Non, Capitaine, primo : j'apprécierais volontiers un chauffeur pour me reconduire, si vous aviez une donzelle, ce serait charmant de votre part. Secundo : trois bouteilles du meilleur whisky sur le marché et j'oublierais la discussion. Ricanais-je. »

Naturellement, je rigolais et je sus que le capitaine l'avait compris quand il accepta le marché. Lui et moi savions pertinemment que j'aurais tout oublié demain. Après notre conversation, je finis de ranger mon bureau et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je patientais un moment avant de voir arriver mon chauffeur. La personne qui vint me chercher était des plus charmantes. Si par charmante on entendait une montagne de muscle, trapu mesurant deux mètres et arborant un tatouage tribale au-dessus de l'œil … Un gorille de sécurité.

« - Monsieur Montgomery Scott ? »

Je ne pus que répondre par l'affirmative et il me ramena chez moi.

 _Capitaine, je crois que nous aurons une petite discussion à propos de la notion de « charmante » …_


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Bonjour Tout le monde ! Je vais commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai eu pas mal de lecteur et je n'ai eu qu'une review … Je me suis demandée si mon histoire était mauvaise ou si les gens ne prenaient plus le temps de laisser des commentaires. J'aime écrire ma fiction et je serais d'autant plus motivée si je vois que des personnes s'y intéressent. Voilà ce que je voulais dire ha ha La bonne nouvelle maintenant : l'intrigue avance ! Le dernier chapitre était un peu mou je l'avoue. Et pour finir : je présente mes excuse aux personnes qui ont remarqué l'erreur. Lors de l'annonce des points de vue de Spock et Bones, j'aurais dû écrire « Terre » et non « Entreprise ». Mea Culpa ! BONNE LECTURE !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

 **CHAPITRE 3** **: Espace, Frontière de l'Infini !**

 _Entreprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Le cuir froid du fauteuil de commandement grinçait sous mon poids pour autant je ne fus jamais aussi content de retrouver ma place. L'endroit où j'étais fait pour vivre ! La large vitre en face de moi me laissait voir l'intérieure du hangar où stationnait l'Entreprise. Des centaines de personnes marchaient ou courrait dans cette endroit clos, cela me fit penser à une fourmilière géante. La passerelle y ressemblait aussi fortement à part que nous étions une quinzaine à tout casser. Tout le monde à son poste : Sulu et Chekov devant moi, Spock et Uhura à ma droite et Bones … à ma gauche ?

« - tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? Lui dis-je sans le regarder.

\- J'y étais et j'ai fini de superviser mes subalternes. Mais figure-toi qu'il me restait une chose à faire …

\- Quoi donc ? lui demandais-je cette fois en me retournant. »

Grossière erreur. Bones me planta un hypo spray dans le cou en ricanant : « TON vaccin ! ». Je sortis ce qu'il ressemblait à une plainte au moment où je sentis le picotement caractéristique de la piqure. Puis il sortit triomphant en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que je n'étais qu'un sale gamin qui couinait pour un simple vaccin … à ce moment, j'aurais juré cru entendre un pouffement venir d'une ou deux personnes ici présentent mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut le sourire fugace qui anima la bouche de mon officier en second. Je le regardais donc en me massant le cou lorsqu'il se retourna pour me tendre un dossier. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je le fixais depuis plusieurs minutes et que mon attitude était on-ne-peut-plus déplacé surtout envers un vulcain. Je pris donc le dossier de ses mains le plus calmement possible, il était vrai que notre relation était saine maintenant et que normalement Spock ne devrait plus me plaquer contre un ordinateur avec la ferme intention de m'empêcher de respirer de façon définitive. Néanmoins, la mission devant durer cinq, mieux valait-il ne pas partir sur des malentendus. Heureusement il ne me fit pas de réflexion, son visage ayant repris son masque de marbre.

Je lisais le dossier tranquillement lorsque que mon communicateur sonna.

« - Ici, Kirk. J'écoute. Répondais-je simplement.

\- Ici Enseigne Malory, Capitaine. Le prisonnier ainsi que l'Amiral Anthony Haftel et ses subordonnés sont montés à bord et vous attendent dans le centre pénitencier.

\- Reçu, Enseigne. J'arrive. »

Je coupai la communication pour me tourner vers Spock puis d'un regard, il me suivit dans le turbolift. Nous fîmes un crochet par l'infirmerie afin de récupérer Bones qui martyrisait un jeune enseigne avec ses instruments de torture. Spock aurait surement dit que Bones administrait divers vaccin à ce même enseigne mais lui et moi n'avions pas la même conception de beaucoup de chose. Après avoir stoppé, Bones dans sa course aux hyposprays, nous continuâmes vers le centre de détention où nous attendait Scotty (Pourquoi Scotty, je n'en savais rien …) et nos « invités ».

Avant même de saluer l'amiral, mon regard croisa celui de Khan. Ses yeux froid semblaient me narguer mais autre chose se voilait derrière ce sentiment, j'aurais dit de la tristesse. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer sincèrement mais ce que je voyais-là était de la résignation pure et simple. Ces poignets étaient menottés, de la pure forme à mon avis car elles ne servaient à rien, il pouvait les rompre comme des brindilles. Il était toujours le même, seul avait changé son uniforme qui arborait fièrement la couleur bleu et l'insigne Starfleet.

« - Ravi de vous avoir à bord Amiral ! Enfin presque … murmurais-je bien malgré moi. »

L'amiral se tourna vers moi sans relever ma remarque acerbe. Ses galons brillant sous les néons de la salle aux murs blancs et impeccables. Aussi grand que moi, ses cheveux bruns arboraient une teinte grisonnante sur les tempes. Les légères rides qui parsemaient son visage lui donnaient une sagesse qu'il possédait surement.

« - Capitaine Kirk, il est vrai que j'avais hâte de voir la beauté de votre vaisseau. Elle ne remet pas en doute les rumeurs. Votre bâtiment est splendide ! Faites en sorte de le garder en entier … cette fois.

\- La question ne se pose pas amiral ! plaisantais-je voyant très bien qu'il faisait allusion à l'état déplorable du vaisseau après la dernière mission.

\- Je ne vous présente pas, j'imagine. Dit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Bienvenue à bord, Khan. Je prononçais son nom de façon à ce qu'il soit bien clair que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. »

Bones me planta son coude dans les cottes. Ok. J'avais agi comme un gamin, qui plus est devant un amiral. Je lui lancé une œillade d'excuse et repris la parole :

« - J'espère que vous trouverez ici de quoi prouver votre fidélité et vos nouvelles intentions. On vous a mis au courant du but de cette conquête spatiale, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je à Khan.

\- Bien sûre, siffla-t-il. Je me suis porté moi-même volontaire. »

Personne n'avait jugé bon de me mettre au courant de ce détail. A ce demandé qui était le capitaine ici ! L'amiral repris la parole.

« - Capitaine, j'imagine que l'amiral Pike vous a mis au courant du deuxième invité à faire le voyage n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Je ne vois pas cette officier, est-il en retard ? »

A peine, eu-je fini ma phrase. Que j'entendis quelqu'un s'avancer à ma droite. La première chose que j'entendis fut le bruit de ses talons claquant lorsqu'elle se figeât afin de me faire le salut militaire.

« - Officier Autoritaire Margareth Wright. Attachée à votre vaisseau par l'amirauté afin de tester notre groupement sur le terrain. »

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme, je me sentais étrange. Mes tripes se tordaient à m'en faire pleurer. Son corps était fin et non dépourvu de formes mais on pouvait voir qu'en réalité elle était du genre sportif. Peut-être des sports de combat. Son uniforme noir et blanc mettait en valeur son écusson doré représentant le logo de Starfleet avec en son centre une balance. Pour finir son visage était toujours le même. Son visage en cœur était encadré par ces cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient au rein. Ses yeux noisette étaient soulignés de noir de façon très discrète. Ses lèvres ne portaient aucune trace de maquillage. Elle était si femme depuis la dernière fois. Si belle et … Nous avions changés. Tous les deux. Je soutins son regard et elle comprit que je l'avais reconnu. Sa voix était à jamais gravé en moi. Maggy.

Je ne pus rester dans cette salle. L'émotion était trop forte. Je me retournais et quittais le centre de détention laissant à mon officier en second le soin de raccompagner l'amiral. Scotty était bouche bée devant elle. Bones était figé d'incompréhension et Spock paraissait étonné mais réagit néanmoins de façon professionnelle prétextant une urgence sur la passerelle vers laquelle j'étais parti.

 _Entreprise, point de vue de l'officier Autoritaire Maggy Wright :_

Jim était là devant moi. Il s'entretenait avec l'amiral Haftel même si son regard pivotait régulièrement vers le « détenu » Khan. Nous nous étions retrouvé ici car la pièce était éloignée des endroits les plus pullulants. Khan était un ancien terroriste, peu de monde voir personne ne voulait de lui sur le vaisseau. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'avait pas encore compris qui devait intégrer son vaisseau. J'avais repris le nom de ma défunte mère et il ne devait surement pas se rappeler de mon prénom. Il m'appelait toujours Maggy. Seul lui m'avait appelé comme cela. J'avais toujours interdit les autres de le faire car seul lui avait le droit de le faire et j'attendais le jour de nos retrouvaille. Encore que le faire en présence d'un amiral et d'un ancien terroriste n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'eue. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus. Au vu de mes résultats, on m'avait proposé ce vaisseau mais cela aurait pu être un autre. Je n'avais pas les moyens de faire dans la dentelle.

Enfin. L'amiral m'annonçait.

« - Officier Autoritaire Margareth Wright. Attachée à votre vaisseau par l'amirauté afin de tester notre groupement sur le terrain. » Dis-je d'une voix forte et prenant la pose de salut militaire.

Je devais paraître le plus neutre possible, les explications viendraient plus tard. C'est ce que Jim ferait. Pourtant, la situation m'échappa totalement. Jim me regarda des pieds à la tête, on aurait dit qu'il voyait un fantôme. Son visage bronzé devint pâle. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de monde dans la pièce, j'aurais juré qu'il se serait évanoui. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, puis la referma se retourna et partit à la limite de l'affolement. Ses officiers n'étaient pas mieux, dans une bulle d'incompréhension. Pourtant le vulcain repris ses esprits et prétexta une urgence sur la passerelle. L'amiral se tourna vers moi, surpris.

« - Vous vous connaissez ? me demanda-t-il. »

Que répondre ? Si je disais oui, vu sa réaction, je me demandais si on allait me laisser sur ce vaisseau et si je répondais non … et bien non seulement je mentais mais en plus la situation serait des plus stupides, le tournant au ridicule. Je décidais de ne pas mentir. Après tout, pourquoi mentir sur notre passé commun.

« - Affirmatif Amiral.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir travailler dans cette ambiance, Autoritaire ? J'aurais presque cru qu'il ricanait.

\- Affirmatif Amiral. »

Heureusement pour moi, il n'en demanda pas plus et se tourna vers la sortie afin de se faire raccompagner par l'officier en second. Je restais donc là avec Khan et les deux autres officiers, l'un visiblement médecin-chef et l'autre chef de l'ingénierie. Les enseignes partirent un à un. L'ambiance était … à couper au couteau. Etrangement, ce fut khan qui prit la parole. Intérieurement, je le remerciais pour son intervention !

« - Pourrions-nous voir nos quartier, Docteur McCoy ? dit-il en souriant. »

Le Docteur donc le fixait comme analysant le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Vrai ou faux, je n'aurais su le dire. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, les yeux pleins de questions. J'hochais la tête puis pris sa suite. Nous prîmes de nombreux couloirs et de nombreux turbolifts avant d'arriver devant une porte métallique où était inscrit le nom de Khan.

« - Je vous remercie Docteur » susurra-t-il en regardant l'officier médical dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous forcez pas Khan. Pas avec moi. Lui répondit-il lui tendant une feuille d'instruction et son code d'accès.

\- Qui a dit que je me forçais … dit-il d'un air mystérieux. »

Le docteur McCoy cligna des yeux de surprise plusieurs fois avant de se retourner, lui souhaitant la bienvenue à bord. Je le suivais donc. Nous reprîmes des couloirs et un seul turbolifts qu'il stoppa dans sa course. Je me tournais vers lui étonnée.

« - Docteur McCoy ?

\- Ecoutez ma jolie, il va falloir vous expliquer. Me dit-il d'un air des plus sérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous fournir. Je ne réponds qu'au capitaine de ce vaisseau ! m'exclamais- je. Il avait du toupet de s'immiscer dans une histoire qui ne le regardait pas.

\- Certainement pas ! le capitaine comme vous dîtes a été bouleversé en vous voyant et figuré vous que lui et moi, on se connait depuis nos début à l'Académie. Il est comme mon petit frère, et pour preuve je peux énumérer une frayeur pour chaque cheveu blanc qu'il m'a provoqué ! Alors n'allez pas me dire que cela ne concerna pas ! »

Ce qu'il me dit me fit énormément de peine et je réalisais que toute une partie de sa vie m'était inconnue.

« - je vous prie d'excuser mon emportement. » Le docteur me fit un signe de tête. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que lui et moi avons grandi ensemble et que des évènements nous ont fait prendre des chemins différents. Vous pourrez en savoir plus mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec Jim. »

Le docteur McCoy me regardait. Puis il déposa sa main sur mon épaule comme l'aurait fait un ami. Je compris qu'il me laissait un sursis. Après tout Jim n'était pour nous deux une personne importante et je fus très contente que Jim ait trouvé des amis qui tenaient à lui et qui aujourd'hui formait son équipage pour ce que j'en avais vu. Nous arrivâmes à mes quartiers et il me tendit le même feuillet qu'à Khan en me souriant. Puis il partit en ajoutant :

« - si j'étais vous je me rendrais sur la passerelle. Je crois que son quart n'est pas encore fini. »

Puis il disparut à un croisement. Je soupirais de soulagement. Jim était bien entouré.

 _Courage ma grande ! Tu peux le faire._

Je me dirigeais donc vers la passerelle. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Comment commencer la conversation …. Voudra-t-il seulement me parler ? J'espérais intérieurement que son officier en second ne serait pas là. Je n'avais jamais vu de vulcain en chair et en os. Il avait l'air fidèle à son capitaine mais son masque de neutralité me mettait mal à l'aise. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais dans le turbolift menant à la passerelle. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon dos suait légèrement. Soudain, les porte s'ouvrir. Je le vis dans son fauteuil, seul sa tête dépassait. Je restais là à le regarder en tremblant. Quelqu'un s'approchait à ma droite. Je me tournais vers cette dite personne et surprise : l'officier « oreilles pointues ». Je fis demi-tour, avec l'intention de remettre la discussion à plus tard. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'intention du vulcain.

« - Officier Autoritaire Wright sur la passerelle. Demande autorisation. » Dit-il.

Je me retournais d'un seul coup fusillant par la même l'officier qui retournait à son poste, un sourire en coin. Jim me donna l'autorisation sans se retourner. L'ambiance était glaciale. Je m'approchais du fauteuil pour me placer à sa droite et je m'écriais :

« - Alors Mou-du-genoux ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, l'œil noir. Toute la passerelle était verte de stupéfaction. OK. L'humour n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des approches. Jim fit signe à ses hommes de reprendre leur activité. Seul l'officier en second resta droit comme un « i » debout devant son poste de travail.

« - Tu m'expliques. Me dit-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir. D'ailleurs excuse-moi mais tu n'es pas facile à approcher. »

Il émit un bruit de mécontentement. Cela m'était adressé ou cela concernait le dossier qu'il lisait. Je décidais de l'ignorer pour entreprendre mon explication :

« - Quand mes parents ont divorcé, mon père a obtenu ma garde et ma mère en a été affligé. Il l'a empêché de me voir et l'a détruite come il détruisait les entreprises pour les racheter. Ma mère s'est suicidée trois ans après. »

Jim se raidit. Il connaissait bien ma mère et elle l'avait aimé comme un fils. Cela devait lui faire de la peine. Je continuais :

« - Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge d'entrer à l'université, j'ai intégré la faculté de droit de Seattle. Et c'est à peu près à cette même période que j'ai appris tes exploits. Je me suis engagée chez Starfleet en tant qu'étudiante juridique. Un amiral m'a appris qu'une nouvelle section se créait. Son nom commençait par un P mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue apprentie autoritaire. Puis j'ai étudié chaque seconde de ma vie afin d'avoir les compétences requises pour être assignée le jour venue sur ton vaisseau. »

Ma tirade s'acheva là. Un blanc s'installa. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir envie de quitter cette passerelle. Tout l'équipage ici présent avait écouté notre conversation et attendait la réaction de Jim qui ne bronchait pas.

« - S'ilteplait, Jim. Dis quelque chose … ».

J'étais au bord des larmes. Jim posa sa PPAD sur le bras de son fauteuil et se leva d'un coup. Tout le monde se retourna quand il me prit dans ses bras.

« - Ne pars plus idiote ». Me dit-il. J'aurais juré qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

J'affirmais ma prise sur son uniforme doré en sanglotant. Soudain, nous entendîmes quelqu'un murmurer « ils sont si mignon ». Nous nous écartâmes comme si nous nous étions brulés. Puis Jim me fit un large sourire et lança un « Mr Spock quel est notre destination ? ».

Le vulcain se rapprocha :

« - Capitaine, un tel voyage n'ayant jamais été entrepris, je m'en remet à votre jugement. »

Ils se sourirent et Jim continua :

« -Mr Sulu, Droit devant distorsion 8.

\- Oui, Capitaine ! ».

Puis tout le monde reprit sa place derrière son poste de travail. Tandis que Jim se rasseyait, moi derrière lui à sa gauche.


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Au programme : le début des romances (quand même parce que ça fait déjà 3 chapitres sans rien à se mettre sous la dent). N'hésitez pas à me dire comme vous trouvez Maggy. Elle sort direct de ma tête et est donc contrairement aux personnages de la série, imparfaite ! BONNE LECTURE !**

 **NuwielNew : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu as plutôt bien cerné ma personnage ha ha J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE.**

CHAPITRE 3 : Doutes et Confidences I.

 _USS-Entreprise, point de vue du capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous naviguions à travers les ténèbres qui composaient l'espace, avec pour seul Lumières les divers astres qui nous entouraient. Le départ de l'Entreprise avait été des plus mouvementé. D'une part, l'intégration de Khan avait été dure à digérer pour l'équipage. Certain avait même posé leur démission pour la prochaine base. La plupart néanmoins agissait avec clairvoyance et attendait de se faire eux même leur propre opinion. D'autre part, ce fut moi qui fus surpris, même ébranlé d'un certain point de vue, mon amie d'enfance Maggy avait rejoint l'équipage. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle travaillait de façon acharnée afin de me rejoindre sur l'Entreprise et elle n'était même pas certaine que ce soit la finalité la plus probable. Mais le résultat était là : nous étions réunis. C'était un peu comme si je retrouvais un membre de ma famille. J'avais perdu mon frère Sam, mais ma « sœur » avait su me retrouver. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était elle qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules. Dorénavant j'avais ma famille avec moi : Bones et Maggy … et tout l'équipage ! Comment être plus heureux ?

J'avais pourtant une idée. Je tournais mon regard vers le poste à ma droite et vu mon officier en second sérieusement penché dessus. Depuis une semaine, j'avais de drôle d'idée. Lorsque je voyais Spock, j'avais des difficultés à penser correctement. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de l'analyser en détail à chaque fois que faire se pouvait. Ses jambes si longues et si galbées, ses fesses si fermes, son torse si élancé, son regard si ténébreux, ses cheveux tellement parfait que l'on avait envie de passer sa main dedans, de les agripper et de prendre possession de ses lèvres si charnues et … STOP ! Je secouais ma tête après m'être lynché mentalement. Dites-moi que je n'avais pas recommencé !

« - Capitaine ? » me dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Spock me regardait, ses oreilles dépassaient légèrement de ses cheveux, ce qui me fit me rappeler à quel point je rêvais d'en mordillait le bout me demandant si cela ferait de l'effet sur Spock.

« - Capitaine ? Vous vous sentez mal ? » Me redemanda Spock.

Un de ses sourcils était partit se perdre sous sa frange. Un dossier encombrait ses mains, dépliant ses longs doigts fins, pâle, si tentant … J'imaginais ses ongles me griffant le dos … Je me levais brusquement, s'en était trop ! Je devais pourtant lui répondre quelque chose avant qu'il ne me prenne réellement pour un aliéné.

« - Souhaitez-vous que je contacte le Dc McCoy ? me proposa-t-il.

\- Surtout pas ! » Je réfléchis un instant. « Je vais m'y rendre moi-même ! ».

Puis je quittais la passerelle, persuadé que j'avais été convainquant. Une fois à l'intérieur du turbolift, les portes allaient se refermer alors que Spock passait juste avant la fermeture. _Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de rester là-haut ?_ Je savais qu'il allait me questionner et je n'étais pas certains d'être convainquant surtout quand l'objet de mes désirs actuels se trouvait sous mon nez. Il se retourna et appuya un des boutons afin de stopper l'ascenseur. **_Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?_**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et pris une pose plus lascive … Plus QUOI ? Se rend-il compte de l'image qu'il renvoi ? Ou alors étais-je moi qui me faisais des films ? Bref dans tous les cas, je le trouvais d'autant plus désirable dans cet endroit restreint, les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement penchée …

« - Capitaine, qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes malade ? me dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! dis-je un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

Son regard se fit plus chaleureux, enfin le maximum qu'un vulcain pouvait faire pour paraître chaleureux. Mais je commençais à le connaitre par cœur. Mon analyse détaillée y était surement pour quelque chose mais je préférais mettre ça sur le compte de notre amitié.

« - Jim. Je suis votre ami, vous le savez. Alors en tant qu'ami, confiez-vous à moi. »

Je le voyais sincère mais il voulait que je lui parle de ce qui me torturait ces derniers jours ? Personnellement je n'y tenais pas, enfin surtout à lui. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait un effort sur-vulcain pour paraitre plus sympathique dans l'espoir de me confier.

« - Je ne peux pas, Spock. Pas pour le moment et surtout pas … dans ces conditions ! » Concluais-je insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase mais il ne sembla pas tiquer.

J'appuyais moi-même sur le bouton afin de faire redémarrer l'ascenseur puis me murait dans un silence de plomb. J'étais vraiment un gamin parfois mais Bones me dirait (et je l'entends déjà) de tourner ma langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Ce qui énerva Spock car reprenant sa raideur habituelle me dit :

« - Jim, puis-je me permettre de vous signaler que vous êtes parfaitement illogique. Vous vous targuez d'être franc et honnête avec votre entourage et surtout envers vous-même mais je constate que vos discours sur l'amitié et la franchise ne s'appliquent pas à votre cas. Un dicton terrien ne dit-il pas que les discours moralisateurs sont là pour cacher ses propres défaut.» Puis il se tut.

Je me tournais vers lui. J'étais outré. Peut-être que dans l'instant j'allais contre les principes que j'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre (visiblement avec succès) mais j'avais de sacré raison ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que de suite, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : c'était de le prendre contre la paroi de cette ascenseur et de le faire mien jusqu'à qu'il prenne conscience que … que quoi au juste ! Je n'en savais rien et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait depuis tout ce temps. Et cet abruti était là à me faire un discours moralisateur ! Tenait-il vraiment à ses fesses ?

« - Spock, écoutez. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être dites parfois même entre amis et … commençais-je. »

Combien de temps allaient mettre l'ascenseur à arriver à destination ?

« - Jim, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je ne peux pas vous forcer et puisque visiblement vous n'en avez pas l'intention … »

Je rêve où il est vexé ! Spock vexé ! Plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus j'en découvrais. Sérieusement, ce mec était vraiment des plus bandants … J'eus une pensée pour Bones, le pauvre s'il le savait … Même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire ami-ami avec « Oreilles-pointues », il avait toujours du mal à s'adresser à lui. Mais alors s'il apprenait que j'avais ses penchants pour le dit « Oreilles-pointues » !

Je tournis mon regard vers Spock. Il avait le regard noir et je vis qu'il amorça également une rotation vers moi mais quand il s'aperçut que je l'avais devancé, il se figea et verdit légèrement.

\- Et puis Merde Spock, vous l'aurez cherché ! »

Je le plaquais contre cette foutue parois et pris possession de ses lèvres de façon brutale. Je forçais le passage afin que nos langues se rencontrent et jouent ensemble. Mes mains entravaient ses bras de tout mouvement. Si je ne l'avais pas pris par surprise, je m'en serais surement pris une mais là j'avais le dessus et je comptais bien le garder. Je collais mon bassin contre le sien afin de lui faire sentir mon désir pour lui. Il gémissait sous mon corps et je n'en étais que plus fiévreux. J'abandonnais ses lèvres charnues et verdit afin de mordiller l'ossature de sa mâchoire, remontant inexorablement vers son oreille droite. Sa peau était plus ferme que celle d'une femme mais certes non moins appétissante ! Je pris son lobe entre les dents et le suça de la façon la plus sensuelle que je connaissais et continuait ma route de ma langue le long du croquant pour finir sur cette pointe qui me narguais. Je soufflais dessus et j'entendis le vulcain qui ne put réprimer un gémissement des plus grisants. Lorsque l'ascenseur perdit de la vitesse, je me séparais de lui. Mais avant de quitter l'habitacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer un « Assumes ou Oublis, tu as le choix … ». Insistant bien sur le «tu». Je sentais son souffle tiède et erratique sur ma joue gauche Heureusement que l'Entreprise était passé en phase nocturne, les couloirs étaient déserts et je partis en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant un Spock confus et choqué derrière moi. L'ascenseur de referma et je l'entendis remonter. Je me mis à courir en quête du meilleur des confidents : Bones.

Je courais littéralement vers l'infirmerie. J'avais un besoin viscérale de parler et je devais le faire auprès d'une oreille qui ne me critiquerait pas. J'aurais très bien pu aller voir Maggy mais à cette heure, elle devait dormir. Je lui en parlerais demain au mess des officiers. Pour le moment, ce serait Bones même si je voyais déjà sa tête se décomposer… me demandant ce qui me passait par la tête ! D'autant que l'on parlait d'un vulcain et ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. C'est la tête pleine d'idées confuses que j'arrivais devant la porte de l'office médicale. Je demandais l'ouverture de celle-ci et m'engouffrais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce sur quoi de tombais. Bones buvait un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du bourbon (de loin je n'en étais pas sûre) en compagnie de Maggy ! Elle riait de bon cœur à une parole de Bones … Je m'avançais vers la porte vitrée et toquais afin de manifester ma présence. Ils tournèrent leur tête d'un coup, ce qui me fit sursauter et leur visage s'éclaira. Bones commanda l'ouverture de la porte et je pus rentrer.

« - On s'amuse bien ? M'enquis-je.

\- Salut Jim », me dit Maggy, « quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue ! me dit-elle dans un grand sourire. »

Je tournais mon regard interdit vers Bones qui finissait son verre et levait un sourire perplexe. Ce fut Maggy qui enchaina :

« - Comme tu semblais plutôt occuper, j'ai demandé au Docteur McCoy s'il pouvait me parler de votre vie à l'Académie et de vos aventures. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, je voulais juste rattraper ce que j'avais raté au maximum et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Quelle heure est-il au fait ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Maggy. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais pris l'initiative ! » je luis serrais la main afin de lui transmettre ma joie. « Je crois qu'il doit être minuit et des brindilles. » Je me tournais à nouveau vers Bones. « Il faut que l'on parle tout de suite. Tu restes aussi Maggy ! ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Gamin ? » me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant et en me servant un verre de l'alcool ambré. Il faudra que je lui demande où il planque toutes ses bouteilles.

Je ne savais pas comment leur dire. Par où commencer en vérité : du moment où j'avais pensé à Spock comme autre chose qu'un ami ou du moment où je lui avais sauté dessus … J'étais partagé. J'inspirais un grand coup et lâchais-je d'une traite :

« - J'ai embrassé Spock dans le turbolift qui rejoint la passerelle et je l'ai taquiné au niveau de l'oreille en me collant contre lui. Je me suis littéralement frotté contre lui ! Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de me le faire, non dit comme ça je vois direct à quoi vous pensez mais il m'intrigue depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui … Dites-moi que ça va passer ? »

Maggy me regardait bizarrement mais ne me fit aucune remarque. Au contraire, elle me prit la main droite entre les sienne. Ses mains étaient glacées contrairement à moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était une conséquence de que j'avais fait ou si c'était elle qui était juste comme ça mais je demanderais à vérifier les températures dans le vaisseau.

« - Ecoute, ça arrive tu sais. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas côtoyé quelqu'un intimement ?

\- Un an, un an et demi je dirais.

\- Et lui, tu le considères comme désirable depuis quand ?

\- Une semaine et demi, peut-être plus en fait. Mon dieu, tu ne penses pas à ce que tu vas dire ?

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions Jim. Soit tu es frustré, soit tu es amoureux de lui. »

Elle me regardait les yeux brillants. Elle semblait ravie pour moi. Je n'en demandais pas temps pourtant cela me rassura quelque peu. Cela ne dura qu'un moment car elle poursuivit :

« - Néanmoins, je dois te prévenir. Juridiquement, en tant que Capitaine aucune loi ne t'interdit de constituer une relation amoureuse avec un subordonné mais cela est fortement déconseillé. Si cette relation interfère dans ta prise de décision, je devrais te démettre de tes fonctions ou faire transférer le dit subordonné. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Mais je suis avec toi quoique tu fasses ! ».

Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait su trouver les mots qui me réconforteraient.

« - Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta tirade sur le règlement de starfleet ? Lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Elle rigola et bus une gorgée d'alcool avant de se stopper en regardant Bones. Je me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé, son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Les jointures de la main qui tenait le verre étaient blanches et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que mon annonce ne le réjouissait pas. Je me risquais cependant en lui demandant son avis. Il déglutit péniblement, son visage était pâle.

« - James … »

James et non Jim. Cela me fit beaucoup de peine mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Quel con je faisais parfois.

« - Je n'ai rien à dire la dessus. »

J'étais un peu choqué. Il n'en pensait rien ? Lui qui avait un avis sur tout ? Il y avait autre chose. J'avançais la main afin de presser son épaule de façon affective. Pourtant lorsque je le frôlais, il se leva d'un bond comme s'il s'était brûlé et hurla « Ne me touche pas ! » En lançant son vers d'alcool contre le mur en face de lui. Maggy s'abaissa à temps pour ne pas que ce soit sur elle que le verre se fracasse mais je pense qu'elle eut une petite frayeur. Bones nous regarda un moment, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout de ce qu'il devait avoir l'air. Je ne comprenais rien, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

« - Excuse-moi Maggy … je ne voulais pas …

\- Non Leonard, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas grave … murmura-t-telle dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Il leva sa main pour la regarder, elle tremblait. Puis il posa son regard sur moi, ce que je vis me déchira le cœur. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ses états ? Il passa la main devant son visage comme s'il chassait un insecte invisible et un « Je suis sincèrement désolé … » sortie de ses lèvres en un souffle. Il sortit de l'infirmerie presque en courant.

Maggy et moi restâmes là, interdits comme deux ronds de flan. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre pour le rattraper et découvrir pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Quand Maggy me retînt par la manche. Je la regardais et la questionnait du regard mais elle semblait ailleurs.

« - Au mon Dieu Jim, je crois que j'ai compris …

\- Compris quoi ? je suis dans le brouillard là !

\- Jim, Leonard a des sentiments pour toi !

\- Il est comme un frère pour moi, bien sûre que j'en ai pour lui aussi ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te balancer un verre au visage. Et moi qui croyais que ça s'arrangeait entre lui et Spock ! ».

Maggy se leva subitement et me gifla. Je ne vis pas sa main s'abattre sur ma joue mais je le senti passer.

« - Mais ça va pas Maggy !

\- Jim, tu as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Leonard t'aime ! il est amoureux de toi et tu n'as rien vu ! »

Elle me regarda stupéfaite et s'en alla furibonde.

 _Et Merde …._


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà le chapitre 5 … je ne vois pas les pages passer et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter ha ha j'ai tendance à partir trop dans les détails et du coup je me dis que cette fic sera plus longue que je ne pensais mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, à hauteur égale au plaisir que je ressens à vous la partager. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu déçue du rendu mais cela doit être parce que j'ai hâte de commencer la découverte de la mystérieuse planète !**

TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?

Chapitre 5 : Explication ou presque !

 _USS-Entreprise, ingénierie, point de vue du Médecin-Chef Leonard McCoy :_

Je marchais d'un pas ferme et rapide à travers le vaisseau. Je n'étais pas sûre que Jim me suive mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui être confronté. Les explications viendront bien assez tôt. C'est pour cela que je me dirigeais dans le coin le plus reculé de l'ingénierie. Moi-même je n'y avais jamais posé un orteil. J'avais fait un crochet par le bureau de Scotty afin de lui emprunter une bouteille d'alcool, je n'avais pas regardé ce que j'avais pris. Je voulais juste oublier, oublier la douleur que j'avais ressentie au moment où Jim avait avoué avoir embrassé Spock. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça … J'ai trop attendu, trop hésité et maintenant j'étais l'Outsider. Je m'arrêtais et glissais le long d'un mur. J'ouvrai la bouteille et bu une énorme gorgée d'alcool. Qu'importe l'origine de cette chose, c'était infect ! Mais je n'y pensais pas et continuais de boire. Après avoir bu la moitié du contenant, je le posais à coté et pris ma tête entre mes bras. Dans le noir, je ne me sentis jamais aussi seul de toute ma vie (à part peut-être le jour de mon divorce et le jour où on m'avait arraché Johanna). Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage, je ne pouvais les empêcher. Et si Spock répondait positivement à ses avances ? Imaginer les mains du vulcain sur Jim me tordait les boyaux. Et qu'allais-je dire à Jim ? Il faudra bien que j'explique mon comportement. S'il n'a pas encore compris, je pourrais toujours biaisé sans passer pour un homophobe mais Maggy était présente à ce moment-là et c'était une jeune femme éclairée. Elle aurait forcément compris et en aurait parlé à Jim. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, elle aura pensé bien faire. Elle est tellement adorable et je lui ai balancé mon verre à la figure … Autant dire que je voulais bluffer sans jeux.

Qu'allait-il penser de moi. Il ne me critiquerait pas pour avoir eu des sentiments envers un homme. Il était très ouvert d'esprit et je n'avais pas de précèdent mais il était comme mon petit frère. Enfin au début, il l'était me concernant, je ne rappelle même plus à quel moment ma vision de lui avait changé. A l'académie, c'était certain. Mais pour lui, je restais son meilleur ami et son frère d'adoption. Je ne remplaçais pas Samuel, sa mort quand ils étaient jeunes l'avait énormément affectée. Mais j'occupé cette place dans son cœur.

« - Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait ? ».

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Si je croyais à une quelconque puissance supérieure, je ne serais pas médecin et encore moins médecin sur un vaisseau spatial.

« -Docteur McCoy ? »

Je sursautais violemment manquant de lâcher ma bouteille et tournais la tête vers la source de ma frayeur. Khan se tenait là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans ses quartiers, nous étions bien en phase nocturne pourtant.

« - Que faites-vous là ? » me demanda-t-il sans s'approcher.

Je ne répondais pas, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit c'est-à-dire en pleure, une bouteille à la main. Il me regarda dans les yeux, ses pupilles aciers me transcendaient à un tel point que je ne pus que détourner le regard et fixer le mur d'en face. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coter de moi. _Pourquoi ne passait-il pas tout simplement son chemin ?_

« - J'espère que vous ne buvez pas cette chose ? »

Cela eu au moins pour effet de me faire rire.

« - C'est infect si vous voulez savoir mais qu'importe le vin tant qu'on a l'ivresse ! »

Je me stoppais puis par curiosité je lui demandais l'origine de cet étrange liquide.

« - Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, Docteur. »

Je fixais la bouteille avant de la repousser du pied. Comment Scotty pouvait ingurgiter ça de son plein gré. Bon en soit, je venais de le faire mais l'apprécier était une tout autre paire de manches ! Je me retournais vers Khan.

« - Vous n'êtes pas dans vos quartiers à cette heures ?

\- Et vous docteur ? ricana-t-il.

\- J'ai mes raisons. Répondais-je simplement.

\- Et j'ai les miennes. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Deux âmes perdues se retrouvaient dans un même couloir au fin fond d'un vaisseau. Encore que lui était au moins dans son secteur. Pas moi. Je ne voulais pas retourner à l'Infirmerie pour le moment. Rien que repenser à la conversation avec lui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Khan me fixait toujours.

« - Vous désirez peut-être en parler ? Je sais que le Capitaine peut être blessant sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse mais je … Attendez, comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire fins et à cette heure-ci légèrement flippant pourtant je crus percevoir de la compassion dans son regard.

« - J'ai assisté bien malgré moi à ce qui s'est passé dans le turbolift. »

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe. Dis comme cela, c'était étrange.

« - je vérifiais le bon fonctionnement des caméras et … J'ai vu ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Et vous m'excuserez mais j'ai ensuite regardé celle de l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas un angle exemplaire mais le son était parfait. Il faudra que je passe pour régler ce petit problème d'angle. »

J'étais outré. Comment avait-il osé s'immiscer dans ma vie privée ! Je le regardais avec dégout.

« - Vous êtes vraiment …

\- Pathétique, Docteur ? Venant d'un homme incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à un autre qui lui échappe. Permettez-moi de trouver la situation risible. »

J'amorçais un mouvement afin de me lever et partir d'ici. Mais il me retint par le bras et me força à me rassoir.

« - Si je vous ai cherché, ce n'était pas pour vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je voulais seulement vous aidez.

\- Mais pourquoi ? lui demandais-je incrédule.

\- Vous êtes le seul à être cordiale avec moi à part certains collègues comme Mr Montgomery. Il me juge sur mon travail et non sur mes actes passés. Bien sûre, il a souhaité que nous discutions au tout début mais depuis il ne m'en a jamais reparlé ou même évoqué pour un reproche. C'est un homme juste comme vous.»

Son regard s'était adouci de façon presque imprescriptible mais je n'étais pas médecin pour rien.

« - Khan, je vous … Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi Docteur. »

Un silence s'installa mais fut bref car Khan repris.

« - En revanche, ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne le fais pas sans intentions … »

A peine, ses mots prononcés qu'il m'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il était à présent sur les genoux et s'était rapproché de mon visage pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Abasourdi, je le laissais faire.

« - Docteur ? » murmura-t-il.

La seule chose que je pus prononcer fut « Pourquoi ? ».

« - Deux âmes esseulées dans un vaisseau spatiale pour une durée de cinq ans, l'une par la solitude et l'autre par la tristesse et la frustration. Je ne propose qu'un service mutuel qui ne nous apportera que du réconfort, Docteur. »

Alors que mon esprit était encore accaparé par mes pensées négatives en rapport avec Jim et la situation désastreuse qui s'était présentée. Mon corps lui, ne réclamait que ce dit réconfort. Il avait été un terroriste qui avait tenté de nous tuer, il était un être génétiquement modifié. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait me brisez la nuque qu'il tenait à présent dans sa main droite. Mais je n'étais qu'un homme. Un simple mortel dont le cœur était broyé par le chagrin. Je me laissais donc aller à un baiser d'abord sage puis qui devint sauvage comme si la survie de l'un dépendait de celle de l'autre. Alors que j'approchais ma main au bord de son tee-shirt afin de le lui ôter, il se recula doucement et se releva.

« - Désolé Docteur. Pas Ici et pas maintenant. Je ne veux rien faire que vous ne regretteriez plus tard. Réfléchissez-y et revenez me voir lorsque vous serez prêt. » M'annonça-t-il de sa voix grave et calme.

Puis il partit en reprenant la bouteille. Me laissant seul, essoufflé et en érection ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?! D'abord Jim, maintenant Khan ! C'est désespérément perdu que je retournais dans mes quartiers, me refusant l'idée de passer à l'infirmerie.

 _USS-Entreprise, quartier, point de vue de l'Autoritaire Margareth Wright :_

Je me réveillais avec une intuition plus qu'étrange. J'avais ressentie un frisson d'angoisse, l'air me manquait et ma chambre que j'occupais seule de par mon statut d'officier semblait rapetisser à vue d'œil. Depuis le départ du vaisseau, je travaillais d'arrachepied afin d'aider Jim. Il était fier de moi et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Mais entre nos retrouvaille, le boulot et les évènements d'hier … Si quelqu'un m'avait dit avant de partir que ces deux premières semaines serait aussi mouvementées pour un voyage officiel, je lui aurais ri au nez ! Je fermais les yeux et inspirais un grand coup, faisant les exercices de respiration que j'avais appris afin de maitriser ses moments d'horreur. Je rouvrais les yeux pour apercevoir que la crise était passée. Après un instant, je me levais pour aller prendre une douche. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et ôtais mon tee-shirt gris ainsi que mon slip gris afin de passer de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre. J'ouvrais les vannes en grand et soupirais d'aise quand l'eau brulante réveilla mon corps encore ensommeillé. Après m'être lavé, je sortais avec regret de la pièce embué en m'enveloppant d'une serviette bleue. Je commandais un uniforme dans le réplicateur, Monsieur Scotty avait eu la gentillesse de le programmer afin que je puisse avoir l'uniforme adéquate car j'étais la seule à l'avoir noir et blanc. C'est au moment où j'appuyais pour accepter que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait vouloir me voir à cette heure-là ? J'allais ouvrir encore habillé de ma serviette. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis l'Officier Scientifique « Oreilles-Pointues » sur le pas de ma porte.

« - Monsieur Spock. Le saluais-je.

\- Autoritaire Wright. »

J'attendais qu'il me présente le motif de sa visite mais il se mura dans un silence complet.

« - J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas en parler dans le couloir … »

Puis je m'effaçais afin de le laisser entrer.

« - Que me vaut votre visite de si bon matin, votre quart ne commence que dans deux heures pourtant.

\- Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver éveillé à 6h.

\- Mr Spock, je suis le seul officier juridique à bord. Bien loin ne m'en déplaise car cela me permet d'effectuer mon travail comme je l'entends mais cela impose des horaires important que j'assume parfaitement. »

J'invitais Spock à s'assoir sur le fauteuil réglementaire. Puis je commandais deux thés aux plantes au réplicateur.

« - Permettez-moi d'aller enfiler une tenue plus appropriée

\- Je vous en prie, faites donc. Me répondit-il. »

Son visage était neutre mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que la situation le gênait. Je filais à la salle de bain, ne fermant qu'à moitié vu que la pièce se trouvait dans le dos de Spock et je savais qu'il ne lui prendrait pas l'idée de se retourner.

« - Vous vouliez me faire part de quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Hum, oui. C'est une requête assez délicate à vrai dire.

\- Cela ne serait-il pas en rapport avec Jim et un turbolift ? »

De là où j'étais je vis ses épaules se raidir.

« - Désolée, j'agis comme une gamine. Je sais très bien pour quelle raison vous êtes là.

\- Il vous a donc fait part de ses actes.

\- A moi et au Docteur McCoy, hier soir. »

Il me regarda en relevant un sourcil.

« - Au docteur McCoy ?

\- Oui, c'est son meilleur ami mais je ne vous cache pas qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir.

\- J'ai de la peine pour le Docteur. Le capitaine ne voit que ce qu'il ne devrait pas. Me répondit-il. »

Je revins pour m'installer en face de lui, il m'avait attendu pour boire le thé. Je prenais donc ma tasse, l'invitant à faire de même. Après un silence plus que bénéfique, j'amorçais le sujet épineux.

« - Ainsi, vous êtes au courant pour les sentiments du Docteur envers Jim. Il n'y a que Jim pour ne rien voir. Soufflais-je.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas, Mademoiselle Wright.

\- Maggy, je vous en prie.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte par accident, lors de mon examen médicale la veille du départ, J'ai effleuré le docteur par accident. Je ne vous cache pas que ce fut désagréable pour moi. J'apprécie sa compagnie mais je déteste rentrer dans l'esprit des gens sans leur consentement. Pourtant je découvris ce jour-là les sentiments qu'il couvait à l'égard de Jim.

\- Ainsi donc vous le saviez ! m'exclamais-je. Vous êtes un petit cachotier dites-moi !

\- Sachez que ce n'était pas mon intention, mais c'est pourquoi les agissements de Jim m'ont quelque peu perturbé. Je pensais que vous en sauriez plus. » Me demanda-t-il.

\- « Ma foi, je vous mentirez si je vous disais que non. » Rigolais-je. « Jim est un peu comme un gamin de dix ans. Il est persuadé de savoir tout sur tout mais il est loin du compte ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire Mr Spock, c'est que malgré son attitude du parfait con, veuillez m'excuser, il est sincère dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je ne vous dis pas de lui sauter au cou, mais prenez le temps de réfléchir. »

A la fin de ma tirade, je lui proposais une autre tasse qu'il refusa poliment, avant de prendre congé. Je savais que je l'avais touché et que cela l'aiderait à prendre une décision mais le cerveau d'un vulcain, c'était un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe, une multitude de solution mais aucune ne valait plus qu'une autre.

Je décidais de me rendre au messe. A cette heure, il devrait être vide et la solitude avait le don de m'apaiser. J'en pris le chemin jusqu'à y être arrivé perdue dans mes pensées. Je passais les portes du messe et me stoppais net. La situation était surréaliste. A une table de quatre, Jim prenait son petit-déjeuner (à savoir pancake et café), à sa gauche se trouvait Spock qui mangeait une soupe de Pomlek et en face d'eux le Docteur McCoy buvait son café en lisant un PPAD. On se serait cru dans un vieux roman du 21ème siècle comptant les aventures d'un trio amoureux qui s'ignorait royalement. Je me dirigeais vers le réplicateur et commandait un café noir. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Puis contournais les tables pour me rendre à celle des trois imbéciles. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, l'environnement se mit à se tordre bizarrement, mon ventre se tordit m'obligeant à lâcher ma tasse. Je sentis le liquide me brûler la main avant de m'effondrer. La dernière chose que je vis fut le docteur Leonard McCoy se pencher sur moi et Jim se précipiter en appelant l'infirmière Chapel. Puis les ténèbres m'envahirent.

 _Entreprise, Infirmerie, point de vue du capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Nous étions en fin de journée, Maggy avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie sur ordre de Bones. Je m'y rendais à la fin de mon quart. J'arrivais à l'infirmerie et me dirigeais directement au lit de Maggy qui était enfin réveillé.

« - Alors on fait le tour de l'horloge au lit ? Plaisantais-je.

\- Surmenage d'après le Docteur. A qui la faute ? je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'assit sur un lit. »

Je luis tendais un PPAD qu'elle prit avec curiosité. Elle en fit une lecture rapide et tout d'un coup son visage s'illumina.

« - Enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et j'étais coincé ici ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller se préparer mais je la retins par le bras.

« - Certainement pas ! Toi tu te reposes, c'est peut être la première planète autre que la Terre que tu vois mais nous n'irons que demain, d'accord. Je te rappelle que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, idiote ! »

Je la rasseyais de force sur le lit de métal et suivit son regard vers le bureau de Leonard.

« - Il faut que tu lui parles. A chaque fois que tu passes, il s'enferme là-dedans. Ça ne va pas durer indéfiniment. »

Je soupirais et l'embrassais sur la joue. Tout était plus simple avec elle. Puis je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Bones, je regardais par l'un des cadrans de verre et je l'aperçus penché sur de nombreux dossiers le regard sérieux comme à chaque fois qu'il était concentrés.

« - et tu devras parler avec Spock aussi ! » me lança-t-elle me faisant sursauté.

Je me retournais pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais elle avait disparue. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres, je n'avais jamais autant merdé que ces derniers jours … Sans plus tarder je pénétrais dans le bureau de Bones. Il ne daigna même pas lever la tête.

« - C'est moi. Lui disais-je simplement.

\- Je sais Gamin. »

Le silence s'installa de façon assez gênante. Sa voix était grave, fidèle à d'habitude mais je percevais de la peur dans sa simple phrase. S'il avait peur de ce que je pouvais penser de lui alors que pouvais-je dire pour moi !

« - Bones, je ne voulais ... comment dire … Je ne savais pas. Je suis un idiot ! »

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillant et la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait que je lui dise clairement !

« - Toi et moi, c'est impossible. Pas que tu ne sois pas mon style. Tu n'as rien à m'envier ! Mais je l'aime !

\- Ecoute gamin, tu vas me laisser parler. C'est moi qui ais fauté. Déjà je n'aurais jamais dû penser à toi comme je l'ai fait. Tu es comme mon petit frère et … comment ça tu l'aimes ?! On parle bien du gobelin au sang vert ?! ».

Il alla jusqu'à un placard derrière son bureau et en sorti une bouteille de bourbon ainsi que deux verres qu'il posa sur la table. Il m'invita à m'assoir et nous servis.

« - Je … n'arrive pas à définir vraiment ce que je ressens en vérité. Lui avouais-je.

\- Ma foi, tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu mais je dois avouer que cette fois c'est avec de la poudre explosive que tu joues. Il n'a toujours pas réagis ?

\- Non, c'est ça le pire ! on bosse ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé et on mange au messe ensemble ! Mais il est aussi neutre qu'avant. J'ai peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec lui et toi ! »

Il but son verre d'un trait. Puis me désigna de son doigt.

« - tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. En ce qui me concerne tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance et inconsciemment j'ai dû confondre cette confiance avec la solitude dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis mon divorce. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis hier soir et je te demande d'accepter mes excuses. C'était inconvenant et tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir. Ensuite, concernant le gobelin, je ne suis pas un expert mais tu devrais lui parler … Ce n'est pas en pratiquant la politique de l'autruche que tout s'arrangera. Tu es une personne franche, trop même mais c'est ce qui plait au gens. C'est ta personnalité ! Alors qu'il le prenne bien ou mal, tu m'as demandé mon opinion, je te la donne.

\- Je rêve tu es la seconde personne à me dire ça !

\- Elle a raison tu sais …

\- Et vous vous côtoyais un peu trop ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et bu le reste de mon verre. Mine de rien, que mes deux meilleurs amis s'entendent aussi bien m'enchantait au plus haut point. Je me levais et il en fit de même. Puis sans crier gare, je le pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçais comme je l'aurais fait avec Sam. Il me rendit mon étreinte fraternelle en me tapotant le dos. Je ne fis pas de réflexion sur mon âge et me laissait aller.

« - Je sais que c'est dur Gamin et si tu as besoin d'aide tu nous as Maggy et moi. Quand à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, oublions tout ça et repartons sur les même bases qu'avant en plus sincères. Je ne te cacherais plus rien. ».

Nous nous séparâmes et je quittais l'infirmerie sur un Bones qui hurlait « Je suis médecin Jim, pas conseiller de couple ! ». De nouveau sure de moi et plein d'énergie ! Demain l'aventure commençait mais pour ça je devais faire un débriefing avec mon équipe. C'est pourquoi je les convoquais tous dans la salle de réunion n°3. La n°1 étant devenu le bureau de Maggy et la n°2 étant investie par des plantes de la serre de Sulu.


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**BONJOUR ! Je remercie infiniment celles qui m'ont laissées un commentaire, cela m'a fait très plaisir et cela me motive à continuer. Je pense que pour le moment, je posterais un chapitre par semaine car j'ai repris l'université et j'ai un emploi du temps chargé ! Mais je ne vous oublierais pas, chers lecteurs, et merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui me suivent régulièrement. Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs points de vue car je trouve que cela permet de mieux cerner les intentions des personnages et de toute façon ils ont tous leur histoire à raconter ) Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Bisous** **J**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE**

 **Chapitre 5 : Début de l'expédition.**

 _USS-Entreprise, Salle de réunion n°3, Point de vue de l'Autoritaire Maggy Wright :_

La salle était grande, aux murs blancs entourant une vaste table de verre ovale. Jim prit place au centre en face de la porte, Spock pris position à sa droite tandis que Leonard allait à sa gauche. Devant cette muraille masculine, je dus me mettre en face. C'était assez étrange comme si je passais un examen ! Puis cette impression s'évanouissait quand l'officier responsable de la téléportation ainsi que Mr Scotty me rejoignirent de mon côté de l'immense table. Bizarrement Khan était également présent mais restait debout près de la porte. J'allais demander à l'officier écossais le pourquoi de sa présence quand Jim prit la parole.

« - Mademoiselle, Messieurs » commença-t-il plein de professionnalisme. « Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale ! En effet, nous venons de trouver la première planète de cette expédition de cinq ans ! Ce voyage est quelque chose de très important et nous nous devons de ne pas rater cette mission, donc le mot d'ordre est prudence, auquel nous devons rajouter réflexion et bon sens. »

Un sifflement moqueur coupa le discours de ce jeune capitaine. Effectivement, Leonard venait de pouffer de rire et entrepris de boire une gorgée d'eau afin de passer son fou rire.

« - Un problème Docteur McCoy ? » demanda Jim un chouia agacé que son ami ait littéralement détruit son discours.

« - Bien sûre que non, Capitaine ! Je me demandais juste si votre beau discours ne s'appliquait qu'à nous ou si vous étiez concerné ? ».

Il se moquait ouvertement et gentiment de lui, après tous les gens autour de cette table et tout l'équipage ou presque connaissait le comportement fougueux de Jim. Les missions précédentes dont m'avait faire part Leonard m'avait bien fait comprendre que Jim n'avait pas changé (voir même qu'il avait empiré !). Néanmoins, Jim décida de tout simplement de l'ignorer tandis que tous (sauf Mr Spock) affichait un sourire en coin.

« - Mr Spock au rapport je vous prie !

\- Bien Capitaine. »

Spock se leva de suite et appuya sur sa tablette. Un hologramme bleu claire de la planète s'afficha accompagné d'information utile tel que la température de la planète, le taux d'oxygène, ou encore les analyses du Scan. Puis il avança devant la table et commença son rapport.

« - La planète que voici est une planète de classe M. Il nous sera donc permis de descendre sans équipement spécifique encore que je le recommande vivement car à certains moments j'ai pu noter tantôt une hausse du taux d'Azote tantôt une hausse du taux d'oxygène, dans des proportion non négligeable. »

«- Ce qui signifie Mr Spock ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des scientifiques » le coupa l'officier de téléportation. Choquant Mr Spock qui devait rarement être coupé de la sorte.

« - La surdose d'azote dans l'oxygène nous ferait dormir durant tout la durée de la surdose tandis que la surdose en oxygène nous mettrait en état d'hyperoxie c'est-à-dire que vos poumons seront au bord de l'implosion. »

La salle entière se tourna vers Khan, son intervention nous ayant paru surprenante. Le Docteur McCoy semblait penser être le seul (avec Mr Spock) à pouvoir répondre. Il en fut d'autant plus impressionné, ce qu'il partagea :

« - Effectivement, je ne vous savais pas scientifique. Avez-vous suivi des cours ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non Docteur, je l'ai … vécu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? intervint Jim, curieux.

\- Voyez-vous, lorsque j'étais jeune, les scientifiques de Starfleet qui travaillaient sur ceux de mon espèce ont fait toutes sortes d'expérience telle l'injection de poisons ou encore les essais chimiques. Fort heureusement, étant biologiquement plus développé que vous, les effets ne duraient qu'un cours instant. Alors je n'ose préciser l'effet que cela aura sur vous … ».

Un blanc impérieux s'installa. Entre l'horreur de la vie de Khan et la gêne pour son intervention quelque peu non attendue ! Spock qui était au moins autant étonné que les pauvres humains que nous étions, fut le premier à réagir.

« - Je vous remercie. » lui dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Si vous permettez que je reprenne mon rapport. Comme je vous le disais il faudra tout de même préparer un équipement pour pallier à tout changement. Ensuite, la faune semble être identique ou presque à celle de la Terre à la différence qu'elle semble plus luxuriante. Le scan a permis la découverte de la présence de vie. Humanoïde ou non, nous devrons prévoir des armes pour se défendre à tout moment. Pour finir, les jours sont légèrement plus court, j'estime la durée de la phase diurne à 18h et la phase nocturne à 5h. Puis-je terminer par le rappel du respect de la directive première qui nous oblige …

\- Je vous remercie Mr Spock ! Nous connaissons tous la directive ! »

Jim détestait les règles et faisait mine de les respecter. « Seulement mine ».

J'étais d'autant plus impressionné par le discours de Mr Spock que j'avais hâte de descendre sur la planète. Jim reprit la parole.

« - Maintenant que vous avez connaissance de tout cela, je vais vous donner vos ordre de mission : Scotty vous nous mettez en orbite de la planète et vous stabiliser le vaisseau afin que nous puissions organiser une expédition demain. Spock : refaites les calculs et informez moi à quel moment l'expédition sera la plus fructueuse ! Bones : prépare les sacs médicaux de voyage, tu descends avec nous. Quant à l'officier Banks, préparer la plateforme de téléportation pour l'heure et les coordonnées que vous transmettra Spock. Ce sera tout Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller. »

Et moi ?! Il n'allait quand même pas me laisser ici ! Il n'oserait pas !

« - Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine mais quelles sont mes instruction pour l'expédition de demain ? »

Jim parut mal à l'aise.

« - Non, Maggy tu ne descends pas. Me dit-il calmement.

\- C'est une blague ? lui demandais-je à tout hasard.

\- Non et c'est non révocable ! tu n'es pas formé pour le travail sur le terrain. Mais si tu tiens à nous aider, tu peux assister Spock. Tu apprendras beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas besoins de tes compétences juridiques pour le moment ou tout du moins pas tant que nous ne découvrons pas de civilisation. »

J'étais hors de moi. Les autres nous regardaient et je ne pus mettre mes pensées à exécution à savoir lui coller une droite. Je tournais donc les talons en fulminant et quittais la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 _USS-Entreprise, point de vue de l'Officier Scientifique Spock :_

L'officier Autoritaire Wright buvait un jus d'orange en mangeant une gaufre devant moi. J'étais arrivé au messe avant tout le monde espérant pouvoir me détendre avant de descendre sur la planète que nous venions de découvrir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, elle m'intriguait et j'avais fait des analyses toute la nuit. J'avais découvert des choses surprenantes et des choses qui l'étaient un peu moins mais cela allait nous changer un peu. J'étais donc tranquillement en train de manger une salade de fruit terrienne au moment où Mlle Wright était arrivée et s'était installée en face de moi pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. J'avais donc pris le temps de l'observer. Si elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait vécu dans l'Iowa, je ne l'aurai spas cru. Elle n'était pas comme Jim. Plus pâle, plus terne … Tout son opposé, lui qui était si lumineux et plein de vie. Pourtant ils avaient un point commun, l'excitation de la découverte de l'inconnue !

« - Vous êtes bien silencieux, Mr Spock. Vous m'avez à peine adressé la parole lorsque je vous ai salué.

\- Acceptez mes excuses, Autoritaire. Je pensais à des choses et d'autres.

\- Vous pensiez ? Je trouve que cela fait un peu trop terrien pour un vulcain ! me dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Voyez-vous … ce qui différencie mon espèce de la vôtre et que nous pensons bien plus que vous, ce n'est peut-être pas le terme exact. « Réfléchir » serait plus adéquat, ce qui nous permet de parler de façon plus logique. C'est un processus naturel pour les vulcains que l'on nous inculque dès que nous sommes en l'âge de réfléchir.

\- En langage terrain cela signifie que vous tournez sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche ! me répondit-elle gentiment en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange. »

J'aimais ce côté des humains, leurs facultés à tout faire tourner autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient les soleils de l'Univers. Et c'est sur cette idée que le soleil du vaisseau entra lui aussi au messe. Jim rayonnais comme Maggy. Un peu trop même ! Jim se dirigea vers le réplicateur avant de venir vers nous mais seul moi put voir l'hésitation qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il arriva : à savoir à coté de qui devait-il s'asseoir. A mon grand étonnement il vint s'assoir à côté de moi. L'habitude pouvait faire à un homme des choses stupides ! Je me rappelais parfaitement la discussion que j'avais eue avec Mlle Wright. J'avais donc réfléchit et j'avais pris ma décision. Lorsque Jim m'avait embrassé de … force si je puis dire. Si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu l'assommer d'un pincement. Pourtant j'avais ressentis des choses que jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir. Je dois avouer qu'au début j'avais été choqué puis en colère et en une fraction de seconde une onde de chaleur me parcourue le long de l'échine et j'avais cédé à cette pulsion laissant nos langues se rencontrer et nos dents s'entrechoquer. J'en avais honte rien qu'à y repenser mais j'avais pris ma décision. Au moment où Jim s'asseyait, Maggy se leva d'un bond le regard mauvais.

« - Bonjour Maggy » lui dit Jim « tu ne finis pas ton petit déj' ?

\- Non, Tiberius, J'ai trop de travail. » Puis se tournant vers moi, elle retrouva son sourire. «Mr Spock, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. »

Je lui fis un signe de tête qu'elle me rendit puis sans un regard pour Jim, elle s'en alla. Probablement rejoindre son entre rempli de code et de classeur. Jim soupira.

« - Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore.

\- Voyez-Vous Capitaine, votre présence ne fait pas toujours l'unanimité … »

Je tournais un regard en coin vers Jim. Son café avait stoppé sa route au bord de ses lèvres.

« - Et vous êtes de quel avis ? me demanda-t-il en rougissant.

\- Nous dirons que je ne suis pas du point de vue actuel de Mlle Wright … ».

Ses joues rougirent de plus belle et je fis ce que je ne faisais que très rarement. Je lâchais un sourire en coin. Presque imperceptible mais je savais qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il voulait jouer ? Soit nous allions jouer mais je n'étais pas de ceux qui perdent facilement !

Puis me levant avec grâce et sensualité, j'effleurais furtivement sa cuisse de mon genou. Il sursauta mais je sus que cela avait produit l'effet escompté. Je quittais le messe, le visage neutre mais intérieurement j'étais plié de rire. Après tout n'étais-je pas à moitié humain …

 _USS-Entreprise Salle de Téléportation point de vue du capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Je passais les portes de la salle de téléportation, la pièce était vide donc je devais être le premier arrivé. Je vérifiais les coordonnées sur la console. Pas pour voir si l'officier Banks avait fait correctement son travail, j'aimais juste trifouiller les consoles et les ordinateurs du vaisseau. Tout le monde savait que j'étais un As en informatique ! Néanmoins je pus constater que le travail de l'officier était bien exécuté. Je commençais à placer les sacs d'explorations sur les dalles et recomptais les armes ainsi que les vivres. C'est à ce moment que Maggy entra suivi de près par Leonard qui portait trois sacoches médicales.

« - Jim ! Tu n'es pas venu faire ton contrôle ! me lança-t-il en installant les sacoches avec les autres sacs.

\- Je vais très bien et … Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! »

Bones venait de me planter un hypospray dans le cou, toujours par derrière le traître ! Je me dirigeais vers Maggy.

« - Hey, tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? lui demande-je prudemment. »

Elle me regarda de façon meurtrière …

« - il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne sait pas sur quoi nous allons tomber. Si nous estimons qu'il n'y a aucun danger, tu pourras nous rejoindre ... »

Son regard se fit moins menaçant mais pas moins suspicieux. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour lui montrer que je la comprenais mais elle s'arracha à mon étreinte en sifflant de mauvaise humeur avant de partir en saluant gentiment Bones.

« - Et moi qui croyait que tu avais la côte chez la gente féminine … pouffa Bones. »

Mais je vis son regard s'assombrir quand Spock arrivait à son tour suivit de Khan. Je ne pus empêcher le feu envahir mes joues me remémorant la scène de ce matin. Spock quant à lui affichait son regard neutre. Il se dirigeait rapidement jusqu'à la plateforme suivit de près par Bones et Khan. J'assistais alors à une scène des plus étranges. Alors que nous attendions l'officier Banks qui trainait Dieu ne sait où, Bones lançait à Spock un regard sombre que ce dernier qui se trouvait de dos ne pouvait voir. Soudain Khan se pencha à l'oreille de Bones et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir. Sa main effleura celle de mon ami qui se laissa faire. Je cru comprendre quelque chose mais je devais être sûre avant d'aller lui parler. Banks arriva enfin !

« - Enfin l'officier prodigue ! Lançais-je agacé.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine, je vérifiais certaines informations.

\- Que cela ne soit pas une habitude … Bien ! Commencez par téléporter ces trois énergumènes (en cet instant rien ne me venait à l'esprit d'autre que cette appellation : Bones me cachait quelque chose, Spock se vengeait surement et Khan … Et bien khan restait Khan !) Ensuite vous me téléporterez ainsi que deux agents de sécurités.

\- Bien Capitaine ! »

Après quelques programmations supplémentaires, les trois personnes suscitées disparurent progressivement dans un halo de lumière avec leur bagage puis ce fut mon tour accompagné de deux montagnes de muscles …

 _Planète de classe M, Point de vue de Khan :_

La planète était magnifique ! D'un vert profond et enivrant, la forêt nous entourait tel un cocon végétal. Je pus remarquer que cette impression n'était pas que mienne. Mr Spock était déjà armé de son tricordeur scientifique et prenait des échantillons de tout ce qui lui passait à bout de doigt. Le docteur McCoy regardait autour de lui émerveillé, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mon regard dériva vers ses lèvres mais je détournais rapidement le regard quand il se tournait vers moi. Il s'approcha et me tendis un sac avec une arme et des vivres. Un sac de couchage était attaché et s'accompagné d'une toile de tente ainsi que d'un équipement de survie.

« - On ne voyage pas léger ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Docteur, je peux supporter un poids supérieur au vôtre à valeur de 200%. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de porter le vôtre … »

Le docteur rougis légèrement avant de rire. C'était un rire de façade car il ne savait pas si j'étais sérieux ou non et je ne risquais pas de le lui dire. Quand le capitaine se matérialisa entre nous, il se retourna vivement lui tendant une sacoche identique au mien mais portant l'insigne du commandement. Le capitaine était accompagné deux hommes de sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes d'un comme un accord de partir explorer la zone. Le capitaine et Spock marchait devant nous tandis que les deux redshirts faisaient des rondes aux alentours. J'aperçus un arbre immense sur notre droite. Je pris le poignet du docteur pour le plaquer contre le tronc craquelé et humide nous cachant à la vue des deux autres. Je risquais une œillade sur l'autre binôme qui à mon grand plaisir n'avait pas remarqué mon manège. Bones se débattait vivement sous ma poigne, que je desserrais quand il me fit remarquer que je lui tordais le poignet. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et m'approchais de lui de plus en plus. Un sourire carnassier ornait mes lèvres tandis que lui essayait de conserver son sérieux mais il ne trompait personne. Surtout pas moi !

« - Mon bon docteur … J'ai vu votre comportement à l'égard de Mr Spock.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? me dit-il tentant vainement une fois encore de paraître menaçant.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublier Docteur, je le sais … Vous en voulez à Mr Spock … ».

Le docteur essaya de me coller une droite. Se rappelait-il qui se trouvait en face de lui ? Je l'esquivais avec aisance et pris sa hanche de ma main gauche pour coller nos corps et lui arrachait un baiser sauvage. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient et je mordais sa lèvre inférieure, goutant au liquide rouge qui perlait. Nos visages se séparèrent et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

« - Avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition, Docteur ? lui susurrais-je.

\- Khan … » il avala sa salive et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

« - j'y ai réfléchit et je ne sais pas encore quoi répondre. Il y a trop d'inconnue dans l'équation. Comment une relation basée sur le sexe peut-elle être saine ? Nous allons devoir vivre cinq dans un vaisseau spatial ! Je ne suis pas certain que …

\- Docteur, ce que je vous propose est loin d'être sain. Bien au contraire, je veux partager avec vous une relation sauvage, purement charnelle et basé sur la passion.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez, **_Leonard_**. » Lui murmurais-je en mordillant son oreille.

Il gémissait sous mon corps mais il devait se rendre compte de ce que je désirais et surtout que j'étais loin d'être un ange. Je reculais brusquement et partis sans demander mon reste, une fois encore. Le laissant là, pantelant.

Puis je rejoignis le capitaine et Mr Spock qui me demandèrent où était passé le docteur McCoy. Je leur annonçais qu'il ne s'était pas senti bien et qu'il se reposait au pied d'un arbre. Ils me lancèrent un regard suspicieux mais c'est ce moment que choisit le docteur pour nous rejoindre. Il les rassura en prétextant un malaise surement dû à la faim qu'il n'avait pas trouvé au petit déjeuné. Je me tournais vers eux et les analysa du regard le plus froid que je pouvais produire. Ils hochèrent la tête en guise d'excuse. Je fis de même pour leur montrer que j'acceptais les dites excuses et le capitaine s'écria comme pour changer de sujet :

« - Je propose d'établir le campement dans la clairière que nous avons aperçus un peu plus loin. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de point d'eau mais je pense que cela ne devrait plus tarder. De plus d'après les statistiques de Mr Spock, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Nous reprendrons demain. » Annonça le Capitaine Kirk.

Tous, nous rejoignirent cette clairière et commençâmes à installer les tentes ainsi qu'allumer un feu. Je m'agenouillais pour effectuer cette dernière tâche quand le docteur me tandis un bol de ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe. Les autres commençaient à manger un peu plus loin. Je saisis le contenant mais je fus surpris de sentir l'effet rugueux d'un bout de papier sous le bord de l'assiette creusée. Le docteur s'éloigna et je pris discrètement le papier que je reconnus comme provenant du petit calepin que le docteur McCoy gardait dans sa poche pour y noter les choses qu'il estimait importantes. Ensuite je le dépliais pour y lire l'écriture fine et presque illisible caractéristique des médecins :

« **_Je veux oublier …_** »


	8. CHAPITRE 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée si mes publications ne sont pas régulières mais j'ai deux raisons : la première c'est la période des colles à la fac et la second est que j'écris une autre fic X-MEN que je vous invite à lire intitulée A JAMAIS qui sera de l'ordre de 3 ou 4 chapitres et qui relate des évènements survenus après le film Day's Of Futur Past. Attention c'est une cherik (relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre le professeur X et Magneto). Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et à ceux qui commence ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

 **Chapitre 7 : Amour de classe M**

 _Warning : relation sexuelle entre … je n'allais quand même pas le dire )_

 _Planète de classe M, Camp, Point de vue du Médecin Chef Leonard McCoy :_

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la planète, l'enveloppant d'un rideau étoilé. J'avais voulu rester dehors alors que tous étaient sous leur tente. Demain serait une grosse journée surement plus qu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant quand les scintillements apparurent je ne pus me résoudre à quitter ma place auprès du feu. Soit j'avais dû me recouvrir d'une couverture chauffante mais le spectacle en était à couper le souffle. Les étoiles brillaient de façon plus vives que sur Terre, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi après tout j'étais médecin pas physicien ! Cela augmentait considérablement le charme du lieu : un feu de bois en plein milieu d'une clairière entouré d'une forêt dense et mystérieuse d'où s'échappait des bruits plus mystérieux encore.

D'après les estimations de Spock, le soleil se lèverait dans environs 5 heures. Je décidais donc de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie et mon cœur. En l'espace de trois jours Jim avait découvert mes sentiments, ce dernier en avait pour Spock et Khan voulait entretenir une relation purement charnelle avec moi. Mais putain, je ne m'étais pas engagé pour vivre une comédie romantique ! Car honnêtement cela y ressemblait fort. Comment allais-je faire pour avoir une vie normale pendant ces 5 ans ? Si d'aventure, il y avait des permissions je pourrais disparaître le temps de la dîtes permission mais en attendant …

Une irrésistible envie de bailler me prit et je ne pris aucun gant pour m'en priver. Je baillais donc à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de me décider à aller me coucher. La réflexion sur ma vie fut courte mais la situation en était simple de complexité ! Je me levais et réajustais la couverture. En me dirigeant vers ma tente, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard trainer sur la tente de Jim. Je n'étais pas pervers au point de l'imaginer dormir en cette instant mais à une époque je ne m'en serais pas priver seulement la donne avait changée. J'arrivais à ma tente où je pénétrais en lançant la couverture dans un coin et en ôtant mon tee-shirt d'officier médical. L'obscurité de la tente m'enveloppait tout comme la fraîcheur qui envahit ma peau la faisant frissonner. Je sentis la chair de poule remonter le long de mon dos quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Avec horreur, mon cœur s'accéléra et au moment où je me précipitais vers une lampe, deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent, m'entravant de tout mouvement. C'était Khan.

L'Augment colla son corps au mien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou et son torse dans mon dos se surélever à chaque respiration. Il était calme contrairement à moi qui venais de paniquer comme un hamster devant un serpent !

« - Khan, qu'est ce vous faites dans ma tente ? Murmurais-je.

\- Pourquoi Docteur ? Après votre message vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je resterais les bras croisés … »

Comme pour accompagner son geste à ses paroles, il mordilla ma nuque. Je frissonnais de plus belle en sentant ses dents sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux pour approfondir mes sens. Le toucher de ses lèvres douces et pleines, son souffle chaud de plus en plus erratique dans mes cheveux, ses mains qui découvraient mon corps et laissaient des trainés de feu sur ma peau et son érection qui naissait dans le bas de mon dos. J'avais accepté cette relation mais savoir que Jim dormais dans la tente situé à peine à 10 mètres fit remonter mes remords. Comme si je lui devais quelque chose ! Soudain, je sentis la main gauche de Khan tirer sur les boutons de mon pantalon pour se glisser vicieusement dedans. Je pris peur. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de l'homme qui avait franchi mon espace vital. Il semblait blesser malgré l'excitation que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

« - Docteur ? Souffla-t-il .

\- Je n'y arrive pas, commençais-je, pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici et pas avec … ».

Mon regard se perdit dans la direction de la tente du Capitaine. Khan souffla et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, je m'en voulais d'avoir interrompu cet instant de proximité avec lui. J'y avais ressenti du plaisir mais j'avais honte de moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me retournais pour que Khan ne me voie pas ainsi. J'étais un homme, non ? Certes mais un homme brisé pour l'instant. Je l'entendis arriver entre deux sanglots muets. Il me reprit dans ses bras et appuya son étreinte.

« - Je vois Docteur. Ne vous en faites pas. Permettez-moi juste une chose. Me demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? demandais-je en simulant une voix sure. J'étais assez fier du résultat.

\- Laissez-moi dormir à vos côté, juste cette nuit. »

Sa demande fut une véritable surprise qui me fit oublier pourquoi j'avais pleuré l'instant d'avant. Ses yeux me fixaient comme deux orbes d'obsidienne. Je ne pus qu'accepter, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le renvoyer hors de la tente. Et le sentiment de ne pas être seul me fit le plus grand bien. Egoïste, non ? Je venais de refuser ses avances mais j'acceptais sa présence à mes côtés cette nuit … Lamentable.

Je me rendis à peine compte quand nous nous mîmes au lit « dans le sac de couchage ». Nous étions à l'étroit mais son corps collé au mien me réchauffait. Nous étions encore dans la même position c'est-à-dire lui dans mon dos mais en chien de fusil. Quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille, je pris sa main dans la mienne après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je cru percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner dans mon cou. Mais je ne sus jamais si cela était vrai ou faux car le sommeil me gagna et il ne me le dirait surement pas.

 _Entreprise, Point de vue du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura :_

Je vérifiais les constantes de la planète pour la centième fois. Je soufflais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un café et de voir autre chose que mon poste de travail. Je décrochais mon écouteur portatif et le posais sur une tablette pour finalement pivoter mon siège et me lever. Me détendre les jambes me fit un bien fou mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'étirer devant le reste de l'équipage présent sur la passerelle. Je me retournais vers le siège de commandement. L'Autoritaire Wright s'y trouvait et semblait tout comme moi quelques secondes plus tôt sur le point de péter un câble. Elle me regarda en faisant un grand sourire.

« - Lieutenant, puis-je vous aider ? me demanda-t-elle bienveillante.

\- Autor… Capitaine, je vous prie de m'excuser. Pourrais-je quitter mon poste ?

\- Vous finissez dans un quart d'heure pourtant. Avez-vous un problème ?

\- Non, aucun. Mais comme les constantes sont identique depuis plusieurs heures et que l'Officier Kilien (je me tournais pour lui faire un signe de tête) qui prend mon poste au changement de quart m'a assuré que prendre un peu plus tôt ne le dérangeait pas. Je me demandais si vous m'autorisiez à partir. »

Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa tablette portative et de tapoter quelques instant. Elle l'a posa et me regarda en souriant encore plus.

« - Vous pouvez y aller, c'est réglé. »

J'inclinais la tête pour la remercier et me dirigeais vers le turbolift. J'y entrais et appuyais sur le bouton pour aller à l'étage du mess. Je voulais ab-so-lu-ment un café. A ma grande surprise (ou pas car en cela elle ressemblait énormément à Kirk), le capitaine Wright se leva du siège de commandement d'un bond en soufflant bruyamment.

« - Monsieur Sulu, à vous les commandes ! » lança-t-elle au japonais qui se mit à rayonner.

Elle s'engouffra dans le turbolift avant qu'il ne se referme et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le même bouton que moi. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda si j'étais « la petite-amie » du gobelin. Je compris directement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« - Oui, enfin … non. Je l'étais mais nous nous sommes séparés d'un comme un accord. Répondis-je légèrement agacée.

\- Je ne vous demanderais pas pourquoi ?

\- Non en effet, cela relève de ma sphère privé ainsi que celle du Commandeur.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Sachez néanmoins que vous m'en voyiez désolée. »

Elle semblait sincère ce qui me fit regretter mes paroles mais j'étais sure d'une chose : elle me cachait quelque chose et comme elle était la meilleure amie de mon idée du pourquoi Spock m'avait quitté …

« - Voyez-vous Capitaine … commençais-je. (Elle se tourna vers moi avec son éternel air bienveillant) Je suis quasiment certaine que le Capitaine Kirk n'y est pas étranger. »

Son sourire s'effaça ce qui affirma mes soupçons. Elle se reprit très rapidement et recommença à sourire.

« - Voyons cela ! Qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait dire ça ? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une idée mais je ne peux rien affirmer. Bien entendu, je n'ai rien contre le capitaine, comme je vous l'ai dit c'était un accord tacite entre nous. »

Maintenant je savais que je devrais chercher dans cette direction. Le capitaine Wright était vraiment sympathique, sincèrement. C'est pourquoi je lui proposais donc d'aller boire le café avec moi. Elle accepta de bon cœur. Quand nous arrivâmes au Mess, quelques membres d'équipage s'y trouvaient et se levèrent quand nous entrâmes pour saluer le capitaine par intérim. Elle leur demanda de se rassoir en plaisantant sur le fait que ce rôle ne lui convenait pas. Après être passée au réplicateur, nous nous installâmes à une table un peu isolée pour être au calme.

« - Sincèrement, Lieutenant Uhura, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Jim trouve dans le rôle de Capitaine.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, Capitaine. Je suis Lieutenant et je n'ai par conséquent jamais expérimenté ce statut. D'ailleurs je n'y ais jamais concourue. Lui répondis-je amusée par une telle différence entre les deux amis. Au fait, en dehors de la passerelle, vous pouvais m'appeler Nyota.

\- Je vous remercie, appelez-moi Maggy. Je déteste quand on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour ma mère. Me dit-elle un peu nostalgique.

\- Votre mère travaillait pour Starfleet ? lui demandais-je curieuse.

\- Oh non, elle était une simple femme au foyer. Mais j'ai repris son nom et peu de gens m'appelle ainsi. »

Je ne lui demandais pas le pourquoi de ce changement de nom. C'était sa vie privée. Nous continuâmes à discuter et plus le temps passait plus je la trouvais amusante, pleine de vie et intelligente. J'appris qu'elle parlait plusieurs langues terriennes anciennes comme l'ancien Egyptien, le Grec et le Latin et des langues extra-terrestres comme le vulcain et un peu le klingon. Nous avions énormément de points communs et cela nous rapprocha encore plus.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Sulu et Chekov entrèrent eux aussi au mess. Je comprenais pour Sulu qui était officier mais Chekov n'en était pas un. D'autant que le mess de cet étage était réservé aux officiers. Sulu dissipa le malentendu.

« - Capitaine, Lieutenant, Veuillez-nous excuser mais le mess de l'autre étage est fermé car le réplicateur est « cassé ». Une Yeoman l'a littéralement rendu fou et il a implosé ! On y allait quand on a croisé le Docteur M'Benga qui nous a dit de nous restaurer ici. Je tiens à vous informer, Capitaine, que l'équipe de la phase nocturne à bien pris le relai.

\- Je prends note Mr Sulu, répondit le Capitaine Wright. Et il n'y aucun problème à ce que vous utilisiez le mess des officiers. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des documents juridiques à vérifier et j'ai l'impression que cela n'a pas été fait depuis le 20eme Siècle. Et je pèse mes mots ! »

Je me levais également afin de poser mon mug dans le compartiment à cet effet quand je me pris le pied dans le pied de ma chaise. Je perdis l'équilibre et manquais de tomber. Ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité d'un certain jeune russe qui accompagnait Sulu.

« - Je vous remercie, Chekov. Sans vous, je me serais définitivement ridiculisé. Rigolais-je.

\- Ce n'est rrrrien Lieutenant, Vous auriez fait pareil. Je veux dire pour éviter le rrridicule, pas me rattrrraper. Enfin … »

Le pauvre jeune russe s'emmêlait dans ses explications et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que j'en été la cause. Je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter mais le capitaine Wright prit le relai.

« - Ma foi Monsieur Chekov, il est rassurant de savoir que l'on peut compter sur des hommes comme vous ! dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'est bien vrai, sans lui je serais totalement perdu haha. Renchérit Sulu en tapant le dos du jeune homme. »

Chekov rougit du menton à la pointe de ses cheveux si cela lui avait été possible. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, le communicateur du capitaine sonna. Elle décrocha en reprenant un visage plus sérieux. Elle écouta quelques instants, son visage se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Puis elle raccrocha et nous dit :

« - Tout le monde sur la passerelle, je veux tous les hommes et femmes les plus compétents. Et je vous veux tous les trois ! ».

Puis elle partit en courant. Nous étions abasourdis mais nous prîmes sa suite en courant également. Tout ce que nous savions était que cela avait forcément un rapport avec l'équipe descendu sur la planète.

 _Planète de classe M, Campement, Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk :_

La nuit était tombée assez rapidement et le froid l'avait accompagné. Ce n'était pas glacial mais une couverture n'était pas de trop. Nous étions tous allés nous coucher sauf Bones qui avait souhaité rester seul auprès du feu encore quelques instants. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée car l'environnement nous était totalement inconnu. Y avait-il des bêtes sauvages ? des autochtones ? Il savait se débrouiller mais prudence était mère de sûreté. Je me levais de mon sac de couchage quand j'entendis un bruit au dehors. J'ouvrais légèrement la porte da ma tente et vu Bones qui s'était déplacé. Il se dirigeait vers sa tente. Pourtant lorsqu'il passa à quelques mètres de la mienne, il se stoppa et tourna sa tête pour me regarder … enfin ma tente. Pourtant le stress me vint et je m'écartais précipitamment de la paroi de tissu, le cœur battant la chamade comme un adolescent pris en flagrant délit. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer et je l'entendis ouvrir sa propre tente pour y entrer. Il faudrait vraiment que l'on parle en tête à tête. Je voulais vraiment m'expliquer et m'excuser si mes actions avaient été explicites.

La chair de poule parcourue mon torse qui n'était recouvert que d'un débardeur gris réglementaire. Je rouvris les yeux et faillis hurler de terreur. Spock se trouvait devant moi à deux mètres, dans MA tente. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

« - Spock ! Vous m'avez foutu une peur bleue ! rigolais-je plus stressé qu'amusé. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il était pied nu et portait son bas d'uniforme. Je pus constater qu'il était plus intelligent que moi vu qu'il avait eu le réflexe d'enfiler le sous-pull noir à col roulé thermique. Mais quel con je pouvais faire ….

« - Spock ? Vous êtes somnambule ? Je ne pensais pas que les vulcains pouvaient en souffrir …

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Capitaine. Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas.

\- Oui mais vous êtes à moitié humain et je-ne-suis-pas-idiot ! »

Spock s'avança brusquement réduisant à néant les deux mètres qui nous séparaient. Son corps frôlait le mien à chacune de nos inspirations. Je pus remarquer à quel point ses yeux pouvait être noir surtout dans cette obscurité. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques ? Le rouge me montait aux joues et je n'eus plus froid du tout bien au contraire.

« - Je crois que le Docteur a des sentiments pour vous, Jim. »

Putain mais comment le savait-il ?

« - Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Spock et de toute façon …

\- Et vous Jim ? en avez-vous pour lui ? me coupa-t-il. »

Son visage s'était rapproché du mien, ses mains survolaient ma hanche et ma joue. Sans jamais me toucher. En cet instant, mon officier en second avait un charme plus que magnétique.

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Spock mais ce qu'il y a entre Bones et moi est purement fraternel et de toute façon cela ne vous regarde en rien. Je tentais désespérément de garder un zeste de sérieux mais il s'effritait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

\- Mais qui a dit que je jouais Jim ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Spock se colla à moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Bien malgré moi je répondis plus que favorablement à ce baiser. Sa langue était si douce et chaude moi qui l'avait toujours crûs froid. J'avais eu tort ! Son bassin se colla au mien et nous nous frottâmes l'un à l'autre en grognant. Enfin moi je gémissais, lui grognait. Il me poussa sur mon sac de couchage et m'ôta mon pantalon. Je m'occupais moi-même de mon débardeur puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller à l'envers et je tendis la main pour en faire de même avec ses vêtements mais il la repoussa vivement en la ramenant de façon autoritaire au-dessus de ma tête. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près de mon visage mais se stoppa à quelques millimètres. Ses lèvres me faisaient de l'œil … Alors j'avançais la tête doucement et déposait un chaste baisé sur ces lèvres. Je reculais et pus voire l'étonnement sur son visage.

« - Ne va pas croire que je suis un adepte intégral de l'amour tendre, Spock. Je pourrais te surprendre. Tentais-je pour le ramener à moi.

\- Je n'y comptais pas. Me répondit-il.

\- Tu as fait ton choix alors ? lui demandais-je. Es-tu sûre de vouloir m'accompagner sur le chemin des affres de l'enfer ? Beaucoup n'approuveront pas …

\- Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible, Jim. »

Il m'embrassa de la façon la plus tendre que je n'avais jamais connue. Sa main droite me caressait la tête tandis que l'autre descendait mon boxer. Mon sexe fut libéré de sa prison de tissu et je gémis quand ses longs doigts fins vinrent le toucher. Il quitta mon visage pour descendre laissant une route de baiser sur mon corps. Quand je sentis son souffle sur mon membre tendu, je levais brusquement la tête.

« - Attends, Spock. Ne te sens pas obligé … Tu ne l'a jamais fait et je ne veux pas te forcer la main. »

Pour toute réponse, il me prit en bouche et commença son travail avec passion mais je pouvais sentir qu'il faisait son possible pour que je ne sente ni ses dents ni son manque d'expérience en la matière. En effet, je savais qu'il n'avait jamais eu de Pon Farr, pas encore tout du moins. Je pris littéralement mon pied. Comment pouvait-il être si doué ? Je sentis le plaisir monté en moi.

« - Arrête s'il te plait, je ne veux pas venir dans … enfin tu vois. » lui soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Soudain il retira son haut et ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Et dire qu'il m'avait interdit de le faire. Quel hypocrite ! Je découvris néanmoins l'anatomie masculine vulcaine. Ce que je vis était magnifique et tellement incroyable. Son pénis était dur dû au plaisir et deux petits … je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais elles commençaient à la base de son sexe et semblait vouloir s'accrocher à ma main quand je l'approchais. D'ailleurs, l'une des petites choses s'enroula autour de l'un de mes doigts. Je pus constater que son membre à lui était légèrement plus vert et d'infimes petites bosses le parcouraient et suintaient un liquide transparent.

Il désigna les petites « lianes vivantes » comme des vrilles et m'expliqua que le liquide transparent était un lubrifiant naturel. Je savais combien cela lui coutait de me parler de ça, lui qui était si pudique. Je me collais à lui et lui murmurait un « tu es vraiment merveilleux ». Qui le fit verdir mais je ne le vis pas autant que je l'aurais voulu dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il me retourna sur le ventre et déposa une myriade de baisers des omoplates aux reins et aux bas du dos en passant sur mes fesses. Je gémissais de plaisir sous cette attention qu'il m'offrait. Soudain j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je sentis un de ses doigts pénétrer mon antre et commencer à aller venir. Il comprit la gêne que je ressentais car il se retira et enduisit sa main de lubrifiant naturel qu'il s'écrêtait. Puis il recommença son intrusion. Au début ce fut vraiment étrange mais bientôt le plaisir s'imposa et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose. Qu'il me fasse jouir. Mais je ne voulais pas jouir seul.

« - Spock, S'il te plait, vient avec moi … » l'implorais-je.

Je le sentis se pencher sur moi, son torse se collant à mon dos et son souffle sur ma nuque. Son membre vient se placer où ses doigts avaient pris possession et commença son entré. Je l'avais sous-estimé. En effet, la douleur survint plus vite que l'étonnement. Il commença à se retirer pour me laisser souffler mais je lui pris la main.

« - Vas-y en une fois … » Il se raidit, visiblement il était contre l'idée. « Fais ce que je te dis … » lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de désir.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il me pénétra d'un coup et se stoppa. J'eus le souffle coupé. Mon dieu … J'attendis quelques secondes que la sensation passe puis sous son souffle erratique, je commençais timidement à bouger des hanches. Ce fut pour lui le signal. Il bougea doucement au début comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal puis je sentis ses mains durcirent leurs prises sur mes hanches. Puis il me fit l'amour de façon passionné mêlant plaisir et découverte. Je sentais ses deux vrilles frôler mes fesses à chaque va et vient. Je voulais aller à leur rencontre d'une de mes mains mais le plaisir m'écrasait et je mordais mon avant-bras pour ne pas hurler. Le plaisir grimpa en moi sans prévenir et je vins sur le sac de couchage dans un gémissement aigu tandis que Spock venait dans un grognement grave avec quelques derniers va et vint. Surement dernier vestige bestial de son peuple (les grognements). Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes puis il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi en mettant la couverture supplémentaire que j'avais sur nous, camouflant notre nudité.

Je me tournais vers l'homme avec qui je venais de faire l'amour. Son habituel coupe de cheveux au cordo était hirsute et collait un peu à son front. Sa peau pâle avait une teinte plus verte et il avait fermé les yeux comme pour retrouver son calme. Je ne devais pas être mieux. Sans sa permission, je me blottis contre son flanc gauche sans pour autant me coller à lui. Dur à réaliser mais avec un peu d'effort j'y parvint. Puis je murmurais la seule chose que j'avais vraiment envie de lui dire :

« - Ce n'est pas pour Bones que j'ai ce genre de sentiments … »

Je venais de lui faire ma déclaration et je sentis son bras gauche s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Il fermait toujours les yeux mais je sus qu'il m'avait écouté et compris. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour clairement définir ses sentiments, je n'étais pas dupe et le connaissais mieux qu'il le pensait. Mais je savais au plus profond de moi que s'il m'avait fait l'amour, c'était qu'il m'aimait. Il avait juste besoin d'être sure. La fatigue me gagna et c'est sur ces dernières réflexion que je m'endormis dans les bras du Vulcain que j'aimais.


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**Bonjour ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 de l'aventure de l'Entreprise ! au programme de l'action et un règlement de compte … Je n'en dis pas plus ! passez un bon moment et bonne lecture !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

Chapitre 8 : SOS y-a-t-il un médecin ?

 _Planète de classe M, point de vue de Khan :_

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé mais l'aube ne tarderait pas à venir. L'air se réchauffait et la moiteur de la jungle commençait à faire son œuvre. Là où la nuit, elle frigorifiait jusqu'à l'os en journée, elle vous mettait dans une sorte de malaise constant dû à l'atmosphère lourd qui s'en dégageait. J'ouvrais les yeux sur la toile de tente bleu qui n'était pas la mienne mais celle du Docteur McCoy. J'inspirais un grand coup en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Nous avions tout simplement dormi l'un contre l'autre. J'étais un être supérieur, j'aurais pu le faire mien quand je le voulais mais quelque chose en ce Docteur le différenciait des autres. Il n'était pas comme le « Capitaine » Kirk ou son second Vulcain. Il était comme une pierre à l'état brute parsemée d'éclat faite par les coups durs de la vie et qui refusait de se laisser polir sagement. Un bon vieux médecin de campagne de ce bon vieux sud des Etats Unis d'Amérique comme il aimait tant à le rappeler. Je pense que c'est cela qui m'attire vers lui comme un aimant. Cette singularité qui fait de lui un humain très différent. Il doit y en avoir d'autre mais c'est le premier comme lui que je rencontre. Etonnamment je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte la « proposition » que je lui avais faite après ce qui s'était passé avec l'USS-Vengeance. Il ne devait pas avoir oublié mais c'était comme avec ce nouvel officier, cette Mlle Wright. Ils connaissaient toute l'Histoire et à aucun moment leurs yeux n'avaient reflété peur ou haine. Ils ne m'avaient pas accueilli à bras ouverts mais en cela ils étaient différents des autres. Voilà comment était le Docteur Leonard McCoy. Je tournais mon visage vers la place vide et dépourvu de chaleur. Le Docteur était sorti il y a près d'une heure et n'était toujours pas rentré. J'étais réveillé depuis tout ce temps mais j'avais feins le sommeil, encore que je pense qu'il avait compris mon manège, après tout il était médecin. Etait-il sorti ramasser des échantillons ? C'était le rôle du Vulcain. Alors à moins d'être tombé sur une quelconque bestiole à soigner, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne rentre pas. Je me levais doucement et sorti en silence de la tente en quête du fameux docteur. Le tour du camp fut vite fait et je n'y trouvais aucune trace du Dr. McCoy. Il s'était donc aventuré dans la forêt, tous savaient qu'il n'était pas homme à avoir peur mais entre courage et inconscience, la différence était infime. Devais-je réveiller le Capitaine ? Je réfutais l'idée d'autant que nous serions rentrés bien avant le réveil des autres. Je m'avançais donc vers la verdure et m'engouffrais dans cette jungle étouffante. J'y voyais comme en plein jour mais le fait que cela ne devait pas être le cas de la personne que je cherchais me traversa l'esprit. Je criais son nom.

« - DOCTEUR MCCOY ! »

Le silence s'imposa dans la jungle. Bizarrement je la trouvais plus sympathique quand il y avait un peu de bruits même si je n'avais pas pu définir leur nature. Pourtant je baissais d'un ton comme si la forêt m'intimait de le faire.

« - Docteur McCoy ? »

Je le cherchais de cette façon durant un bon quart d'heure quant au détour d'un immense arbre au tronc robuste, je tombais sur lui assis au pied du tronc les genoux rapprochés près de son torse, tremblant, les cheveux en bataille et le teint livide. Une rapide analyse m'indiqua qu'il était en état de choc, ce qui pour un médecin était chose difficile.

« - Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Chuuuuuut ! il va vous entendre … articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Qui va m'entendre ? m'efforçais-je de chuchoter. »

Pour toute réponse, le docteur leva le bras lentement en pointant du doigt une masse obscure dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Je suivis du regard son bras et sa main pour voir la chose qui l'affolait à ce point. Pendant un instant bien plus long qu'il aurait dû être, la peur me prit les tripes. Devant nous, une masse informe noire qui semblait se mouvoir comme un tas de serpent grouillant au sol sur ce qui semblait être un corps inerte. Le silence ambiant était brisé par un bruit de succion mêlé à des craquements sourds et à des plaintes quasi-silencieuses. Le haut d'uniforme rouge me fit comprendre une chose : nous ne serions plus six à rentrer mais cinq … à condition de s'échapper. Je me retournais vers le Docteur qui était toujours pétrifié. Je lui pris doucement le bras et le tirais vers moi tout aussi précautionneusement pour le lever. Tout allait plus ou moins comme je l'avais prévu jusqu'au moment où un bout de bois craqua sous mon pied gauche. Cliché ! Je me tournais d'un coup vers la « chose » qui s'était stoppé et s'était à présent tourné vers nous. La masse faisait environ 3 mètres de haut et de large, était pourvu de 8 pattes velues et le plus déstabilisant : son corps entier était recouvert d'yeux de toutes tailles de couleur onyx. Un large sourire barra le haut de la masse et laissa paraître une rangé de crocs acérés.

« - Mais que voilà … des oiseaux tombés du nid … ricana la chose. »

Sa voix semblait double voir même triple mêlant sonorités aigues et graves.

Elle amorça un pas dans notre direction. Ce fut le signale. Je pris le bras du docteur et l'entrainais dans une course folle. Tantôt sautant, tantôt se baissant pour éviter tout genre d'obstacle avec la Créature sur les talons. Nous courions sans nous arrêter mais le camp n'apparaissait pas dans notre champ visuel.

« - KHAN je n'en peux plus ! Me cria le Docteur essoufflé.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, nous n'avons pas le choix. Cet horreur ne nous … disais-je en me retournant. »

Je me tus subitement et arrêtais de courir. La chose ne nous suivait plus mais depuis combien de temps ? Les sens en alerte, je scrutais les recoins de la forêt dans l'espoir de voir ou de ne pas voir une ombre bougeant. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule du Docteur qui fermait les yeux et qui régulait sa respiration.

« - C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire mais le souffle m'a manqué. Me dit McCoy d'un ton narquois qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

\- La question est surtout où est-il à présent ? Cette chose n'est pas naturelle, son corps n'était fait de matière organique … et je ne souhaite pas rester pour savoir la vérité ! ».

Mon regard fut attiré par un bruissement. Je faisais signe au Docteur de se taire et je tendis l'oreille. Le bruissement semblait tourner autour de nous pourtant le silence tomba comme un couperet et je rouvris les yeux. La chose s'abattit sur le Docteur mais je fus plus rapide et je poussais le docteur qui me regarda horrifié. Mon torse me faisait souffrir, une vague de chaleur mêlé de douleur fit son chemin dans mon buste avant de laisser le froid s'emparer de mon corps. Un rapide coup d'œil sous mon corps me permis de voir le sang s'écouler de la mâchoire qui emprisonnait mon torse les dents s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Mon sang colorant l'herbe dense d'un teint rougeâtre. L'odeur de fer s'insinua dans mon nez et embauma l'air ambiant. La chose resserra sa prise et je lâchais un hoquet de surprise. Le Docteur avait disparu … encore. Je regardais dans toutes les directions sans le voir mais j'entendis un cri rageur gonfler et une branche épaisse s'abattit de la main du Docteur sur la créature qui me lâcha et hurla avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des branchages environnants. Je tombais inerte sur le sol, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Le docteur appuya sur les blessures pour en faire sortir un liquide épais violacé.

« - Putain … cracha-t-il entre deux ponctions improvisées. Mais pourquoi tu m'as poussé !

\- Ton corps n'aurait jamais pu le supporter. Répondais-je simplement. »

Il se figea un court instant en réalisant que oui si je ne l'avais pas poussé et qu'il s'était fait mordre à ma place, il serait mort car il ne possédait pas les gènes qui me rendaient si résistant. Mais pas immortel alors je devrais vraiment arrêter de jouer les cons. Je rouvris les yeux sur le visage du Docteur qui me parlait non-stop pour que je ne perde pas conscience quand les branches au-dessus de lui tressaillir. La Chose se préparait à l'attaque.

« - Doct … eur … Faites att … tentais-je de dire tant le fait de parler ravivait la douleur déjà omniprésente dans mon buste.

\- Le ferme abruti, ne te fatigue pas ! me cria-t-il dessus. »

Je levais mon bras le peu que je pus pour attirer son attention mais il me le plaqua au sol en réitérant son ordre. Et c'était moi l'abruti ?! Mais c'était trop tard, je vis la chose se jeter sur nous. C'était la fin. Les multiples yeux de la créature nous fixaient et ce fut la dernière chose que je vis. Je fermais les yeux, sentant les mains du Docteur sur mon torse et … les cris des trois autres personnes qui devaient se trouver au camp.

« - Bones barres toi de là ! cria le Capitaine. »

Puis j'entendis une nué de bruit provenant de phaser suivit d'un bruit sourd de l'autre côté qui devait être le corps de la créature. Les trois hommes arrivèrent près de nous et le Capitaine sorti son communicateur tentant de contacter l'Entreprise. Puis le silence accompagna l'obscurité et l'inconscient me gagna. M'éloignant de la réalité et du Docteur McCoy.

 _Entreprise, Passerelle, point de vue de l'officier Autoritaire Wright (capitaine en l'absence de Kirk) :_

« Capitaine sur la passerelle » annonça l'un des officiers sur la passerelle quand j'entrais rapidement suivit d'Uhura, Sulu et Chekov. Je me plaçais devant le fauteuil et restais debout, tendue, les mains jointes dans le dos, le regard perdu sur la surface de l'étrange planète verte. Le capitaine Kirk venait de nous appeler car la situation en bas avait dégénéré mais je n'avais pas tous les détails.

« - Officier Wright au Capitaine Kirk … Commençais-je. Quelle est la situation ? A vous. »

Le silence me répondit accompagné de grésillements inquiétants. Outre mon grade d'officier, je m'en faisais plus pour mon ami que pour le Capitaine. Après plusieurs secondes de pures inquiétudes, les nuisibles s'atténuèrent et la voix de James fit rire de joie toute l'assemblée.

« - Ici Kirk à Entreprise, répondez ! Je demande la téléportation de 5 personnes.

\- Capitaine, ici Officier Wright. Je réitère ma question : quelle est la situation ?

\- Une Chose a attaqué le Docteur McCoy, Khan et un garde qui y a laissé la vie. Mr Spock et moi-même sommes intervenu avant qu'elle ne tue Khan mais il est mal en point. Téléportez-nous !

\- Capitaine, quelle est cette chose et quand est-il de l'état de Khan précisément ? »

Je savais que le temps était compté mais je devais suivre la procédure à la lettre c'est-à-dire analyser la situation, définir les priorités et si nécessaire enclencher la phase de quarantaine concernant l'équipe descendue. James en était conscient et ne répondit pas directement, on pouvait l'entendre parler au Docteur McCoy et à Khan pour savoir quoi répondre.

« - La Chose a sévèrement mordu Khan au torse, d'après le Docteur MCCoy il doit être pris en charge dans les plus brefs délais du fait de la perte conséquente de sang et d'un liquide visqueux non identifié qui s'échappe des blessures. La douleur est à hauteur de 70 % minimum, estimation de 5 côtes fracturées. Il perd conscience par intermittence. Quant à la Chose …

\- Capitaine ? demandais-je inquiète.

\- Elle a … disparue ! me répondit-il. L'incrédulité et la peur se sentaient dans sa voix. Je demande notre téléportation immédiate ! »

Tout l'équipage de la passerelle me regardait en attente de mes ordres. Au moment où un Lieutenant allait passer l'ordre en salle de téléportation pour les rapatrier, je me retournais.

« - je n'ai certainement pas donner cet ordre, Lieutenant. En l'absence du Capitaine Kirk sur le vaisseau c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

\- Officier Wright, commença James. Votre souci des règles est admirable mais je demande notre téléportation immédiate ! J'ai déjà un Vulcain dans mon équipage pour respecter à la lettre le règlement …

\- Non, James, je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien. Khan est infecté et si on ne suit pas les instructions de quarantaine, il pourrait infecter tout le vaisseau … ».

Soudain, le Lieutenant Uhura fit passer l'ordre de téléportation contre mon avis. Je me retournais d'un coup sec vers la concernée et m'approchait d'elle.

« - Puis-je vous demander avec quelle autorisation vous avez agi ?

\- Aucun, Autoritaire.

\- Maintenant que le Capitaine est de retour, je n'ai peut-être plus le statut de premier Officier mais je peux vous assurer que s'il y a quelque chose que StarFleet déteste, c'est l'insubordination.

\- Mais Autoritaire, je n'ai simplement fait ce qui me semblait … commença-t-elle.

\- Juste ? Equitable ? La justice sur ce vaisseau, c'est moi qui l'applique. Vous pouviez penser que ce j'ai décidé était injuste mais ce n'en était pas moins légal et inscrit dans le règlement. Je pensais que parmi l'équipage, vous seriez la plus à même de comprendre mes décisions. J'ai dû me tromper. »

Je devais être ferme, montrer l'exemple, faire ce pourquoi on m'avait affecté sur l'Entreprise. Appliquer le règlement.

« - Lieutenant Uhura, vous êtes mis à pied, jusqu'à ce qu'un conseil formé de façon équitable statut sur votre cas et cette décision est à effet immédiat. »

Un murmure d'indignation parcourue la pacerelle mais je n'en eu cure.

« - Sachez cependant, que prendre cette décision va à l'encontre de ce que souhaite mais je n'ai pas le choix Lieutenant. »

Nyota me fit un signe de tête. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour me dire qu'elle comprenait. Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'on approuve mes choix jute à ce qu'on les comprenne. Elle est un officier efficace et intègre. Elle n'aurait qu'un avertissement.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je me dirigeais vers le turbolift afin d'intercepter James et les trois autres abrutis avant qu'ils ne sortent de la salle de téléportation. J'appelais trois officier scientifiques à m'accompagner vêtu de combinaison de quarantaine. Je pris un masque pour plus de sécurité. J'arrivais juste à temps pour voir James se disputer avec deux gardes de sécurité que j'avais posté là. McCoy et Spock portait à bout de bras un Khan pâle comme la mort et visiblement plus que mal en point. Quand James me vit, il perdit encore plus son calme.

« - Espèce d'idiote ! pourquoi tu as refusé la téléportation ! me dit-il en me pointant du doigt. »

La colère se sentait. Je dégageais sa main d'un coup de bras et me postait devant lui.

« - Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, James. J'ai jugé que la quarantaine devait être appliquer ! Vous deviez attendre que je vous envoie les scientifiques pour analyser la substance non identifiée ! Mais tu en as fait à ta tête ! Putain James, ça t'amuse de mettre le vaisseau en péril ?! à cause de toi j'ai dû mettre à pied le Lieutenant Uhura pour insubordination ! »

James pâli d'un coup et se calma. Spock derrière lui se tendit et me regarda avec froideur. Je fis signe aux scientifiques de prendre Khan et de l'emmener dans la partie isolée de l'infirmerie après lui avoir fait enfiler une combinaison. On fit de même à James, Spock, McCoy et le garde de sécurité descendu avec eux. Je demandais ensuite au Docteur M'Benga et à l'Infirmière Chapel de leur faire une batterie d'examen pour savoir s'il pouvait regagner leur poste. J'allais quitter la salle de téléportation quand James me prit le bras.

« - Ordonne à la passerelle de quitter l'orbite de cette planète de malheur. »

Son ton fut froid et sec. Il ne me pardonnerait pas si facilement mais ce qu'il oubliait c'était que j'étais dans le même bois que lui, un pur produit de l'Iowa. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire !

 _Entreprise, Point de vue de l'Infirmière Chapel :_

La Capitaine ainsi que l'équipe descendu sur la planète était revenu avec un garde en moins et le fameux Khan en piteuse état. L'Autoritaire Wright nous a donné l'ordre de leur faire passer les examens de quarantaine sauf pour Khan qui y était directement entré. Cette pauvre petite s'est mis le vaisseau a dos pour avoir refusé de remonter l'équipe au sol et avoir instauré le régime de quarantaine. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi StarFleet s'acharnais à recruter les Capitaines ainsi que les officiers au berceau … Même si j'admettais que mon service sous le Capitaine Kirk n'avait jamais été captivant, sauf peut-être sous celui du Capitaine Pike naturellement ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un suivait les règles et donnait des ordres censés ! Enfin bref, dans l'instant, je devais faire passer les examens à notre célèbre et non moins inconscient capitaine.

« - Retirer votre uniforme, s'il vous plait Capitaine. Demandais-je pendant que le Docteur M'Benga s'occupait de Mr Spock.

\- Si c'est pour ce genre d'examen Mlle Chapel, nous devrions aller dans votre bureau … plaisanta-t-il. »

Je lui lançais un regard exaspéré par tant de gaminerie et passais mon tricordeur sur son corps.

« - Retournez-vous. »

Il s'exécuta mais au moment où il rouvrit la bouche pour sortir une énième blague douteuse depuis son arrivé à l'Infirmerie, je plantais un hypo spray dans son coup sans avertissement. Il couina en se tenant le coup.

« - Aïe ! J'y crosi pas Bones, tu lui as donné des cours de torture en privé ou quoi ?! lança-t-il au concerné qui haussa les épaules en s'effectuant lui-même un vaccin de prévention.

\- Jim, il n'y a que toi pour penser que tout le monde fomente contre toi … pouffa le Docteur McCoy en appliquant un bandage sur les plaies soigneusement désinfectées du dit Khan.

\- Capitaine, soufflais-je. Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas avoir un comportement plus responsable ?

\- Comme notre cher Spock ? me lança-t-il fier de lui.

\- Non, il est devenu un cas désespéré à partir du moment où il a travaillé avec vous. »

Spock leva un sourcil indigné.

« - Sans vouloir vous contredire Miss Chapel, commença Spock. Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré. Figurez-vous que je suis des plus logique et …

\- Je pensais plus à votre amie qui est arrivée sur le vaisseau, l'autoritaire Wright. Elle a agi avec professionnalisme jusqu'à ce qu'on aille contre ses ordres ! Décidément vous déteignez sur votre équipage, Capitaine. Riais-je en allant appliquer une pommade spéciale sur les bleus violacés dans le dos de Khan.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! me dit-il énervé.

\- Tut tut tut ! Je vous signale que j'ai l'âge d'être votre mère ! Alors pour une fois dans votre carrière, écoutez quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même ! »

Pendant que je disputais gentiment le Capitaine, j'avais appuyé un peu trop fort sur les bleus de l'Augment le faisant gémir de désagrément. Je m'excusais auprès de lui, conscience professionnelle oblige et il avait protéger le Docteur McCoy, pour cela il avait ma gratitude éternelle. Il fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et s'amusa du comportement du capitaine.

« - Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours trouvé les humains si orgueilleux … mais certains le sont plus que d'autre. Dit Khan.

\- Parce que les Augments ne le sont pas ? répliqua le Capitaine. Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai …

\- Mais au moins nous faisons attentions aux sentiments de notre ''famille'', nous ne jouons pas les autruches … »

Cela eut pour effet de jeter un froid sur l'infirmerie. Khan et le Capitaine se jetait des éclairs, Spock les regardait avec attention et manifestement attendait la suite avec impatience, le Docteur McCoy semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et le Dr M'Benga étant hors course, quitta l'infirmerie sans poser de question. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre d'avantage, après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires et en plus je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je rangeais les instruments à leurs places et jetais les usagés. Puis j'appelais l'Autoritaire via la base de communication centrale.

« - Autoritaire Wright, j'écoute.

\- Ici Infirmière Chapel. Le Dr M'Benga ainsi que moi-même avons fini les examens de quarantaines. Le Capitaine Kirk, Mr Spock, le Dr McCoy ainsi que le garde de sécurité peuvent rejoindre leur poste d'ici demain.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Et oui, pourquoi pas maintenant ? renchérit le Capitaine Kirk comme un écho.

\- Je préconise une nuit de repos tant pour le choc corporel que psychologique. Il s'agit d'une procédure standard mais comme vous le savez, peu sont enclin à la suivre.

\- J'en prend note. Informez le Capitaine que nous venons de quitter l'orbite de la planète et amorçons une nouvelle phase de notre exploration. Je laisse les commandes à Mr Sulu. Et Comment va Khan ? On m'a informé de son comportement héroïque ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers moi étonné, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipage je savais que personne n'était vraiment tendre avec lui.

« - En effet Autoritaire, un véritable acte d'héroïsme dont peu peuvent se targuer. Sa blessure a été entièrement nettoyé et la substance a été placé en isolement pour analyse. Nous lui avons posé des attelles pour ses côtes. Nous préconisons deux semaines de repos totale.

\- Bien. Vous avez entendu Khan ? Repos total et c'est un ordre ! si je vous aperçois au détour d'un couloir ou si quelqu'un me rapporte avoir vu un Augment se promener dans le vaisseau, je me chargerais personnellement de vous ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Affirmatif. Répondit-il simplement. »

Je ne saurais dire si c'est grâce à ma profession d'Infirmière ou si c'est par intuition féminine mais je percevais l'émotion de Khan d'être considéré pour autre chose qu'un terroriste, mégalomane et tortionnaire.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre mon bureau quand je me rappelais de quelque chose dont je devais informer le Docteur McCoy.

« - Au fait Docteur, je me suis occuper de Tib' pendant votre absence et je trouve qu'il a le moral dans les chaussettes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il a pris un peu de poids aussi ! » Puis je quittais l'Infirmerie.

 _Entreprise, Point de vue du Médecin-Chef Leonard McCoy :_

Je rougissais malgré moi. Pourquoi l'Infirmière Chapel s'était senti obligé d'en parler ….

« - Tib' ? demanda James.

\- Tu te souviens du Tribble grâce auquel je t'ai ramené à la vie ? C'est lui.

\- Sans blague ?! Tu l'as gardé ! Je passerais le voir, j'ai toujours trouvé ses bestioles adorables. Sur ce, Mr Spock allons-y ! Je dois absolument demander un rapport à l'Autoritaire … Au fait Bones, c'est mignon comme nom « Tib » pour un Tribble ! »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'Infirmerie me laissant seul avec Khan qui me regardait attristé.

« - Tib' comme Tiberius … murmura-t-il comme à lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … commençais-je. »

Malheureusement, c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait même si je tentais tant bien que mal de tourner la page. J'approchais ma main de son épaule mais il m'évita et se rallongea dans son lit. A présent, il me tournait le dos et je ne peux réprimer une larme mutine couler le long de ma joue.

 _ **Pourquoi ratais-je tout ce que j'entreprenais**_


	10. CHAPITRE 9

**HEY ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! ce chapitre sera des plus romantiques et certainement moins glauque que le chapitre précédent (on reprendra au chapitre prochain). Ici, le chapitre sera principalement divisé en deux parties : la première où Maggy s'expliquera avec James et surtout le fameux conseil, la seconde où Bones prendra les choses en main (de façon théorique ET pratique …). Je n'en dis pas plus ! Passez un bon moment ! J'apprécierais que les lecteurs laissent des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, j'en reçois très peu et j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour rien !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

CHAPITRE 9 : Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Chanson : Imagine Dragon, « Radiocative », « I bet my life » et « Shots »

 _NCC-ENTREPRISE, salle de réunion n°3, Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk :_

L'ambiance était des plus lugubres. La longue table ovale réunissait plusieurs officiers du vaisseau qui devaient délibérer sur le cas de Nyota. Parmi eux se trouvait le Médecin en Chef c'est à dire le Docteur McCoy, représentant de l'unité médicale Mr Spock représentant de la passerelle, Maggy … enfin l'Autoritaire Wright représentant l'unité juridique, l'Ingénieur en Chef Montgomery Scott représentant l'unité motrice pour ainsi dire, le Lieutenant-Commandeur Reggiani qui représentait l'unité de sécurité et pour finir moi-même qui devait être arbitraire et parfaitement neutre dans cette putain d'affaire. Nous attendions qu'un Amiral représentant Starfleet Command se joigne à nous par intercom. La situation était des plus grotesque et je n'allais pas me gêner pour le signaler. Qu'était-t-il passer dans la tête de Maggy ? Spock avait agi contre mes ordres un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant je n'avais réuni de conseil. C'était absurde. Tout le monde se regardait mais éviter volontairement le regard de Maggy, seule responsable de cette réunion. Exception faite de Spock qui la regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Un bip retentit signalant par cela la demande de connexion à l'intercom. Spock tapota sur un PPAD afin de permettre à l'Amiral de se matérialiser sous forme d'hologramme au centre de la table. Ce dernier apparut, mesurant un avant-bras, il nous fit un salut militaire que tous nous lui rendîmes.

« - Vous souhaiter bienvenu serait inconvenant compte tenu de la mission qui nous amène dans cette salle. Commençais-je, mettant ainsi le ton.

\- J'en convient Capitaine Kirk, mais il fait partie de nos attributions de statuer pour ces cas. Me répondit l'Amiral qui visiblement ne souhaitait pas non plus régler cette affaire.

\- C'est pourquoi, je me permets de vous exposer les faits comme la procédure l'exige ». Se permit Spock, un brin agacé. « C'est ainsi qu'à la date stellaire 7410.2-7499.9, le Lieutenant Uhura est allé contre un ordre émit par sa supérieure directe à savoir l'Autoritaire Wright alors Capitaine Suppléant, le capitaine Kirk étant descendu avec une équipe d'exploration sur une planète de classe M baptisé Nexus 35.

\- Je vois. Souffla l'amiral. D'après le fichier que l'on m'a transmis, il s'agissait d'un ordre interdisant la remonté de l'équipe au sol pour un placement en quarantaine suite à une blessure grave sur l'un des membres. J'ai longuement étudié la question dotant qu'il s'agit d'un officier très compétent dont il est question. Pour ma part, je pense que le Lieutenant a agi pour le bien de l'équipe et aucun règlement n'interdit que l'on agisse dans ce sens.

\- Mais il en existe un concernant l'insubordination, Amiral. Et il semble que ce vaisseau a des difficultés à s'y collé. Annonça Maggy. »

Elle avait l'énervante manie de lancer les blancs dans les débats. J'allais contredire Maggy quand Scotty en bout de table leva la main doucement ayant peur d'interrompre quelque chose d'important. Je le regardais et hochais la tête pour l'encourager à s'exprimer.

« - Ingénieur en Chef Montgomery Scott, Amiral. Si je puis me permettre, je ne connais pas assez bien le Lieutenant pour m'exprimer au sujet de ses états de service ou de sa personnalité mais en tant que supérieur direct de l'agent blessé pendant l'assaut, je remercie le Lieutenant d'avoir agi ainsi. Khan est un excellent élément et sans lui je peux vous assurer que le vaisseau tournerait moins bien. Le Docteur McCoy pourra confirmer que cet agent avait besoin de soin en toute urgence étant lui-même sur place à ce moment-là. »

Bones hocha la tête de façon affirmative, affichant sa tête bougonne et continua à la suite de Scotty.

« - Le patient était atteint de graves lésions tant superficielles qu'interne. De plus un composant non organique et non identifié, suintait des plais. Nous avons pu l'extirper intégralement et le placer en isolement en attente d'autorisation pour l'analyser. »

Bones hochait de nouveau la tête pour finir ses propos. Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Spock de poser son diagnostic de la situation. M'empêchant une fois de plus de donner mon opinion. Je pris le verre d'eau qui se trouvait devant moi et le bus d'un trait sous le regard interrogateur de Bones et Scotty.

« - En tant qu'Officier en Second, je considère que l'ordre de l'Autoritaire était tout à fait légitime et logique compte tenu de la situation. Je ne remets pas cet ordre en cause pour autant le Lieutenant a agi sous l'impulsion et l'intention de permettre à l'équipe au sol dont je faisais également parti, d'éviter une nouvelle attaque de cette Chose. En cela je remercie le Lieutenant. »

Le dernier à parler fut l'agent de sécurité qui fit simplement remarquer que malgré la « subordination » du Lieutenant, la quarantaine avait pu être effectué sans encombre. L'Amiral se tourna vers Maggy.

« - Autoritaire, je comprends les motifs qui vous ont poussé à convoquer cette assemblée, pour autant, ne pensez-vous pas avoir agi de façon impulsive et exagérée ? »

L'amiral ne lui faisait aucun reproche mais l'incitait à réfléchir sur ses actes dotant qu'il s'agissait de son premier vol sur un vaisseau.

« - Mais Amiral … dit-elle énervée qu'on lui fasse une réflexion. Mon ordre a été bafoué alors que j'étais le capitaine à ce moment-là. De plus, les témoignages sur lesquelles vous vous appuyez ne sont pas objectif. Mr Montgomery et le Dr McCoy sont des proches de l'agent blessé, Mr Spock a entretenu une relation avec Mlle Uhura et le Capitaine est … Enfin vous le savez très bien ! Vous savez tous que j'avais toutes les raisons de ce quadrant de faire ce que j'ai fait. J'avoue avoir été excessive sur la punition du Lieutenant mais il faut montrer l'exemple et …

\- Voyez Mlle Wright, continua l'Amiral. Vous admettez que vous avez exagéré. Mettons un terme à cette stupidité et fermons le dossier.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que … » tenta Maggy. Mais l'Amiral disparu après un bref salue militaire.

Maggy pâlit à vue d'œil et je savais qu'elle détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole. Elle nous regarda tous, un par un (à l'exception de l'agent de sécurité qui était déjà partie).

« - Je m'attendais à autre chose de vous trois, Messieurs. Je pensais que vous feriez preuve de fairplay malgré les liens qui vous unissent mais je me suis trompée. J'étais dans l'erreur.

\- Attends Maggy, ne le prends pas comme ça … murmurais-je en avançant ma main vers son épaule mais elle l'a repoussé d'un geste rapide et sec. »

Elle posa ses grands yeux noisette sur moi. Elle était au bord des larmes mais refoulait son envie de pleurer par fierté. Elle se raidit encore plus.

« - Ne le prends pas comme quoi, Tiberius ? une humiliation publique ? un de tes officier a bafoué un ordre de son supérieur direct et c'est tout à fait normal ? Tu me confies ton vaisseau tout en sachant que j'aurais autant d'autorité qu'un Tribble et c'est tout à fait normal ? »

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« - Tu me déçois, tu sais … Quand je me suis engagée, quand j'ai découvert tes exploits, je voulais sincèrement renouer ce que nous avions perdu. J'ai redoublé d'effort pour être mutée sur l'Entreprise. Je voulais recommencer ensemble. Mais tu es abjecte, Jim. J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir cette part de toi. »

Puis elle partit et j'entendis un hoquet de tristesse qui me tordit les tripes. J'étais en train de la perdre. Les trois autres statues me fixaient attendant ma réaction. Puis Scotty sortie de la salle en me saluant suivit de près par Bones qui me serra l'épaule avant de partir.

 _Tu ne dois rien regretter …_

Je sursautais regardant autour de moi puis Spock qui contrairement à moi fixait la table. J'étais persuadé que l'on m'avait parlé mais n'en fit rien. J'avais déjà couché avec Spock, il commençait seulement à comprendre mes sentiments, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'entendais des voix à présent.

 _Tu n'es pas fou, Jim._

« - Putain … Tu l'as entendu toi aussi ? » disais-je en me tournant vers mon officier en second qui pour le coup me regardait.

 _Je ne l'ai pas entendu, Jim. C'est moi qui te parle._

« - Attends … Les vulcains sont télépathes ?! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Je veux dire même avant ! En tant que Capitaine, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

 _(Spock) Parle moins fort … Les vulcains ne sont pas télépathes au sens où tu l'entends. Nous pouvons l'être, avec notre T'hy'la seulement. Quand nous sommes unis à eux. Tu le peux aussi maintenant, essaie …_

 _(Kirk) Un, Deux, Trois … Allo Allo !_

 _(Spock) Je t'entends et tu m'entends. Cela permet aux T'hy'la d'être compris que d'eux même._

« - C'est génial ! m'écriais-je. Ça fait quoi d'autre ?

\- Cela permet à l'autre de ressentir les émotions de son T'hy'la. J'ai senti ton agacement à ne pas pouvoir en placer une pendant le conseil, puis la tristesse face à Maggy.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi je ne ressens rien en ce qui te concerne ? Je suis un livre ouvert pur toi ?!

\- Ne t'énerve pas, Jim. Tout d'abord, j'ai fait barrière de ton esprit pour ne pas lire en toi sans ton accord.

\- Sauf tout à l'heure…

\- Et puis cela se renforcera au fil du temps et tu pourras mieux le maîtriser. »

J'acquiesçais jusqu'au moment où mon cerveau imprima ce que venait de dire Spock. **Au fil du temps**. Cela signifiait qu'il avait choisi de continuer, et je pouvais espérer à un avenir. Spock su ce à quoi je pensais car l'étonnement s'afficha sur les traits de son visage. Par peur ou pudeur, Il se leva et ce dirigea vers la porte en m'évitant. J'avais énormément de question … Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour maîtriser ce don ? Que voulait dire T'hy'la ? Et surtout voulait-il rester avec moi ? Mais seul dans la salle de réunion, j'avais plus urgent à faire. Je devais retrouver Maggy et parler avec elle. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une seconde fois.

 _Entreprise, Messe des officiers, Point de vue de l'Autoritaire Maggy Wright :_

J'avais mal. J'étais en colère. Il m'avait considéré comme la dernière des idiotes et j'avais été ridiculisé devant tous les officiers. Pas un n'avait pris mon parti. Ils étaient si unis, ils se couvraient les uns les autres. Qu'avais-je espéré en venant ici, Jim s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille et je n'en faisais pas partie. Devant un thé glacé qui se voulait remontant, je me remémorais ces bons moments que l'on avait passé ensemble. Dans l'immense Iowa, entourés des champs et prés. Bercé par le bruit des tracteurs le jour et les grillons la nuit. Le vent sec et chaud fouettant notre peau. Je fermais les yeux et me souvenais.

 _Nos 5 ans, flou mais je revoyais le gâteau d'anniversaire de Jim. Sa mère tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire souffler ses bougies pour finir ce moment, pure torture pour elle. Mais il ne les souffla que quand ma famille arrivait. Nous nous étions serrés dans nos bras et avions joués ensemble toute la journée. Laissant sa mère seule pour penser à son défunt mari. Jim y pensait aussi mais il refoulait les pleurs qui lui venaient. Fort. C'est ce qu'il avait choisi d'être._

 _Nos 10 ans, nous avions fait le mur pour pénétrer dans le collège où nous allions. Jim avait déchiré son jean et moi mon tee-shirt. Nous voulions récupérer nos frondes que le proviseur nous avait confisqués la semaine d'avant. Nous étions rentrés dans ce bureau et nous avions repris nos dus. Puis nous étions restés toutes la nuit à viser des cannettes vides et des bouteilles usagées. J'étais la meilleurs et je charriais Jim constamment à ce sujet._

 _Nos 14 ans, couché de soleil, sous le grand pommier, le vent faisait voler mes cheveux comme une auréole. Nous nous regardions assis dans l'herbe jaune. Puis nos visages s'étaient rapprochés et nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, nous n'osions plus nous regarder pourtant quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, nous explosions de rire. Il était mon frère et moi sa sœur. Ni plus ni moins_.

C'est plongée dans mes pensées que Jim arriva au Messe. Il se plaça devant moi mais ne s'assit pas. Il ne dit rien, tout comme moi. Il était hors de question que je parle, j'avais tout dit.

« - Ecoute Maggy, je suis désolé. On aurait au moins dû donner un avertissement mais … »

Il cherchait ses mots.

« - Non, écoute moi bien. Cet équipage est ma famille et tu en fait partie ! Ne va pas croire que je te laisse sur le banc car je veux que tu en fasses partie. Uhura, Spock, Scotty, Bones …. On a fait l'Académie ensemble, on a battu des Romuliens qui venaient du futur, on a combattu Khan et j'y ai laissé la vie. On se couvre peut-être mais toi aussi tu fais partie de nous. Si tu as l'impression du contraire, tu es dans l'erreur. »

Les larmes partirent toutes seules. Je voulais absolument qu'il comprenne qu'il m'avait blessé. Je regardais la salle des yeux, personne ne faisait attention à nous fort heureusement. Puis je tombais sur mon thé glacé qui me faisait de l'œil. Je pris le verre et jetais le contenu au visage de Jim. S'il pensait que je lui pardonnais comme ça, il se trompait. Je me levais. Jim avait fermé les yeux et soufflait un grand coup. Cette fois ci tout le monde nous regardait.

« - Désolée Jim mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. »

Puis je décidais de partir mais il m'attrapait le poignet, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« - Arrête de réagir comme ça ! Enfin tu ne comprends pas ou tu as décidé de faire comme si tu le comprenais pas ! »

C'en était trop, la colère monta en moi, enfla, enfla de plus en plus et explosa. D'un revers de la main je le gifla. La clac retentit dans toute la pièce et chaque personne présente était choquée. Evidemment, Jim le capitaine, le héros.

« - C'est à ton tour de m'écouter Jim, tu as fait tes choix, j'ai fait les miens. Je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner facilement. Je comprends la relation qui vous unis tous mais tu n'as plus besoins de moi. Je prends toutes ces personnes à témoin. A la prochaine station Starfleet que l'on croise, je veux y être débarqué. Restons amis mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons travailler ensemble. Nous sommes trop différents. »

Je passais la porte du messe, laissant un Jim choqué et une assemblée éberluée. Je rencontrais le Lieutenant Uhura au passage qui elle entrait au messe et devait se poser des questions sur ce qui c'était passé là. J'aimais Jim, l'équipage était formidable mais je n'y avais pas ma place.

 _Entreprise, Ingénierie, point de vue de l'Ingénieur en Chef Montgomery Scott :_

Le conseil avait été des plus stressant, l'ambiance surtout. Spock avait son regard des mauvais jours mais rien d'étonnant à tout cela puisque d'après Mlle Wright, il avait eu une relation avec le Lieutenant. Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ! je devrais peut-être sortir de mon Ingénierie un coup de temps en temps. Le problème c'est que lorsque j'en sors ma merveilleuse Dame de Fer tombe en miette ! Donc réflexion faite, non. Plongez dans mes pensées, je tentais de façon fructueuse de vider cette bouteille d'alcool hors prix que j'avais ramené de Terre. Cinq ans dans l'espace sans une goutte d'alcool qui en vaille le coup ? JAMAIS ! Mais j'en avais peut-être abusé car nous venions de passer en quart de nuit et l'effectif de mes ingénieurs était des plus réduit. C'est-à-dire qu'à cet étage, je devais avoir 5 assistants tout au plus et ils étaient tous partis manger un bout avec mon aval. Alors pourquoi y avait-il du bruit ?

Je sorti la tête de mon bureau, je connaissais l'Entreprise mieux que ma poche et pourtant le long couloir fait de tuyaux et de fil peu ou pas éclairer me fouta les jetons. Le docteur m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé sur Nexus 35 et je souhaitais pour ne jamais croiser la créature. Plus par obligation que par choix, je pris ma bouteille à deux mains, je veux dire mon courage à deux mains et parti en quête de la source du bruit. Le seul éclairage se trouvait être celui de veille qui était orange et qui par conséquent ne permettait pas une vue des plus aiguisée. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancé, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Arrivé à un croisement, je savais que j'y trouverais ce que je ne voulais surtout pas trouver. Mais je tournais d'un coup et failli assommer mon « adversaire » d'un coup de bouteille !

« - Mr Scott, vous ne pensiez pas m'assommer avec une bouteille ? »

Khan était assis au sol, dans le noir, son bras protégeant son ventre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il semblait souffrir, guère étonnant vu qu'il n'était pas encore guéri mais qu'il avait insisté pour revenir travailler. Je décidais de faire un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Figurez-vous que j'assomme les gens uniquement avec une bouteille pleine !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Pour désinfecter en même temps.

\- Si c'est de l'alcool … me répondit-il.

\- Vous m'avez déjà vu avec une bouteille d'eau ? »

Gagné. Il éclata de rire mais le regretta vite car cela avait tirer sur les points de sutures. De ce que j'avais entendu, son métabolisme qui d'ordinaire se régénérait beaucoup plus vite, avait du mal cette fois ci car plusieurs points vitaux avaient été touchés. Pauvre Khan … il devait sacrément douiller. Je lui tendis la bouteille d'alcool et il en but une rasade satisfait.

« - Pourquoi plantez-vous racine dans le couloir ? lui demandais-je.

\- J'ai fait un malaise. »

Simple, court … mais puant le mensonge à plein nez.

« - Vous savez que si je le souhaite, je peux regarder les vidéos de surveillance.

\- C'est une menace ? gronda-t-il.

\- Un conseil d'ami. Disais-je dans un sourire. »

Il souffla doucement mais n'avais visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Mais il devait se douter que j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

« - Des chers collègues de travail. Ils tapent où ça fait mal pour une fois qu'ils le peuvent.

\- Et j'imagine que vous ne me donnerez pas les noms.

\- Vous imaginez bien. »

Je me levais décidé à le raccompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers. Je le pris par les aisselles mais il faillit me tomber dessus. Je ne le pensais pas aussi lourd. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

« - Et la dernière fois que vous avez ingérez autre chose que de l'alcool ? lui demandais-je certain de la réponse. »

Le silence me répondit et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre en colère.

« - Mais je crois rêver ! Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment un abruti fini ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, suivez-moi et ne vous avisez pas de faire une quelconque remarque ! Suis-je le seul à être responsable sur ce vaisseau ? et ça veut explorer cinq ans ! »

Je le trainais jusqu'à mon bureau et le jetais littéralement dans mon fauteuil. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes bleus soulignaient ses yeux bleus. Je me tournais vers mon réplicateur personnel.

« - Une envie précise ?

\- Partir ? tenta-t-il.

\- Mauvaise réponse. »

Je répliquais une omelette avec des pommes de terre sautées et les lui collaient sous le nez avant d'envoyer un message au Docteur McCoy sans avertir le cadavre ambulant qui mangeait comme un moineau. Cependant l'appétit venant en mangeant il commençait à manger plus rapidement et de meilleure humeur. Je me répliquais un café noir afin de m'éclaircir les idées avant la venue du Docteur. Je l'aperçus au détour du couloir d'en face et me ruais au-devant de lui en fermant la porte de mon bureau.

« - Docteur, devinez ce que j'ai trouvé au détour d'un couloir ?

\- J'ai mon idée, comment va-t-il ? Votre message était assez perturbant, il va si mal que ça pour que vous le compariez à un cadavre ?

\- Je l'ai fait manger mais de ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'est pas encore rétabli. Alors si vous pouviez le ramener à l'infirmerie ou à ses quartiers. Cela m'arrangerait. »

Je passais sous silence la violence des autres enseignes, s'il voulait en parler il le ferait et je n'avais aucun droit de lui forcer la main. Mais ils allaient voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Je suivais le Docteur qui pénétrais dans mon bureau. Au moment où Khan l'aperçut, il se referma comme une huitre et ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre et plus menaçante. Tout le monde se montait les uns contre les autres ou quoi ? Mais le Docteur avança tout de même en marmonnant et le prenant bras dessus bras dessous.

« - Souhaitez-vous de l'aide ? demandais-je à tout hasard.

\- Non ça ira, je vous remercie ! me dit-il se voulant rassurant. »

Quand ils quittèrent mon bureau, je m'allongeais dans le canapé au fond de la pièce. Le cuir noir grinça sous mon poids et je m'assoupissais là. Pourtant après une heure ou deux, un bruit attira mon attention. Sans avertissement, je me précipitais au dehors et m'apprêtais à enguirlander le fautif mais je ne trouvais personne. Un grognement suivit d'un ricanement sinistre me fit sursauter et ce qui me sembla être de la bave visqueuse me tomba sur l'épaule. Je levais la tête et le vis.

 _Entreprise, quartier de Khan, Point de vue de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy :_

Nous arrivions aux quartiers de Khan. Je savais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de me voir et encore moins de me parler. J'ouvrais les portes et pénétrais à l'intérieur de la pièce. Khan se dirigeait vers son lit où il s'allongea en se tenant le ventre. Il me regarda attendant surement que je m'en aille mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

« - Fais comme chez toi ! me dit-il cyniquement.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Je m'avançais vers lui sans un mot et retira ma blouse que je laissais sur un fauteuil. Puis arrivant au lit, je retirais mes bottes ainsi que les siennes. C'est à ce moment, qu'il se relevait étonné de mon comportement mais d'un coup de main, je le repoussais sur le matelas, l'intimant de se laisser faire du regard. Je grimpais sur le matelas et m'assis sur son ventre. Je trouvais cela étrange et j'avais honte de ce je faisais mais je le désirais. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi ? Soit je passais à la pratique. Je me penchais et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Je me relevais doucement restant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je réitérais la chose en me pressant plus contre lui. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et dans mon coup. Cette fois ci, il posa sa main sur ma tête et participa à la dance de langue tout en pressant ma hanche. Il souriait, je le sentais sous notre baiser. Je retirerais mon haut et l'aidais à en faire de même. Son torse si pâle et finement musclé était parcouru de plaies recousues qui se refermaient petite à petit. La peine me serra les tripes et je me penchais pour déposer une myriade de baiser sur ce qui représentait l'action qu'il fit pour me sauver. A sa place, je serais mort. Il pouffa. Je le regardais et il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, s'asseyant pour m'embrasser avec passion. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, passant le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis il caressa mes fesses au-dessus de mon pantalon. Je mis fin au baiser et me levais pour ôter le reste de mes vêtements et au passage l'aider avec les siens pour ne pas qu'il se penche. Nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtement et je remontais sur le lit pour me placer entre ses jambes. J'embrassais son sexe par-dessus le tissu. Il gémit et je souriais à cela. Puis je lui retirais cette barrière et le prit en bouche. Il glapit et ferma les yeux. Son souffle devint erratique au fur et à mesure où je faisais des va et viens sur son membre. Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse en avoir une de cette taille. Elle n'était pas immense mais il n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit. J'avais du mal à jouer de ma langue pour le faire jouir mais je m'y attelais de la plus délicieuse des manières. Quand il fut sur le point de venir, il se retira de ma bouche. Il voulait plus. Je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il voulait. Je retirais mon boxer et m'asseyais sur son ventre. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre puis il prit mon sexe dur. Sa poigne tout aussi forte commença sa danse et je perdis pied. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer par le nez, j'ouvrais donc la bouche. Les yeux clos et le souffle aussi absent que lui précédemment. Je ne vis pas les deux doigts qu'il me mit dans la bouche mais par pure provocation, je les suçais aussi sensuellement que je le pouvais tant les idées n'arrivaient plus à faire leur chemin. Il retira ses doigts et me pénétra avec. Me préparant doucement, me permettant de déstresser et de savourer l'amour masculin. Je rouvrais les yeux et j'hoquetais au moment où il amorça un geste de ciseaux en moi. J'avais chaud et ma vue se brouillait. Il dut penser que j'étais prêt car il se retira et prit mes hanches, m'incitant à l'acte. Le moment était venu. Je me surélevais un peu et hésitais un instant. Après cela, rien ne serait pareil. Khan me pénétra. D'abords doucement, il me laissa un peu de temps pour m'habituer à lui. La chaleur s'accentuait et devenait pour ainsi insupportable. Puis je bougeais les hanches pour l'incité à bouger davantage. Doucement puis quand le plaisir et la passion prirent possession de nos corps, l'amour devient plus sauvage. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules auxquelles je me tenais et lui enserrais mes hanches à m'en faire mal mais rien en cette instant pouvait briser ce que nous faisions. Deux âmes meurtries qui cherchaient réconfort. Des ondes de plaisir traversèrent mon corps et je me contractais sur Khan qui jouis en moi. Je vins quasiment en même temps que lui. Nous restâmes dans cette position un certain temps avant que je ne roule sur le côté et me mette en chien de fusil. Nous avions consommé la promesse que nous nous étions faite et elle nous liait à présent.

« - tu regrettes ? me demanda Khan dans mon dos. »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

« - Non. Et toi ? lui demandais-je curieux. C'était ma première fois avec un homme alors ça me fait un peu bizarre pour tout te dire.

\- Regretter quoi ? Peu d'Augment ont eu l'occasion de le faire avec une personne qu'elles aiment pour leur première fois. Ma réponse est donc non, Docteur. »

J'étais soufflé. C'était sa première fois et en plus il venait de me faire une déclaration à peine dissimulée. Je devais lui montrer que j'étais clean.

« - Si nous continuons je veux être clair avec toi. Le Tribule. Je l'ai effectivement appelé Tibérius car c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu savoir qu'avec ton sang nous pouvions sauver Jim. Oui à cette époque j'étais amoureux de lui et oui encore maintenant mon cœur se serre quand je le vois avec Spock mis dans l'histoire je suis l'Outsider et je sais rester à ma place. Hors si j'ai une chance d'être heureux avec toi, je vais la saisir et la chérir. Tu as eu une vie affreuse et j'ai eu mon lot de malheur. Alors oui, je veux essayer avec toi. Je ne savais pas comment te le faire comprendre, à chaque fois je merdais littéralement. J'ai donc pris les choses en main. »

Khan me regardait, me sondait et j'aimais cela. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et l'embrassais doucement. Pour l'inciter, je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure et il répondit en souriant. Ce sourire, je le voulais graver sur son visage. Je voulais qu'il y soit le plus souvent possible. Il me prit dans ses bras et colla ma tête contre son torse blessé. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade. Tous le pensaient cruel et froid. Ils étaient loin de la vérité. J'entourais son torse de mes bras et nous restâmes là. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Souhaitant que ce moment continue sans jamais s'arrêter.

Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux, foi de McCoy !


	11. CHAPITRE 10

**Hey ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent encore ! je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre précédent car je trouve que finalement, Bones et Khan sont passés à l'acte un peu vite à mon gout mais je voulais montrer une autre facette de Bones, un homme volontaire qui en a assez de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! La suite est plus sombre avec … je ne vais pas le dire mais ceux qui voudront de l'amour n'en auront pas pour ce chapitre ! peut-être quelques marques de tendresse mais pas de l'amour au sens pur. Apparemment mon personnage de Maggy ne plait pas forcément donc j'attends d'autres avis pour décider de son sort niark niark donnez-moi vos idées ! Bonne Lecture et désolée du retard !**

TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?!

CHAPITRE 10 : Quand l'Obscurité vous guettes …

 _Entreprise, Point de vue de l'Ingénieur en chef, Montgomery Scott :_

L'ensemble de l'Ingénierie était plongé dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière consistait en ces satanées gyrophares orange. Je passais d'une machine à une autre en me faisant le plus discret possible. Je savais que cette chose quoi qu'elle fût se trouvait là elle aussi. Je ne savais pas si elle me voyait mais en tout cas, elle se camouflait bien. Cette saleté avait fait sauté le courant dans tout l'étage et je ne retrouvais pas mon communicateur. « _Courage Scotty, respire »_. La sortie n'était pas loin mais je devais faire vite pour refermer le sasse avant qu'elle ne passe. _Bon Dieu, je revoie sans cesse ses horribles yeux et sa bouche …_ un frisson passa de mon échine à la pointe de mes pauvres cheveux. Je regardais à gauche et à droite. Rien. Et en haut pareil. La fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait ma peau me semblait soudainement glacer. J'essuyais mon front à l'aide de ma manche rouge et inspirais un grand coup avant de foncer vers la porte. Un bruit sourd prit ma suite et la peur s'insinua davantage en moi, suintant littéralement par chaque pore de ma peau. Je ne devais surtout pas regarder derrière moi, cela causerait ma perte. Je courrais à en perdre haleine, plus encore que dans le hangar de l'USS-Vengeance pour ouvrir le sas au Capitaine et à Khan. A par que dans l'immédiat, j'avais littéralement un monstre qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : me bouffer ! Le sas se rapprochait de moi, soudain je le passais et me retournais pour appuyais sur le bouton de fermeture. La créature me talonnait et le bouton de fonctionnait pas, visiblement en plus d'avoir éteint le courant, cette m**** avait enclenché le système de quarantaine ! _Vite Vite VITE !_ Je tapais le code de huit chiffres et lettres le plus rapidement possible et la porte se ferma au nez de la créature. Je sentis le souffle de cette bête tandis que le panneau métallique fit barrage entre nous. J'entendis la rage fuser contre la porte mais heureusement celle-ci ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Puis les bruits s'estompèrent et je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi en me laissant glisser au sol. Je pris ma tête en coupe et me donnais une gifle. La douleur me confirmait que je n'avais pas rêvé. La peur que j'eusse ressenti disparut et le vide s'empara de moi. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puis les arrêter. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas les stopper. J'avais besoins de ça, diminuer la tension que j'avais accumulé en quelques instants.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et des ricanements. Les trois jeunes ingénieurs qui étaient partit se restaurer revenaient. Ils me trouvèrent là, par terre et en pleure.

\- « Mr Scott ? me demanda le plus jeune, blond avec deux grands yeux verts innocents. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je les regardais consterné. Je ne savais plus ce que je devis dire.

\- « On vous à ramener un sandwich, me dit une jeune fille plantureuse. L'estomac vide fait mauvais ménage avec l'alcool. »

Ils étaient tous comme mes gosses. Pourtant je devais les éloigner de là et partir avertir le Capitaine.

\- « Vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant ?! leur criais-je.

\- Excusez-nous Mr mais nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez … tentèrent-ils.

\- Cessez de me prendre pour un con ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait subir à Khan ! Je vous mets à pied pour une semaine et vous aurez une pénalité ! Retournez dans vos quartiers ! Tous les trois ! ».

Les trois jeunes repartirent sans demander leur reste plus pâle que du linge blanc. Je savais que j'avais été un peu dure mais leur comportement était reprochable et ils devaient absolument quitter cet étage. Pourvu que personne ne passe par là mais si je faisais circuler la nouvelle, ce serait la panique à bord ! Je verrouillais le sas de façon définitive avec mon code d'officier et pris la direction de la passerelle.

 _Entreprise, Point de vue de l'Officier en Second, Spock :_

Les questions de Jim concernant ma vie et ma culture étaient adorables sur le fond car sur la forme elles avaient le don de me faire perdre mon calme. L'intérêt farouche qu'il portait aux paroles que nous avions échangé après le conseil était quelque peu dérangeant pour le vulcain que j'étais. Après tout, parler de ces « choses-là » était pour nous gênant voir même déplacé. Mais il était humain et je l'étais à moitié alors je pouvais bien faire des efforts. Nous avions quitté notre quart et nous nous dirigions vers la serre de botanique afin de vérifier l'avancement de certaines de mes recherches. A la base, je devais y aller seul mais des choses en entrainant une autre. Nous discutions calmement, j'évitais certains sujets tandis que lui y fonçait délibérément quand soudain le communicateur de Jim sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher, de façon un peu trop désinvolte à mon goût.

« - Ici, Capitaine Kirk. Passerelle à Vous.

\- Capitaine, il semble qu'il y ait un souci au niveau de l'Ingénierie. Les sas sont clos et l'électricité est coupée, nous n'avons plus aucun lien avec les Ingénieurs.

\- Etrange … Avez-vous essayé de contacter Scotty ?

\- Injoignable, Capitaine.

\- Je vais y aller, rester concentrer. Capitaine, transmission terminée. »

Je regardais Jim, attendant la suite des opérations qui ne venait pas. Il attendait le regard dans le vide. Je sentais qu'il tentait de faire quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à percevoir clairement quoi. Je me raclais la gorge pour le rappeler à la réalité et il me regarda semblant fier de lui comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

« - Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? me répondit-il déçu.

\- Non, je ne passe pas ma vie dans la tête des gens Jim ! et je te rappelle que pour savoir ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, je dois faire une fusion mentale. M'écriais-je étonné qu'il me prenne pour l'un de leur medium terrien. »

La déception se fit encore plus grande dans son regard alors qu'il m'enjoignait à le suivre à l'Ingénierie pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Sur le chemin, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit mon Thy'la. Et c'est justement au moment où je prononçais intérieurement ce mot que je réalisais le pourquoi de son attitude.

« - Jim … je viens de comprendre. Je t'ai dit que notre lien s'affuterait au fil du temps mais je t'ai aussi dit que je ne franchirais pas les barrières de ton esprit avant que tu m'en donnes l'autorisation de façon éclairée pas sur un coup de tête. »

Il se retourna, son visage avait retrouvé sa gaieté habituelle.

« - Je le sais mais j'avais espéré … enfin ni pense plus, c'était idiot. »

Il me prenait pour quoi là ?! C'était lui qui commençait et c'est moi qui passait pour le monstre insensible de service.

« - Au fait, j'ai fait des recherches dans la base de données et je n'ai pas trouvé le sens de ce mot là … Tiala … Tiali …

\- Thy'la Jim et je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour en parler. Plus tard dans mes ou tes quartiers mais dans les couloirs non, tu comprends ? lui répondis-je intérieurement heureux qu'il s'intéresse à ma culture. »

Jim était comme une pierre brut qui tentait d'arrondir ses coins pour se fondre dans le rôle qu'il s'était choisi. Malgré la logique qui gouvernait ma vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce genre de comportement adorable. Au moment où j'allais tendre la main pour toucher la sienne en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, notre présence cachée par l'obscurité des lumières de veille, Mr Scott nous heurta de plein fouet et il m'entraina dans sa chute. C'est un Jim hilare qui nous aida à nous relever.

« - Scotty, content de vous voir ! Figurez-vous que l'on vient de m'avertir que l'Ingénierie est pour ainsi dire inaccessible. Les caméras sont mortes et les compartiments sont clos. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi c'est un foutoir dans mon bâtiment ? Et puis, pourquoi couriez-vous comme si vous aviez le diable aux trousses ? demanda Jim en souriant pour montrer que sa pseudo colère était des plus feintes.

\- Et bien Capitaine, si vous dîtes que c'est le diable, je vous croirais bien ! et si l'Ingénierie est dans cet Etat, c'est parce que je l'y ai mis ! Il y a un monstre qui se balade dans les sous-sols ! cria-t-il presque. »

Un voile de stupeur passa sur le visage de Jim.

« - J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … dit-il. Venez, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose au secteur scientifique et ça ne peut pas attendre ! »

Nous le suivîmes donc. Mr Scott toujours en état de choc et moi, espérant que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais ! Les couloirs se succédaient pour la énième fois et les laboratoires se rapprochaient inexorablement. Nous nous stoppâmes devant le laboratoire L-19 où nous avions mis en étude le liquide qui s'était écoulé des blessures de Khan. Jim ouvrit le sas et ce qui apparut était une fresque d'horreur. De nombreux cadavres de scientifiques jonchaient à terre pour la plupart démembré, éventré ou tout simplement dévoré. Le sang accompagné de chair recouvrait le sol et une bonne partie des murs. La dizaine de cadavre nous regardait de façon accusatrice, nous témoignant leur décès des os sortant des jambes ou des bras eux même brisés, des cerveaux explosés et en partie mangés, des orbites vides ... L'odeur de fer nous prit à la gorge et Mr Scott ravala une envie de vomir qui se manifestait sous la forme d'un étranglement étouffé. Jim recula vivement et s'appuya contre mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir la peur de cette chose se baladant dans le vaisseau à sa guise, le dégout de cette scène infâme et la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu intervenir pour sauver la vie des hommes qu'il avait sous son commandement. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il serait mort comme les autres et rien de plus. J'étreignis son épaule et le remis debout. Il souffla bruyamment en jurant.

« - Et Merde ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas averti de ce qui s'est passé ici ?! N'y a-t-il pas de caméra ?

\- Capitaine, commençais-je moi-même troublé de la scène inerte qui nous faisait face, les laboratoires ne sont pas équipés de caméra pour la sécurité de scientifiques. D'ailleurs il n'y a quasiment pas d'appareils électroniques qui pourraient éventuellement interférer avec les divers produits chimiques.

\- Il faut mettre le bâtiment en quarantaine. » déclarait Jim.

Sur cette dernière affirmation, Jim s'élança vers l'intercom le plus proche et le brancha afin que quiconque sur le vaisseau puisse entendre son discours.

« - Enterprise, Ici votre Capitaine. Je déclare le niveau de quarantaine optimal pour le vaisseau. J'ordonne à ce que chaque personne soit équipé d'une arme et forme un binôme avec une autre personne lors de déplacement. Je répète : Quarantaine optimal, tir à volonté et binôme minimum. Il s'agit d'une créature qui passe probablement par les conduit d'aération. Capitaine Kirk terminé et surtout faites attention. »

Il se tourna vers nous.

« - On doit retrouver Bones et Khan au plus vite. Elle a infiltré le vaisseau grâce à Khan et ils ont donné du fils à retordre à la créature sur la planète. Je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau si cette chose ne va pas tenter de les tuer.

\- J'ai dû appeler le Docteur car j'avais trouvé Khan pour ainsi dire en piteuse état suite à une altercation avec d'autres membres d'équipage. Soit ils sont allés à l'infirmerie soit dans leurs quartiers. Nous informâmes Mr Scott.

\- Soit chaque chose en son temps ! Mr Scott, aller voir l'Infirmerie Mr Spock vous vous chargerez des quartiers de Bones.

\- Et vous Capitaine ? demanda Scotty.

\- Moi, je me charge de Khan. »

Mr Scott et moi-même ne pouvions qu'acquiescer et nous repartîmes cette fois en direction de la mission dont nous avions la charge.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement non sans regarder une dernière fois l'homme qui occupait mon cœur. Les quartiers des officiers scientifiques dont je faisais partis se situaient aux mêmes endroits. Ceux du Docteur se situaient donc non éloignés des miens. Lorsque j'arrivais devant les portes hermétiquement closes, je sonnais à l'interphone mais personne ne répondit. Je réitérais deux fois l'expérience avant de taper mon code d'officier en second pour ouvrir la porte. Après un rapide coup d'œil, l'évidence était là : personne ne s'y trouvait. J'espérais intérieurement pour que Mr Scott ou Jim tombent dessus. En attendant, je pris la direction des autres quartiers d'officiers notamment ceux de la passerelle afin de retrouver Nyota. Plus nous étions, plus nous pourrions trouver une solution.

 _Enterprise, Point de vue de l'Ingénieur en chef Montgomery Scott :_

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie alors que mon estomac insistait pour me rappeler le carnage du niveau inférieur. Je ne cessais de me demander ce qui se serait passé su l'Ingénierie avait été pleine à ce moment-là. Ce fut une révélation pour moi : j'avais été sur le point de mourir. Encore que la situation fût toujours insoutenable avec cette créature à bord, l'équipage entier était aux portes de la mort. J'étais enfin arrivé à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Je ne m'y rendais guère souvent mais je connaissais ma dame de fer mieux que mon propre appartement. Soudain, le courant entier du vaisseau s'éteignit et le générateur de secours pris le relai. « _Génial …_ » pensais-je. Derrière les portes closes de l'office médicale, en plein milieu de ce couloir lugubre sans âme qui vive, je préférais pénétrer dans l'Infirmerie. Je savais que le vaisseau entier était au courant de la situation pourtant être immobilisé par un garde de sécurité puis être la cible d'une dizaine de phasers qui n'étaient pas sur mode paralysie était une des choses que je mettrais dans le top 10 des moments que je ne voudrais plus revivre.

« - C'est moi ! Montgomery Scott de l'Ingénierie ! criais-je. »

Un souffle de soulagement unanime se fit entendre et l'on m'aida à me relever. J'inspectais la salle du regard puis je posais la question fatidique.

« - Est-ce que le docteur McCoy est là ? demandais-je.

\- Non, il n'est pas là. Il a fini son quart il y a plusieurs heures à présent. » me dit l'infirmière Chapel. »

Cette femme avait toujours eu le don de me fasciner. Elle resplendissait comme le lune grâce à sa magnifique chevelure blonde et pourtant ses yeux bleus cristallins vous glaçaient sur place malgré le sourire plaisantin qu'elle affichait régulièrement. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Le Docteur M'Benga se présenta devant moi, lui aussi était impressionnant. Grand et musclé, des yeux onyx et une peau ébène. Une gifle et je traversais le vaisseau. Mais cet homme avait un regard bienveillant et son caractère en était tout autant.

« - Mr Montgomery, commença-t-il, si vous le souhaité je peux vous accompagner pour chercher le Docteur.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le Capitaine et Spock le recherche également et il le connaisse mieux que quiconque alors nul doute qu'ils le trouveront avant nous. Nous devrions commencer à préparer des secours, tous les scientifiques du L-19 sont … morts. Il faudrait préparer une expédition de secours.

\- Et je me porte volontaire ! déclara une voix forte. »

Nous nous retournâmes vers Hikaru Sulu qui malgré son teint pâle affichait un regard de feu qui remonta un peu le moral du petit assemblé. Je tapais l'épaule de Sulu d'un comme un accord et nous nous mîmes tous au travail. Le docteur M'Benga supervisant les manœuvres.

 _Enterprise, Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Je remontais le couloir pour arriver aux quartiers de Khan. D'ordinaire les simples enseignes partageaient les chambres mais Khan n'était pas un simple enseigne et en même temps il n'était pas un simple humain non plus ! J'arrivais enfin devant des portes closes et aucun son n'échappait de la pièce. Pourvu que Khan soit là que je n'ai pas à le chercher ailleurs. D'autant qu'après lui, on devait retrouver Bones. Je sonnais à la porte. J'entendis du mouvement.

« - Khan ? Ouvrez-moi, vous devez m'accompagner pour retrouver les autres et Bones est introuvable. »

Un grognement me répondit et des bruits de plus en plus bizarres résonnèrent. Je décidais de d'ouvrir la porte avec mon code d'accès personnel armé de mon phaser. Je m'attendais à tous mais certainement pas à voir Khan et Bones à moitié nus, se rhabillant au plus vite dans le noir avec pour seul éclairage les lumières d'alarme. Bones s'était figé en me voyant et Khan regardait Bones comme pour deviner sa réaction.

« - Jim … » mon prénom mourut sur ses lèvres.

Khan fut le premier à bouger. Il me poussa hors de la chambre en me menaçant d'un « laissez le tranquille » puis les portes se refermèrent me laissant seul dans le couloir. C'était quoi ce bordel ! Si lui et Bones s'envoyaient en l'air, c'était leur problème. Je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher ! et puis si Bones était heureux comme ça, après tout il avait eu assez d'emmerde dans sa vie pour avoir le droit au bonheur ! En plus j'étais mal placé pour critiquer les relations homosexuels inter-espèces …

Ils ressortirent rapidement. Khan me toisait de toute sa hauteur et semblait tendu. Bones se trouvait derrière lui, il avait retrouvé son air bourru et était aussi tendu que Khan.

« - Hum avant que l'on recommence à traquer ce monstre, je veux juste vous dire que je ne dirais rien vous concernant et que la seule chose que je vous demanderais et que cela n'interfère pas dans votre travail. Personnellement je suis heureux pour toi Bones et Khan je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire : si tu le fais souffrir je peux t'assurer que je te casserais la gueule ! ».

Khan ricana ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et Bones rit lui aussi pour la première fois depuis des semaines ! Soudain mon communicateur sonna.

« - Ici Capitaine Kirk ! J'ai retrouvé Khan et le Docteur McCoy. A vous.

\- Jim … Jim c'est toi ?

\- Maggy ? Ou es-tu ?

\- Je suis dans mon bureau … je l'ai vu … la créature. Elle se déplace dans les conduits d'aération et elle sait que je suis là. Elle me parle, Jim. Viens me chercher ! »

Puis la communication se coupa. Khan et Bones avait suivi la conversation. Nous nous regardâmes et même Khan perdit en gaieté. Le bureau de Maggy se trouvait dans les laboratoires.

 **Dites moi ce que vous voudriez dans les prochains chapitres :)**


	12. CHAPITRE 11

_**Hey ! Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et je tenais à m'excuser de ma publication tardive. Je fus en panne d'inspiration pendant un long moment et le fait de voir le dernier film StarTrek Sans Limite m'a revigoré pour ainsi dire !**_

 _ **Nous arrivons à la fin de l'aventure (je dirais qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres) et je me demandais ce que vous souhaiteriez dans une autre fiction ? je suis preneuse de chaque idée (sombre, comique, romantique ...) pour une suite à cette fic :)**_

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?**

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Allons vers notre Destin.**

 _Entreprise, point de vue de l'Autoritaire Maggy Wright :_

Le courant avait sauté. Mon bureau improvisé était plongé dans le noir complet et la seule chose qui me permettait de voir où je me dirigeais dans cette salle de conférence était la lumière de secours au-dessus de la porte. Tout aurait pu se passer pour le mieux sauf que je n'étais pas seule ici. J'étais recroquevillée sous le bureau de bois massif (pour le coup je remerciais intérieurement la personne qui avait choisi le bureau de ne pas avoir porté son choix sur un bureau de verre) et je l'entendais. Il ricanait la plupart du temps, il sifflait de façon stridente, grognait ou humait l'air de façon écœurante. Il savait où je me trouvais mais il ne m'avait pas encore attaquée … pourquoi ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma peur la frustration de n'avoir aucune emprise sur l'instant présent.

« - Ou es-tu … Je te sens … Tu cherches comment sortir d'ici n'est-ce pas ? répétait en boucle la créature. »

Une litanie de Questions-Réponses.

« - Imagine … tes os craquer sous mes dents, ta peau lacérée par mes griffes ... Ma langue sur ton corps … Ton sang coulant au fond de ma gorge… »

 _Il ne peut vraiment pas la boucler …_ pensais-je à bout de nerf étouffant un haut le cœur.

« - Je sens ton odeur … Suave et boisée … Je vais prendre un plaisir immense à te dévorer ! »

Il bougeait dans la pièce, son corps massif trainait probablement au sol ce qui créait cette idée gênante d'un corps trainé au sol. Soudain, il chargea. Un peu gauche vu l'étroitesse de son corps immense mais il fusa sur le bureau de bois. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Le bureau vola en morceau et sa mâchoire se referma sur du vide dans un claquement sonore. Sa frustration et sa colère se muèrent en une rage folle.

« - Saleté ! » hurla le monstre. « Où te caches-tu Insecte ! »

J'apparus derrière lui et lui fracassa une chaise de bureau sur la nuque. Cela ne lui fit probablement l'effet que d'une chatouille mais la colère l'étourdissait et cela me permit de fondre sur la porte. Close. Je tapais de toutes mes forces mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Quand la chance vous tourne le dos, ne vous attendez pas à un coup de main de sa part même dans les cas les plus désespérés … La créature s'approchait doucement, un prédateur. Je sentais mon heure arrivée et les larmes coulèrent. La seule idée qui me vint fut de me retourner et de tambouriner de plus belle en hurlant.

« - James ! Je t'en prie ! Sauve-moi ! JIIIIIIM ! »

Des bruits de pas sourds résonnaient derrière la porte. Le souffle me manqua et je hoquetais en poussant un cri strident. La créature m'avait frôlé. Je sentais encore la peau visqueuse et froide sur ma cuisse.

« - Un sursis, humaine … mais je te promets que tu rejoindras tes amis au fin fond de ma gorge … » ricana la créature en s'éloignant.

Je ne vis pas par où elle partit. Enfin, si. Je savais qu'elle se déplaçait par les conduits mais, Diable, par quelle magie ! Son corps était au moins dix fois trop gros pour passer !

L'horreur passa dans mon esprit. Mes amis ? Jim ? Mr Spock ? Léonard ? Mr Scott ? Nyota ? Je me retournais vers l'obscurité et je la scrutais d'un œil attentif. Le silence avait pris place et cela était encore plus terrifiant. La porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit d'un coup et je tombais contre quelqu'un.

« - JIM ! » hurlais-je en pleure. « Tu es vivant ! J'ai cru que … et les autres ? »

Puis j'éclatais en sanglot dans les bras réconfortant de mon ami. Jim était accompagné du Docteur McCoy et de Khan l'Augment.

« - Le Monstre était là ? » me demanda Khan « Comment avez-vous pu sortir d'ici vivante ? ».

« - J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, il ne faisait que parler et … » Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses paroles terrifiante set écœurantes.

Khan me demanda de plus amples informations ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« - J'avais une bouteille de parfum … hors de prix … J'en mets tous les jours en petite quantité et c'est ce qu'il devait probablement sentir. J'ai vaporisé la moitié de la bouteille contre le bois du bureau et doucement je me déplacée en me dissimulant derrière les chaises de rechanges, en essayant de ne pas me faire voir. Je ne voyais rien Jim ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Jim me regarda en me caressant la joue.

« - Il n'y a vraiment que les femmes pour utiliser du parfum dans une situation pareille !

\- Tu me dois une bouteille de parfum ! du N°5 ! Je n'ai pas la paye d'un Capitaine figure toi ! tonnais-je amicalement.

\- Tu serais surprise de savoir que la paye d'un Capitaine est une légende Urbaine ! ou alors je dois passer voir Pike pour revoir mon contrat ! rigola-t-il en retour. »

Un blanc s'installa. Je regardais la petite équipe qui m'entourait : Khan et le Docteur McCoy se regardaient inquiet mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux, il s'était créé un genre d'alchimie qui faisait que leur présence commune était quelque chose d'inévitable, voir même logique. J'interrogeais Jim du regard qui resta fermé. Décidemment, il me tenait à l'écart de tout.

« - Où se trouve Monsieur Spock et les autres ? demandais-je curieuse.

\- J'ai envoyé Spock aux niveaux des appartements de Bones (se tournant vers le concerné) qui manifestement ne s'y trouvait pas. Donc je ne sais pas où mon officier en second peut se trouver dans l'instant.

\- Peut-être a-t-il son communicateur sur lui ? continuais-je.

\- Non, il l'a laissé dans ma chambre. »

Cette remarque gêna tout le monde sauf Jim qui parlait seul pour mettre un plan sur pied. Après tout, le fait que Spock oublie (déjà que ce seul détail était absolument dérangeant voir même quasi improbable !) son communicateur dans la chambre du Capitaine était des plus banale et monnaie courante … J'ouvris la bouche dans l'intention de poser une question au Docteur quand Jim s'esclaffa.

« - Je sais ! hurla-t-il. Je sais comment me débarrasser de cette chose ! Il faut que l'on retrouve Spock et le reste de l'équipe. Je vous dirais tout après. »

Nous nous regardâmes tous avant d'emboiter le pas au Capitaine qui se dirigeait déjà vers la passerelle.

 _Enterprise, Point de vue de l'Officier en Second Spock :_

Je parcourais le long couloir réservé aux officiers dans l'espoir de trouver quelques officiers quand je me stoppais à un croisement. J'entendais des bruits sourds ainsi que des murmures. Je pris mon phaser et me mis à genoux. Les pas se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma position, je me jetais sur ma cible en lui faisait un crochet du droit avant de plaquer mon phaser sur … le visage étonné d'Hikaru Sulu. On me tira en arrière et je compris qui me relevait.

« - M'enfin, Mr Spock ! Vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre un monstre et un officier ! dit un Scotty pince sans rire. »

Le concerné regarda tour à tour les deux nouveaux venus.

« - Savez-vous où se trouvent l'équipage de la passerelle ? demanda Spock d'un air quelque peu hagard, il avait failli assommer un membre de son équipage.

« - Nous venons de l'Infirmerie où se trouve du monde. répondit Hikaru en se massant la mâchoire.

\- Allons-y ! déclara Spock amorçant le pas. Je dois trouvez Mlle Uhura ainsi que l'enseigne Chekov ! »

Hikaru regarda Scotty de façon inquiétante.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Spock. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il y a Monsieur, commença Scotty, qu'aucun d'eux ne se trouvait à l'Infirmerie. »

Le couloir se mit à tourner dans mon esprit.

« - Nous pensions qu'ils étaient avec vous ! renchérit Hikaru.

\- Et bien non ! s'énerva Spock. »

Reprenant mon souffle, je me calmais grâce à quelques techniques vulcaines puis m'excusais de mon emportement. J'expliquais les évènements survenus à peine une heure plus tôt puis demandais son avis aux deux concernés. Ce fut Hikaru qui présenta en premier son plan.

« - Je pense que nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte nous séparer, tout d'abord car seul il nous sera impossible de survivre si nous croisons ce monstre et les autres doivent également être en groupe il est donc inutile de nous donner du travail supplémentaire. Essayons de communiquer avec l'autre groupe ! »

Avant que Mr Scott puisse intervenir, un bruit sourd le stoppa net dans son action à savoir la bouche ouverte et la main en suspens. Ni une ni deux, nous avions porté notre attention sur la source éventuelle du bruit, phaser en main. La sueur commença à perler le long de mes tempes et dans le bas de mon dos. La tension prit place dans mes épaules et je bandais les muscles de mon corps, paré pour une ultime attaque. Nous avions une chance. Une seule et non deux.

Hikaru se posta à gauche de la porte que nous suspections abriter la chose. Il respirait silencieusement pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Je n'étais pas dans un état meilleur malgré ma capacité à maîtriser mes sentiments. Après tout la peur était inutile, illogique ! Mais mes pensées volaient vers Jim, je savais qu'il était en sécurité. Je le sentais. Mais que m'arriverait-il en ouvrant cette porte ? Aurais-je la possibilité de tout lui avouer ? de lui dire la vérité ? lui expliquer ? Mon sang se stoppa dans mes veines à cette idée.

Des claquements me tirèrent de ma torpeur. Hikaru se retourna, j'en fis donc de même. Scotty n'avait pour ainsi dire pas bouger d'un pouce. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient et la pâleur avait recouvert son visage comme un voile. Je lui fis signe de calmer et il s'exécuta comme le bon soldat que nous étions tous …. Enfin plus ou moins revêche. Je lui fis également signe de se placer du côté droit de la porte afin d'encadrer l'ouverture comme la formation militaire nous l'apprenait. Mais il resta de marbre, ne comprenant visiblement pas mes intentions. Hikaru quelque peu tendu, attrapa sa chemise d'uniforme et le fit avancer jusqu'à sa place. Le visage de l'Ingénieur s'illumina, il venait d'analyser et tenta de nous faire comprendre ses excuses maladroitement quand un grognement retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Nous nous raidîmes de nouveau et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, j'ordonnais l'ouverture de la porte. La cloison s'ouvrit dans l'obscurité et je tirais dans la pénombre. Un cri aigu survint suivit d'un « Пиздец » (Pizdec = Pizdiets = merde). Je me stoppais net en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Nyota se trouvait en sous vêtement sur le lit de l'enseigne Chekov qui la surplombait. Ils nous regardaient inquiet mais surtout gêné. L'un vis-à-vis de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. L'autre vis-à-vis de moi. Je me retournais et disparus de la pièce juste à temps pour entendre Mr Scott s'écrier : « Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Bravo gamin ! ».

 _Entreprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura :_

J'étais horrifiée. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. A vrai dire, si nous allions dans ce sens, aucune créature étrange ne devait pénétrer dans l'Enterprise. J'étais juste venu pour remercier Chekov de m'avoir empêché de tomber au Messe. C'était une excuse rien de plus. Je voulais le voir. J'avais bien remarqué comment il me regardait et étrangement, j'aimais cela. Depuis que j'avais quitté Spock, je me sentais seule et les derniers évènements comme mon « tribunal » militaire m'avait fortement affecté. Les choses en entrainant une autre, il m'avait invité à boire un verre et petit à petit nous nous étions rapprochés et nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Puis nous en étions arrivés là où nous nous sommes fait découvert.

Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter le visage de Spock mais j'avais remarqué le mouvement de ses épaules. Il fut gêné. La preuve en est : il quitta la pièce comme pour nous permettre de rhabiller. Hikaru le suivit rapidement puis Mr Scott qui décorait  
Pavel d'un « Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Bravo gamin ! ». Une fois que nous étions prêt, nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe, la gêne parcourant encore nos traits surtout Pavel.

« - Nous devrions rejoindre le Capitaine et prendre de nouvelles mesures. »

Ce fut tout ce que Spock dit à ce moment-là. Nous parcourions les couloirs et discrètement je rejoignis notre légendaire vulcain.

« - Est-ce que cela te dérange ? demandais-je calmement faignant d'avoir repris mon tempérament.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison à cela, Nyota. Cela serait illogique … ».

Il avait dit cela sur un ton neutre qui m'étreignit le cœur. Notre relation n'avait-elle pas compté ? Comme s'il m'avait comprise, il ajouta :

« - Ne te méprend pas, Nyota. Cela ne me dérange pas car il fut un temps qui n'est pas si éloigné où j'ai tenu à toi. C'est toujours le cas mais différemment. A ton égard, je n'aspire qu'à une, non deux choses. La première est que nous restions amis car cela serait des plus logique dans ma vie et que tu sois heureuse. Cela surpasse l'ensemble de ce que je pense de toi. Comprends-tu ? ».

Je fus rassurée et lui ne répondit pas un sourire franc et un discret « merci ». Voilà comment était Spock. Mon Spock. Notre Spock. Le Spock, commander de l'Enterprise.

 _Entreprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk :_

Nous nous dirigions vers les ponts inférieurs. Plus nous descendions, plus les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Maggy marchait à côté de moi. Khan avait pris la tête de file et Bones nous suivait de près. Je me tournais vers mon amie de jeunesse et j'amorçais le dialogue.

« - Maggy … écoute moi. Je tenais à m'excuser si je t'avais blessé et je souhaitais savoir si tu voulais toujours quitter le vaisseau …

\- Penses-tu que j'avais tort de réprimander Nyota ? »

Je me tus un instant.

« - Oui, je pense qu'elle avait agi avec tact et professionnalisme. »

Elle se rembrunit et accéléra sa marche. Tout d'un coup, je reçu un coup de quelque chose dans les côtes. Bones m'avait attaqué avec une mallette médicale qu'il avait trouvé Dieu ne sait où. Il me regardait de façon sévère.

« - Oui, tu avais tort de la réprimander mais l'Amiral a eu tort de t'ôter toute autorité en s'opposant ouvertement à toi. Je pense que toi comme Nyota vous êtes de la même famille et que toute deux vous faites un travail remarquable. Sans vous, le vaisseau tournerait beaucoup moins bien ! ».

Elle se stoppa et me regarda, les larmes menaçant de pointer le bout de son nez. Elle me souriait et je lui pris la main comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Bones pouffa de rire pour montrer son contentement. Sacré Docteur ! Mais il pâlît lorsqu'il entendit Khan qui s'était soustrait à notre vu poussé un cri d'alerte. Nous accourûmes phasers en main mais il s'agissait d'une tout autre alerte.

L'augment venait de trouver une borne de communication. Elle fonctionnait sur la base de l'énergie de la compression des deutérium gazeux du collecteur du vaisseau. Nous essayâmes de les allumer mais rien ne se produisit. Khan s'agenouilla et ouvrit une trappe à l'arrière de la borne afin de vérifier le câblage. Il bidouilla environ 1 minute avant de se relever et d'allumer fièrement la borne.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête qu'il me rendit en signe d'acceptation puis j'ouvris l'intercom sur l'ensemble du vaisseau afin d'être sûre d'être entendu de Spock et du reste de l'équipe.

« - ici votre Capitaine. Je me situe avec le Docteur McCoy, l'Autoritaire Wright et L'enseigne Khan au dernier sous-sol et je demande à l'équipe B de nous rejoindre au système d'éjection des déchets et ce le plus rapidement possible. Pour le reste de l'équipage, j'ordonne de poursuivre l'état d'urgence. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous et je jure que nous allons avoir ce monstre. Fin de communication. »

Je me retournais vers trois têtes étonnées.

« - Le système d'éjection des déchets ? me demanda Maggie.

\- Quelle mouche vulcaine t'a piqué Jim ? renchérit Bones.

\- Il a raison. »

Khan venait de donner son point de vue et il était d'accord avec moi. Je crois que finalement je devais bel et bien avoir choper un quelconque virus de l'espace. Je me tournais vers l'augment et soutenais son regard perçant. Il étira ses lèvres fines pour affiché un sourire.

« - C'est une tactique qui a ses chances pour peu que tout soit de notre côté.

\- Comment savez-vous ? lui demandais-je surpris.

\- Voyons Capitaine. N'oubliez pas que je suis un tacticien de guerre, je pense, réfléchis et agis plus vite que vous. »

J'allais lui répliquer que s'il disait la vérité, cela ferait longtemps que nous aurions détruit la chose et que nous aurions quitté ce delta de la galaxie mais que de toute évidence, son jugement était erroné.

« - Vous avez fait preuve de plus d'intelligence que moi, Capitaine. »

Khan venait ouvertement d'admettre que pour ce coup, je l'avais distancé. Dans ces mêmes yeux glacials, je pouvais à présent lire une sorte d'acceptation. Je lui rendis son sourire et j'eus honte au fond de moi d'avoir pensé que je l'avais fait tant tôt.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour le système d'évacuation des déchets avec plus de volonté qu'auparavant, certains ou presque que mon plan fonctionnerait. Sur le chemin, j'expliquais à Bones et Maggie les détails de l'affaire. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, Maggie reprenait du poil de la bête et Bones souriais à pleine dent.

« - Jim, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais foutrement imprudent ? me dit-il en serrant mon épaule de sa main droite ayant sa mallette sous le bras gauche.

\- Hmmm, je dirais une bonne centaine de fois ! lui répondis-je.

\- Pour une fois, je suis heureux que tu le sois mais n'oublie pas qu'on ne braque pas une banque avec un véhicule qui a les pneus crevés ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »

Je le regardais et soufflais d'exaspération.

« - Rha arrête avec tes expressions d'un autre temps ! lui déclarais-je en faignant de ne pas l'écouter. Tu vas nous porter la poisse !

\- Jim, on ne fait pas d'un cheval de labour un cheval de course et …

\- C'est un ordre Docteur ! lui répliquais-je en souriant. »

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et nous repartîmes bras dessus bras dessous. Comme de vieux frères. Maggie nous regardait joyeusement avec Khan qui affichait un regard neutre mais qui pourtant semblait soulagé.

J'eus une pensé pour mon officier en second. Comment ferions-nous après tout cela ? Notre relation avait évolué dans une perspective que ni lui ni moi n'avions envisagé jusqu'alors. Pourrions-nous continuer de travailler ensemble de façon professionnelle ? Cette aventure m'avait ouvert les yeux : je l'aimais et pour rien au monde, je me séparais de lui. Etait-il aussi sûre que moi ? Seul le future nous le dirais et pour cela cette comédie devait finir.

« - **Allons vers notre Destin**! m'entendis-je dire ».

Commentaire ? :3


	13. CHAPITRE 12

**Salut ! Je suis navrée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cette suite ! Mais J'ai repris la fac et j'ai été débordé sous les expos, les devoirs, etc. J'ai enfin écris ce chapitre, c'est l'important. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain clôturera cette fiction ! Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et je m'excuse encore ! 0**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui de Maggy Wright et cette histoire.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE.

CHAPITRE 12 : GET OUT !

 _Entreprise, couloir B-09, point de vue du lieutenant Nyota Uhura :_

Spock marchait devant, droit comme un « i ». Il était tendu comme nous tous mais je savais pourquoi il l'était davantage. Ses pensées étaient à la fois ici et ailleurs. Pourquoi ne se confiait-il pas ? je lui avais déjà expliqué maintes et maintes fois le soulagement que l'on éprouvait dans ce cas mais il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas comprendre. Une vraie tête de mule. Pavel marchait juste derrière lui, phaser à la main. Ses yeux oscillaient entre Spock et le fond du couloir. Il devait être inquiet de ce que pouvait penser Spock et de ce qui en découlerait. Je savais que Spock n'en ferait rien. D'une part parce qu'il me l'avait lui-même dit et d'autre part parce qu'un vulcain ne saurait mentir … je tiquais. _« Mais un vulcain peut déformer la vérité de telle façon que cela ne relève pas du mensonge._ ». La voix de Spock résonna dans ma tête. « _Non, pas avec moi …_ » pensais-je. Je souris tendrement. Non, pas avec moi. Nous avions vécu trop de chose pour que nous nous mentions.

Spock se stoppa et tendit le bras pour stopper Pavel qui visiblement était trop obnubilé par le couloir qui profilait à gauche. Il tourna son visage vers Spock pour savoir ce qui se passait. Nous nous étions tous arrêtés à quelques pas. Spock amena son index au niveau de ses lèvres pour mimer le silence qui s'ajoutait désormais à celui ambiant. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, il s'avança vers l'immense porte en métal blindé.

« - Pourquoi la porrrte est ainsi ? ce n'est que la salle d'éjection des déchets ? dit Pavel.

\- Imagine deux secondes gamins … commença Scotty. Imagine un peu que l'on ouvre la pacerelle d'éjection avec une porte mince comme du papier de riz … »

Pavel ne dit plus rien, comprenant l'explication. L'ouverture sur le vide de l'espace provoquerait une aspiration de toutes choses dans le secteur et probablement la destruction totale du vaisseau dû aux dégâts causés.

« - Fini la mission de 5 ans ! » dit Scotty un peu trop fort.

« - Mr Scotty ! Pourquoi souhaitez-vous arrêter cette merveilleuse aventure ! ».

Le capitaine accompagné de l'agent Wright, du Docteur McCoy et de Khan venait par la droite. Jim avait un sourire immense qui balafrait son visage. Le visage de Spock perdu de sa dureté. Et il s'avança vers lui la main tendu pour une poignée de main. Je savais que les vulcains étaient très sensibles des mains et donc je savais que cette poignée de main n'avait que pour unique but de se sentir l'un l'autre. Maggy s'avança vers moi.

« - Nyota, j'étais si inquiète ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien ! » Elle me désigna Spock et Jim du menton. « Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? »

« - C'est fou de voir à quel point ce voyage aura changé la vie du vaisseau … disais-je en souriant et en regardant vers Pavel qui me sourit en retour.

\- Noooooon ! souffla Maggy. Ça y est ? tu es passé en mode distorsion ? Allez, raconte !

\- Mais arrête enfin ! riais-je en lui tapotant le bras. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment … ».

Je m'arrêtais bouche bais devant le spectacle que je voyais. Khan passait la main sous le tee-shirt du Docteur et massait le bas de son dos. Ils étaient dans un coin caché de tous mais visiblement pas assez pour que moi je ne les vois pas. Le plus choquant n'était pas le fait qu'ils puissent entretenir une quelquonque relation, c'était la tendresse qui émanait du regard de Khan alors que le docteur McCoy n'était même pas tourné vers l'Augment. Maggy gloussa dans sa barbe.

« - J'ai oublié de te prévenir pour ces deux-là ! Surprenant n'est-ce-pas ? et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche ! »

Oui, la vie de vaisseau était bouleversée mais n'était-ce pas une bonne chose au final ?

 _Entreprise, couloir B-09, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy :_

Sa main qui massait le bas de mon dos dégageait une chaleur agréable et un certain réconfort dans ces moments dramatiques. C'était le hasard et le désespoir qui nous avait réuni et maintenant je n'imaginais pas le présent autrement alors qu'à une certaine époque je l'imaginais tout autrement. Les cheveux noirs devenaient blonds, les yeux onyx devenaient bleu océan. La seule chose qui leur était commune, c'était la mélancolie qui peignait leurs traits faciaux. Chacun avait vécu des choses terribles, différemment bien sûre, mais le résultat était le même. Mais ils le cachaient tous les deux : Jim derrière les dragues en chaîne et son rôle de Capitaine enjôleur, Khan derrière sa dureté et son armure de glace qui se fendait petit à petit pour peu que l'on s'intéressait à lui et que l'on cherchait à le connaître.

Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne le temps d'une seconde avant de croiser le regard de Nyota qui se retourna aussi vite que moi. Je fis un pas en avant m'arrachant à l'étreinte de mon amant. Je ne me retournais pas car je savais ce que j'y verrais : le visage de Khan qui aurait repris son masque de sarcasme, peut être aurais-je aperçu la déception ou l'abandon … cela resta un mystère car je me refusais à en être la cause. Moi, petit médecin de campagne qui avait candidaté à Starfleet uniquement parce qu'il était au fond du trou !

« - Jim … commençais-je. » Il se tourna vers moi et en accord avec mon air grave, reprit son sérieux.

« - As-tu une idée de comment ouvrir cette porte ?

\- Bien sûr mon cher Docteur ! ».

De dessus son tee-shirt doré, il sortit un cordon au bout duquel pendait une carte magnétique.

« - Je te présente les clefs du vaisseau ! ».

Spock hoqueta silencieusement. On se tourna tous vers lui et son visage qui blêmissait à vue d'œil ne choqua personne.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il Commandeur ? » demanda Mlle Wright en s'approchant.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de la rouvrir. Il regardait fixement le bout du couloir d'où venait Jim un peu plus tôt. Nous comprîmes tous de quoi il s'agissait, après tout, peu de choses pouvait faire blêmir un vulcain. Jim se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec la carte. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

« - Jim, je crois qu'il nous faudrait un plan et ce le plus rapidement possible ! » lui demandais-je tout en faisant fonctionner mes neurones pour essayer de trouver moi-même une solution.

Tout d'un coup, je vis les panneaux à action manuelle. Je courus vers les panneaux et regardais dans les bases de données comment ouvrir les sas d'ici et non de la salle de commande qui se trouver en face. Jim me rejoint en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

« - Tu t'améliores Léonard ! Figure-toi que … »

Des bruits sourds interrompirent Jim. Personne ne savait d'où les bruits venaient. Nous regardions les murs et le plafond mais aucune trappe ne s'y trouvait. Jim s'avança au milieu de la salle. Et je contournais les panneaux pour me diriger vers la porte et coller mon oreille dessus pour voir si cela venait du couloir. RAS.

« - Cela ne vient pas de là. » murmurais-je.

« - Non, en effet. » dit Khan qui se trouvait près du sasse. Il était couché sur le ventre et écouter le plancher. Il se releva et indiqua le sol. Tous comprirent que la créature était sous nos pied. Nyota pris place près d'Anton dans un coins de la pièce phaser en main. Scotty, tout en écoutant les bruits, tentait de se rapprocher des panneaux sans faire de bruit. Tandis que moi et Spock restions près de la porte. Si le monstre venait de là où nous pensions, nous l'encadrerions. Je tentais un coup d'œil vers mon meilleur ami qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et regardait ses pieds. Puis mon regard tomba sur Khan qui me regardait du fond de la pièce depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'esquissais un sourire qu'il ne rendit pas car il n'eut pas le temps de le faire.

Ce fut la fin.

 _Entreprise, Salle d'éjection, point de vue du commandeur Spock :_

Le sol craqua et se brisa sous nos yeux. Jim eut juste le temps de reculer de quelques pas mais tomba à genoux sous le choc qui le déséquilibra. Le docteur McCoy fit un pas en avant décidé à rejoindre son Capitaine. Je lui pris l'épaule pour le retenir. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, son regard était teinté d'une incompréhension maladive et d'une colère froide. Il devait certainement penser que je refusais catégoriquement son intervention auprès de Jim puisque ce privilège devait me revenir mais il en était tout autre. Je mimais le silence encore une fois et lui indiquer le panneau du menton. Il se retourna de nouveau pour voir Mr Scott se diriger petit à petit vers le panneau. Le monstre semblait obnubilé par Jim, ce qui ne me rassurait pas et je n'étais pas certains d'être en pleine maitrise de mes émotions en cette instant.

« - Alors nous sommes enfin face à face. » dit platement Jim face à la forme immense qui le toisa comme un prédateur. Les multiples yeux qui le composaient le fixaient et son sourire s'élargissait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les jointures de sa mâchoire.

« - Misérable humain, crois-tu vraiment que je vais plier face à des insectes ? Le sol se brise sous moi, les arbres ploient sous ma force et la chair se déchire sous mes crocs … susurrait-il. ».

La bave noire coulait de ses lèvres et j'aperçut ou plutôt je sentais Jim retenir un haut le cœur sans perdre de sa superbe.

 _Thy'la …_ pensais-je.

 _Spock ?_

 _Occupe-le et dès que je te le dirais accroche toi à n'importe quoi. Tu m'as entendu ?_

 _Oui, je te fais confiance. Mais je suis censé l'occuper de quelle façon ?_

 _Je te fais confiance là-dessus, tu es l'expert dans les grands discours …_

Jim haussa un sourcil puis son attention retourna à la créature.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Jim.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre aux humains. Grogna la chose.

\- Mais j'ai besoins de savoir, en tant que Capitaine de ce vaisseau, il est dans mon devoir de …

\- De quoi vile créature, vous êtes imbu de vous-même. L'univers tourne autour de votre personne …

\- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers humains à vous rencontrer. En conclu Jim.

\- Ha ha ! ».

La créature éclata de rire. Effectivement si des humais, des représentants de Starfleet ou toutes autres créatures étaient arrivées ici et avaient fait la rencontre de cette chose. Starfleet n'aura jamais eu connaissance de toutes ces données.

« - Mais il est trop tard. Nous avons contacté la Fédération. Votre présence est connue de tous et des agents militaires viendront sous peu régler votre problème. » Continua Jim.

La provoqué n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire et Jim en paya les frais. La créature s'élança sur lui, la gueule ouverte et un bruit de chair déchirée et d'os craqué se fit entendre. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression que j'eus. Etrangement, je ne ressentais pas la douleur de mon amant, ni même la peur. Pourtant avec notre lien, j'aurais dû ressentir tout cela … Soudain, je vis Jim à genoux deux mètre plus loin. Que c'était-il passé ? Il regardait la créature avec horreur et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Il ouvrait la bouche dans un cris silencieux. Aucun son ne sortait de lui alors que son visage arborait la douleur. Nyota était appuyée contre le mur, la main sur la bouche. L'enseigne Chekov la maintenait de ses bras, il était aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Mr Scott sous le choc se retenait aux panneaux et ses yeux reflétait une incompréhension totale. Khan était dans le même état. Ce fut la première fois que je vis un sentiment sincère sur l'Augment autre que la haine.

« - C'est un cauchemar … » murmura Léonard.

Je me retournais vers lui et lu dans son regard l'affirmation qui appuyait mes soupçons. Oui, c'était un cauchemar et chacun de nous en serait affecté à vie. Surtout Jim.

 _Entreprise, sasse d'éjection, point de vue de l'Autoritaire Maggy Wright :_

La douleur. Mon corps était douleur, toutes mes cellules l'étaient. Lorsque cette chose avait foncé sur Jim, je ne l'avais pas supporté. Mon corps avait agi seul. Je m'étais élancé sur Jim, l'avais poussé de tout mon poids et avais pris sa place dans la gueule du monstre. J'avais sentis chaque croc pénétré ma chair et mes os craqués un à un comme des fétus de paille. Mon sang me quittait au même rythme que ma chaleur. Couchée dans la gueule de la créature, je voyais Jim agenouillé un peu plus loin. Je n'avais aucun regret. J'esquissais difficilement un sourire réconfortant sur mes lèvres mais ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

« Jim … » murmurais-je dans un souffle en tendant la main vers mon ami, mon frère.

La créature grogna. Les vibrations de sa gorge se répercutaient dans mon cœur brisant ma volonté par la douleur. Mais petit à petit elle s'estompait et le froid m'envahissait. La mort me recouvrit au fil du temps. Sans que je m'en rende compte, la créature rua et me jeta en l'air au fond de la salle vers le sasse d'évacuation des déchets. J'atterris au sol comme une poupée de chiffon sans un bruit autre que celui du sang qui gicla et un faible gémissement qui sorti de mes poumons. Le noir prit mes yeux et je m'évanouissais.

 _Adieu Jim … Je t'aime tellement …_

 _Entreprise, sasse d'éjection, point de vue du capitaine James Tiberius Kirk :_

Tout alla si vite. Mes cris ne sortaient pas de moi. J'avais peur pour la première depuis longtemps et la tristesse teintée de colère se muait en moi comme un serpent enragé. Mais mon corps resta cloué au sol même quand le corps de Maggy vola mollement près de Khan pour ne plus jamais bougé. Elle m'avait sauvé. Elle s'était sacrifiée.

Spock hurlait dans ma tête. Jim ! Jim ! Jim ! JIM ! mais rien n'y faisait, je ne bougeais pas. Mon regard vide fixait le corps de Maggy inerte.

La créature riait à pleine gorge.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Léonard arracher une porte secrète qui gardait un tuyau d'eau en cas d'incendie accompagné d'un extincteur. Il prit l'extincteur et le jeta sur le corps du monstre qui l'avala comme de son propre chef. Puis il saisit le tuyau et l'enroula autour de l'un de ses bras. Pavel attrapa Nyota et ils se dissimulèrent dans un renfoncement de la pièce. Spock se jeta sur moi, me saisit par la taille et s'agrippa à une poignée au sol. Khan fit de même en se jetant sur le corps de Maggy et en attrapant deux poignées de sorte à ce que le corps de Maggy soit protégés de l'aspiration de l'espace. Spock et Khan étaient les seuls à pouvoir maintenir le double de leur poids. Scotty s'attacha à une lanière noire qui dépassait du panneau et engagea la manœuvre d'ouverture. Les voyants se mirent à briller orange et la sonnerie retentit.

La décompression qui débuta était désagréable. On pouvait sentir tout l'oxygène disparaitre de la salle. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et l'aspiration débuta. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle était projeté dans le néant. La créature dérapait et tentait vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose mais ses cris et hurlements se perdirent dans l'espace. Le silence fit place quand les portes se refermèrent sur la créature flottant dans l'espace avec le reste des déchets.

Nos respirations lourdes se firent soudain entendre. Des bourdonnements se répercutaient dans ma tête. _Spock ?_

 _Thy'la ?_

 _Je … suis … désolé …_

Je voyais Maggy souriante et en uniforme. Je la voyais heureuse puis c'est son corps inerte qui prenait place dans ma tête. Léonard courut vers Khan. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Khan, on pouvait lire l'amour et le soulagement dans ses gestes. Puis il sorti la mallette médicale de je ne sais où et commença à accomplir les premiers soins sur Maggy. Je connaissais ce regard : l'inquiétude suprême. La Mort.

Le noir obscurcit ma vue je tombais mollement sur les jambes de Spock et je perdis définitivement connaissance au rythme des battement de cœur de Spock.

\- **Jim ? JIM ? Léonard ?! hurlait Spock.**

 **Voilà ! Vous vous attendiez à cela ? Merci de me donner vos avis ;)**


	14. CHAPITRE 13

**Bonsoir ! alors voici le final ) le texte est volontairement écrit d'une façon omnisciente, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ce final saura vous faire ressentir ce que moi j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant ! Désolée pour l'attente 3**

TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?!

CHAPITRE 13 : REQUIEM …

 _Terre, San Francisco, un appartement de San Francisco :_

La pluie tombait inlassablement sur la cité cosmopolite. Les bruits environnants se répercutaient contre les vitres ne laissant filtrer qu'un bruit sourd agréable aux oreilles du Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk. Son appartement respectait les normes de la simplicité et de l'utilité, assez grand pour avoir une chambre d'ami, cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon, baies vitrées sur l'ensemble du salon, salle de bain avec douche à l'italien. Le tout blanc et meublé dans un mélange de style du XXème siècle : rétro en somme. Dans l'instant, Jim était affalé dans son canapé de cuir noir, un plaid gris effet fourrure remonté sur la quasi-totalité du corps. Seule une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassait de la masse informe. Le silence régnait en maître sur le T4 jusqu'à que l'interphone retentisse. Jim osa un œil en dehors pour regarder l'écran holographique qui apparut à gauche de la porte. Le visage grave du Docteur Léonard McCoy gigotait sous la pluie. « _Jim ? Tu es là ? Tu as reçu mes appels ? et mes mails ? tu sais que la bienséance aurait voulu que tu me répondes ? Allez gamin, ouvre-moi, j'ai besoin de te parler._ ».

L'écran disparu. Le regard de Jim était toujours fixé là où l'écran s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Léonard réapparut.

« _Jim … Ouvre bordel ! Je dois te parler à propos de Maggy._ ».

Jim tiqua. La douleur passa à nouveau sur son visage. Il grimaça avant de jeter son plaid à l'autre bout du canapé. En quelques pas, il avait rejoint la porte. Il appuya sur un bouton de l'hologramme : « Salut Léo … C'est ouvert. ». Puis il coupa la communication. Se dirigeant vers sa salle d'eau, il récupéra son tee-shirt gris qu'il passa vite fait sur son pantacourt en jean. Ses pieds nus frissonnaient sur le béton froid. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se plaça face au grand miroir et faillit se faire peur rien qu'en se regardant. Ses yeux étaient encadrés de cernes noirs et le bas de son visage était recouvert d'une petite barbe blonde. Il passa sa main dans les poils drus et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Puis il se saisit du rasoir ancien et de la crème à raser pour entreprendre le rasage.

Léonard toqua plusieurs fois à la porte avant que Jim ne lui ouvrît. Il avait encore de la crème sur le menton mais la retira avec la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le médecin de l'USS Enterprise. La porte refermée, Léonard posa son paquet sur la table basse en verre du salon et se retourna.

« - Je t'ai amené de la nourriture. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais au moins cela a du gout pas comme cette merde que tu manges à longueur de journée.

\- Tu es venu avec un message, je crois ? cracha Jim. »

Léonard parut blessé et à la réflexion, il l'était bel et bien. Jim avait changé depuis leur retour, physiquement d'abord : il avait beaucoup maigri, son visage s'était creusé depuis ces six derniers mois, son teint était devenu terne. Une loque. Psychologiquement ensuite : le sacrifice de Maggy lui avait fait largement comprendre que ce qui les unissait n'était pas mort durant leur séparation, il s'en voulait pour l'état dans lequel elle était et avait déserté Starfleet depuis leur retour sur Terre. Il fuyait ce qui l'avait sauvé comme une pénitence. Aucun membre de l'équipage même le plus restreint ne l'avait revue depuis. Enfermé dans cet appartement. Les premiers jours, il brisait tout ce qui passait a porté de sa fureur. Puis le temps ne l'aidant pas, la tristesse et la dépression avait envahi son cœur et son corps. Alors oui, Léonard avait un message mais comment le lui annoncé sans le briser définitivement.

« - Chaque chose en son temps. Souffla Léonard. Dis-moi, Jim, quand es-tu sorti pour la dernière fois ? ».

Jim était frustré. Il voulait être seul mais il ne pouvait décemment pas jeter son meilleur ami dehors, même s'il l'avait fait ses derniers mois. Jim alla dans la cuisine et s'afféra à préparer du café, noir, corsé.

« - Je ne sais pas, 2 ou 3 mois peut être. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? railla Jim.

\- Il est vraiment odieux … marmonna Léonard. Ecoute moi, Gamin. Tu t'es bien regardé ? Tu as vu la loque que tu es devenu ?! s'emporta Léonard plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. ».

Jim envoya la tasse qu'il avait dans la main sur la baie vitrée qui se teinta de noir.

« - QU'EST QUE CA PEUT TE FOUTRE ! TOI PETIT MEDECIN DE CAMPAGNE A LA CON QUI PASSE SON TEMPS A ME FAIRE CHIER ! » hurla Jim en se jetant sur Léonard.

Ils basculèrent tout deux sur le dos du canapé et tombèrent sur la table de verre qui se brisa sous leurs poids. Jim assena un crochet du droit à Léonard qui saigna de la lèvre inférieure. Léonard en retour plaça sa jambe droite entre les jambes de Jim qui le surplombait et le fit basculer avant de lui clouer les bras au-dessus de la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Léonard posa doucement son front sur celui de Jim et ferma les yeux. Le plus jeune se débattait mais était fermement maintenu par la masse musculaire du plus âgé.

« - Arrête Jim, s'il te plait. Calme-toi. Chute … psalmodiait Léonard. »

Jim se mit à pleurer en silence, son visage s'humidifia et son cœur le serrait atrocement. Léonard laissa tomber les masques.

« - L'hôpital m'a contacté. On doit tous deux se présenter là-bas demain à 9h00. Ils ont refusé de me dire pourquoi hormis que c'était pour Maggy. L'amiral Pike m'a chargé de te dire que si tu ne t'y pointais pas, il viendrait de chercher par la peau du cul et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu de ma petite ville de campagne à la con. Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas un ami dans le besoin. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter. Tu ne lui as même pas laisser un message pour lui faire savoir que tu étais encore en vie. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes : oui, il est venu me voir quand je suis arrivé hier à San Francisco. Il m'avait même envoyé un mail avant pensant qu'en tant qu'ami, tu m'avais contacté. Venant de Spock, c'est la preuve qu'il tient à toi petit con. ».

Léonard se releva et se massa le dos. Voyant qu'il avait fini sa tirade, Jim roula sur le côté pour se relever faisant tinter les petits morceaux de verres. Puis Léonard donna une claque douce dans le dos du plus jeune avant de reprendre sa veste de cuir et de partir. Il était au bord des larme mais jamais il ne se laisserait aller devant un Jim dans un pire état que lui. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble, il se stoppa sous la pluie et leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'eau brouilla sa vue avant d'être camouflé par un parapluie.

« - Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda une voix grave. »

Léonard se tourna vers Khan qui l'avait attendue tout du long. Le médecin le regarda de haut en bas, comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir à quel point il pouvait être séduisant : tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux légèrement humides et le premier bouton de sa chemise ouverte sur ses clavicules, le regard inquiet.

« - Il viendra. Affirma Léonard. »

Il était certain qu'il viendrait parce qu'il avait confiance en Jim. Il se tourna vers son amant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis mais son regard était figé vers l'horizon. Léonard suivit la position que fixait Khan et comprit. Spock était là. Il tenait un parapluie mais sa tunique traditionnelle vulcaine bleu nuit aux motifs pourpres, rendait l'image irréelle, hors du temps.

« - Le gobelin aux oreilles pointues … murmura Léonard. »

A cette appellation, Khan ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au dit 'oreilles pointues'.

« - Commandeur ! commença Léonard. Que puis-je faire pour vous.

\- Docteur, continua Spock, je suis ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrez-vous m'en dire plus.

\- Et bien non. Dit simplement Léonard. Toutefois, ce que je puis vous dire c'est '5687JS'. »

Puis Léonard et Khan le dépassèrent en lui pressant l'épaule. Spock baissa la tête souriant et apaisé.

« - Merci. » souffla-t-il de façon quasi inaudible sauf pour un être aux sens surdéveloppés et il savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

La pluie tombait à présent en un rideau de bruine. Le parapluie était pour ainsi dire quasi inutile tant la bruine s'infiltrait partout. La décision fut prise de le ranger au fond de la sacoche en cuir gratté marron de Léonard. Le médecin et Khan marchait côte à côte dans les rues désertes de San Francisco. De temps à autres, leurs doigts se frôlaient en une attaque furtive et sensuelle.

« - Tu as profité de ton séjour à la campagne ? demanda Khan distraitement.

\- Plutôt oui, j'ai pu renouer avec des patients moins douillets que ceux du vaisseau et surtout j'ai réappris à vivre avec le soleil ! C'est ce qui me manque le plus dans l'espace et … ».

Léonard fut tiré dans une des ruelles adjacentes à la grande avenue qu'ils remontaient. Khan le tira dans une, deux puis trois ruelles. Une fois certain que personne ne pourrait les apercevoir, Khan projeta Léonard contre le mur de briques rouges humides et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il colla son corps à celui du terrien afin de lui montrer la passion qui grondait en lui.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué … soufflait Khan entre deux baisers. »

Leurs dents claquèrent dans un baiser un peu plus sauvage que les autres. Léonard tenta de reculer légèrement la tête et tomba dans les yeux ténébreux ivres de passion. Khan passa ses mains sous les fesses de Léonard et le porta. Ce qui étonna le médecin qui été loin d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de manifestation de plaisir. Lui était plus 'posé' dans tous les sens du terme. Toutefois, c'était loin pour lui déplaire et il décida d'attiser le feu dans leurs reins. Il s'approcha de l'oreille gauche de Khan et lui mordilla le haut avant de lui murmurer « J'ai envie de toi … ».

Khan resta sans le souffle peu habituer que le Docteur prenne les devants. Ses yeux effilés en amande brûlaient davantage et sa bouche fondit sur la clavicule de Léonard qui dépassait de son tee-shirt blanc. Il laissa l'Augment prendre le dessus quelques minutes et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son entrejambe, Léonard délia ses jambes des hanches de Khan et lui dit « Quitte à me faire prendre, autant que ce soit dans un lit et au sec, tu ne penses pas ? ».

Khan resta muet puis un sourire charmeur balafra son visage. « Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez 'Docteur'. ». Il se sépara non sans regret du corps de son amant et après un rhabillage express, ils reprirent leur route vers l'appartement de Léonard. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas porté garant de Khan, jamais ils n'auraient pu continuer leur relation. Depuis leur retour sur Terre et le séjour de Léonard à la maison familiale, Khan avait pris ses quartiers dans cet appartement. Sans passé, comment aurait-il put louer quoique ce soit … Sa vie se résumait à obéir et il en avait assez !

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Léonard tenta tant bien que mal de taper le code d'entrer malgré les mordillements de Khan dans son cou. « _A tenter le Diable, on en paye les conséquences_ » pensa Léonard. Les 5 cinq minutes dans l'ascenseur pour gravir les 25 étages de la tour furent plus calmes, ce qui en soit ne présageait rien de bon … si, le terme était mal choisi. Bon, ça allait certainement l'être, tranquille un peu moins.

Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, Khan se jeta littéralement sur le docteur. Il retira son tee-shirt blanc tellement rapidement qu'il le déchira un peu. Une fois le bout de tissu au sol, Khan se figea et toute trace de désir disparu de son visage. Le torse et le dos de Léonard était tuméfié par endroit. Léonard releva rapidement la tête en riant mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » grogna Khan.

Léonard le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Khan.

« - Tu vois ma lèvre ? » demanda-t-il. « Je me suis battu avec Jim. ».

Khan haussa un sourcil : imaginer Léonard et Jim se battre était quelque chose d'impensable aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre.

« - Au début c'était juste se pousser ou tenter de se contenir l'un l'autre mais on est passé par-dessus le dos du canapé dans un élan de force et on est retombé sur la table basse en verre, je te laisse imaginé qui était en dessous à ce moment-là. Après j'ai reçu un crochet et j'ai enfin réussit à le maintenir au sol. Mine de rien, il est plus fort qu'il parait ! ».

Khan détourna le regard. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que son amant, l'homme pour qui il voulait se racheter, lui aurait cacher quelque chose de plus important … Les lèvres de Léonard s'étirèrent.

« - Alors comme ça le grand méchant Khan est jaloux ? ou inquiet peut être ? ».

Léonard se tut un instant avant de susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Augment.

« _J'adore ça …_ ».

Khan plongea son regard dans celui de Léonard. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil bonheur dans sa vie. Il approcha ses lèvres du torse de Léonard et commença à embrasser la peau brulante, à laisser des trainer de feu liquide sur son sillage. Il prit l'un des tétons et joua avec entre ses dents et avec sa langue. Léonard respira un peu plus fort. Il continua sa descente insistant sur les bleus et arriva au nombril. Il passa sa langue à l'intérieur du dit nombril plusieurs fois mimant l'acte charnel tout en regardant Léonard qui souriait de façon plutôt indécente. Puis il suivit la fine ligne de poils bruns qui finissait sa course sous le pantalon du médecin. Il retira le vêtement ainsi que sa chemise noire et prit Léonard dans sa bouche. Ce dernier fit basculer sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son propre plaisir. Les mouvements de va et vient dans la moiteur de son amant intensifiaient ses sensations. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles même désireuses de quelque chose de plus fort. Khan recula au grand dam de Léonard. Il se releva et embrassa le médecin de façon torride, sauvage, passionnée.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre où Léonard poussa l'Augment sur le lit d'une seule main. Autant dire que si Khan ne l'avait pas souhaité, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce même si Léonard s'y était pris à deux mains ! Le médecin avança sur Khan ne pouvant s'empêcher de frotter leurs corps. Les yeux de Khan se résumaient à deux lignes sulfureuses qui le regardaient, qui l'admiraient. Léonard ne s'était jamais trouvé beau. Sans se trouver moche non plus, il se trouvait banal, quelquonque. Sans éclat. Mais Khan le voyait tout autre, une pierre brute éclatante, l'un des plus elle qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

Léonard se redressa et sans prévenir le corps sous lui, s'empala sur le sexe vibrant de Kahn qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux encore une fois. Il prenait volontairement son temps pour faire languir son amant. Parfois il accélérait pour finalement reprendre une cadence plus lente. Il joua à ce jeu une bonne dizaine de minute.

« - Tu sais que je suis plus qu'endurant … murmura Khan entre ses lèvres légèrement rouge sous l'effet du désir. Alors que toi … ».

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il prit le membre de Léonard dans sa main et joua de son pouce sur le bout. Léonard glapit et arrêta tout mouvement. Il provoqua Khan du regard qui se mit à faire des va et vient avec sa main tout en bougeant des hanches. C'est à ce moment que Léonard perdit toute notion du temps. Il sombrait dans un océan de plaisir non camouflé, un hymne à la passion qui explosait en lui. Alors qu'il été au bord de la jouissance, il réussit tant bien que mal à susurrer « Vient avec moi … », juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Khan puisse l'entendre. L'Augment le prit alors dans ces bras et le fit pivoter sur le matelas afin de pouvoir le surplomber et être libre de ses mouvements. En très peu de temps, Léonard sombra dans les brumes du plaisir, suivit de près par l'Augment qui embrassa Léonard comme pour marquer un point final. Léonard se décala dans le lit pour laisser Khan s'installer à ses côtés mais contre tout ce qu'attendait le docteur, Khan se leva et partit au salon dans la simple tenu d'Adam. Léonard ne put s'empêcher de suivre Khan du regard pour ne pas rater une miette. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait quelque chose dans son poing droit fermé. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Léonard sérieusement, ce qui l'obligea à se redresser de sous les draps.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Léonard inquiet, Tu fais une de ces têtes à présent …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a quelque temps que je voulais te parler d'un projet mais je n'en ai jamais trouver la force n'y même le courage.

\- Venant d'un être comme toi, comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ! railla Léonard. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et pas uniquement parce que je suis ton médecin.

\- Je le sais, mon amour … ».

Ces deux petits mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Léonard comme un message. Tout ce qu'il désirait depuis sa rupture était de gagner l'amour inconditionnel d'un être qu'il aimerait pour ce qu'il était. Pas le médecin de campagne. Pas le Médecin Chef de l'USS Enterprise, pas Léonard McCoy. Juste Léonard.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit Khan lui prendre la main gauche et glissée quelque chose à son annulaire. Il fixa sa main et vu une chevalière en argent gravé d'une feuille d'érable.

« - Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire exploser, n'est-ce pas ? railla Léonard. »

Khan ricana en retour. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait décidé d'avancer et donc par conséquent de ne jamais retourner en arrière.

« - J'espère que tu sais ce que symbolise la feuille d'érable dans le Vieux Sud-américain (1) ?

\- Bien sûre que je le sais … Dit Khan ».

L'Augment se pencha sur Léonard pour l'embrasser tendrement et le prendre dans ses bras. Oui, il le savait et il en acceptait toutes les conséquences, quelle qu'elle fut !

Après le départ de Bones, Jim était resté là, planté au milieu du salon comme un poteau dans un trottoir. Le regard vague, il pensait aux paroles de Léonard. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'hôpital et il savait pourquoi. La peur, la culpabilité, voilà ce à quoi il allait être confronté s'il retournait à l'hôpital. Alors oui, il était James Tiberius Kirk : Capitaine de l'USS Enterprise à qui la fédération confierait sans hésiter un poste d'amiral. Mais il en avait assez, plus qu'assez d'être l'homme parfait que l'on exigeait de lui ! assez de devoir montrer l'exemple, assez de sauver des vies alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu sauver son amie d'enfance. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui vola à l'autre bout de l'appartement pour atterrir sur un cadre comportant une photo de lui et Léonard en uniforme de cadet avec leur diplôme de l'Académie Starfleet. Il s'approcha doucement pour prendre la photo et la fixer.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte de l'appartement, Jim sursauta, étonné vu qu'il n'attendait personne. Encore qu'il n'attendît pas Bones ce matin non plus mais là il se demandait vraiment de qui il pouvait s'agir. En quatre enjambés, il rejoint la porte et déposa au passage la photo sur le comptoir du bar.

« - Qui est-ce ? haussa Jim.

\- Commander Spock, mon capitaine. »

La voix de Spock, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle résonna jusqu'à son cœur. Seigneur qu'il avait été con de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles. Il ouvrit la porte pour la seconde fois de la journée. Spock attendait dans une magnifique tenue vulcaine. « _C'est la première fois que je le vois habillé de façon traditionnelle_. » Pensa Jim. Il l'invita à entrer et parti vers la cuisine pour préparer du café et du thé pour son hôte.

Spock pénétra dans l'appartement en frissonnant. La température était déjà basse dehors du fait de la météo mais ici, on avait l'impression que personne ne vivait dans cet appartement. Toutefois, il conserva son masque de neutralité alors que la stricte vérité était qu'il avait envie de plaquer Jim sur cette table où il préparait ce café, de l'enlacer avec force et d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son Thy'la. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota vers Jim. A la place, il se dirigea vers le salon où la table basse était en mille morceau. Il haussa un sourcil et devina ce qui c'était passé avec le docteur McCoy, puis son regard fut attiré par un cadre qui dépassait du buffet sur le côté entre le salon et la cuisine. Il s'y rendit et son cœur se serra. Il savait qu'à cet époque, Jim ne connaissait pas les sentiments de son aîné, Léonard se taisait et Spock ne faisait même pas encore partie de sa vie. Un jour, pourrait-il espérer figurer sur une même photographie que Jim, un sourire illuminant leurs deux visages ? Il en doutait. Jim l'appela de la cuisine et il réprima sa tristesse, après tout, un vulcain ne devait rien ressentir. Des jours, Spock comprenait le pourquoi de ce précepte et s'attelait à en faire sa ligne de conduite comme tout vulcain digne de ce nom le ferait. Mais à d'autre moment, il rêvait secrètement de faire parler sa partie humaine de façon pleine et entière, de faire exploser ses émotions et de montrer à tous ce que lui ressentait réellement. Mais Spock était un enfant de deux mondes, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait sa place ni parmi les humains, ni parmi les vulcains. Il était incomplet et cherchait à trouver une place, celle qui serait la plus utile, la plus logique.

Quand il arriva du côté de la cuisine, son thé était posé dans un bol sans anse et d'apparence simple. Cela l'amusa intérieurement du fait de la grandeur du contenant du fait qu'il aurait pu y manger une bonne part de soupe de pomleck s'il l'avait souhaité. Jim s'assit de l'autre côté du bar, son mug à café Starfleet Academy dans les mains.

« - Je suis content que tu sois là … lâcha Jim tout bas.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Capitaine ? demanda Spock de derrière son masque de neutralité. ».

Jim leva la tête et fronça le front.

« - Tu peux arrêter ton vouvoiement ? Entre nous, je pense que l'on a dépassé ce stade en privé et nous ne sommes ni à Starfleet ni sur la passerelle.

\- Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, Jim. Je pensais que cela serait plus confortable pour toi si j'installais un certain cadre psychologique. Mais si tu le souhaite vraiment, alors j'arrête tout de suite.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé ça ? ».

Jim regardait son officier en second, son ami, son amant et au vu de ce que lui avait dit Spock, son Thy'la. Il savait qu'il avait dû y réfléchir un sacré moment pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Le but étant de le mettre à l'aise tout en apportant une touche d'amicalité. Mais s'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son vulcain et non de son officier en second. Parce qu'à première vue, on pourrait penser qu'ils sont une même personne mais ce n'est pas du tout ça. Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Jim regarda le brun dans les yeux.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé, tu sais. Je … J'ai joué au con en ne te donnant pas de nouvelles. »

Pas un autre bruit ne sorti de la bouche du jeune homme mais son dos tressaillait par de petits sanglots. Le cœur de Spock se tordit et cette fois-là, il laissa ses sentiments le submerger. Il prit le visage de Jim dans sa main gauche afin de croiser le regard.

« - Jim, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas venu pour exiger de toi de quelconques excuses. A travers le lien qui s'est créer entre nous, j'ai ressenti la moindre sensation, le moindre sentiment qui t'a habité. »

Jim avait complètement oublié cette histoire de lien avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant maintenant qu'il y repensait, la sensation de la voix de Spock dans sa tête valait tout l'or du monde. Il prit la main de Spock dans la sienne et joua avec les longs doigts fins. Les joues du vulcain verdissaient à vue d'œil, ce qui dit sourire tendrement le jeune capitaine. Puis sans prévenir, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la présence en face de lui. Spock ressentit la tentative de contacte de Jim, il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps et qu'ils l'avaient peu pratiqué mais le lien était toujours présent. Il fallait seulement le renforcer. Spock tendit le bras droit et posa ses doigts sur des points stratégiques du visage de Jim.

 _Le monde qui les entourait disparaissait peu à peu dans un nuage d'obscurité. Seul subsistait Spock et Jim. Il se tenait l'un en face de l'autre comme deux âmes égales vibrant à l'unisson. Des vrombissements sourds venaient de toutes parts et de leurs cœurs. Soudains l'air changea ainsi que l'environnement pour faire apparaitre une terre aride et ocre. La pression de l'air écrasa Jim qui plia légèrement les jambes pour ne pas s'écrouler._

 _« - Nous sommes sur Vulcain ? demanda Jim. »_

 _Spock hocha la tête. Jim y était allé qu'une seule et unique fois, ce qui lui suffit pour retenir les sensations qu'un humain pouvait ressentir : la pression de l'air, le manque d'oxygène, le vent chaud et le soleil brulant sur la peau._

 _« - Mais elle a été détruite … murmura le capitaine._

\- _Oui, Jim. Mais elle sera à jamais présente dans le cœur de ceux de mon espèce dont le mien. »_

 _Spock choisissait ses mots, c'est pourquoi il employait le terme de cœur et non d'esprit, ce qui aurait été plus logique pour un vulcain mais faux._

 _« - Connais-tu l'histoire de mon peuple, Jim ? L'origine de ce qui fait de nous des êtres de logique ? »._

 _Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sous leurs yeux des vulcains en tenues traditionnelles ou torses nus pour les mâles se matérialisèrent._

 _« - A l'origine de notre espèce, les sentiments nous habitaient cent fois plus intensément que vous les humains. Ils dictaient notre vie jusqu'à la sauvagerie. Sanshin, le grand prêtre du Kolinahru la faction vulcaine la plus cruelle, nous guidait. La Légende dit qu'il pouvait d'un seul regard faire bouillir le sang à l'intérieur même du corps des ennemies par pyrokinésie. »._

 _En effet, les vulcains de l'ancien temps commencèrent à copuler sauvagement et s'il y avait deux prétendants pour une femme à se battre. Le combat était sanglant et se termina par la mort de l'un des deux hommes. Les combats à mort._

 _« - Ce fut la vie que mes ancêtres menèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé du philosophe Surak père de la société vulcaine moderne, vint alors le Temps de l'Eveil. Sanshin l'écouta et rejoignit le philosophe dans sa ligne de conduite. Ainsi apparut le Kolinahr et le kolinahru se retira dans le monastère situé sur le mont Kholinar dans la province de Gol. »._

 _Le paysage changea et un monastère apparut._

 _« - Voici le temple du mont Seleya. Tous les jeunes vulcains doivent passer le Kahs-Wan pour apprendre à maitriser les émotions puis adultes et s'il le souhaite, un vulcain peut passer le rituel du Kolinahr pour annihiler toutes traces d'émotions. Il s'agit d'un long rituel de deux à six ans minimum. »_

 _Un jeune Spock gravissait l'escalier du temple pour subir le Kahs-Wan et le rituel eut lieu devant eux._

 _« - As-tu subit le Kolinahr ? demanda Jim._

\- _La réponse m'apparait logique, si tel avait été le cas, rien ne se serait passé entre nous et je serais demeuré sur ma planète. Toutefois, mon moi du futur la effectivement entamé en l'an 2270. En 2272, son Kolinahr était quasiment achevé mais il redescendit de la montagne sans l'achever. Il a refusé de me dire pourquoi. »_

 _Vulcain disparut._

 _« - J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu comprendras pourquoi la logique est une chose qui fait partie intégrante de moi. »._

 _Jim avait le souffle coupé._

 _« - Nous allons arrêter là, il s'agit de ta première fusion mentale et … »._

 _Jim refusa, il voulait lui montrer._

 _L'Iowa apparut. Spock s'amusa de la ressemblance avec certaines régions vulcaines. Puis au loin, deux enfants couraient, se dirigeant vers eux. Jim et Maggy à l'âge de sept ans. Ils jouèrent ensemble._

 _« - Elle et moi, nous nous ressemblions énormément. Je n'avais pas de père, le sien était toujours absent. Ma mère me haïssait, la sienne l'ignorait. Nous étions frère et sœur de cœur alors quand son père l'a emmené, je me suis retrouvé seul. Je ne comprenais pas. Aujourd'hui, elle est dans cet état par ma faute. »_

 _Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Spock courut vers Jim et le prit dans ses bras._

La fusion mentale s'arrêta. Jim était trempé de sueur et avait du mal à respirer.

« - Intégrer Starfleet m'a permis de trouver ma voie. Cela m'a permis de me sentir moins seul. D'abord lorsque le Capitaine Pike m'a pris sous son aile. Quand Léo a failli me vomir dessus et quand nous avons fait nos classes ensemble. Et toi.

\- Moi … murmura Spock.

\- Je me suis vue en toi. Ta solitude, les émotions qui malgré tout ce que tu peux dire vivent en toi … même si j'avoue qu'au début j'ai imaginé mille façons de te torturer ! »

Jim éclata de rire, suivit de Spock. Le rire du vulcain étonna Jim, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et il savoura cet instant. Sans prévenir, il captura les lèvres de Spock et l'embrassa en douceur de façon humaine.

« - **Wani ra yana ro aisha** (2)… susurra Spock à l'oreille de Jim qui sentit sa peau s'embraser. »

Il n'avait pas à demander le sens de ces mots. Il sentait leurs significations au plus profond de son corps et de son cœur.

« - Moi aussi. »

Jim cacha son visage dans le creux du cou du vulcain et passa ses mains dans la masse de cheveux bruns ordonnés.

 _Oui, moi aussi …._

La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques heures mais l'humidité demeurait dans l'air et gênait la respiration. Le froid se mêlait désormais à l'ambiance sombre de cette matinée. La route jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire était pesante pour Jim. En uniforme, il marchait dans les rues de San Francisco d'une démarche raide. Spock préférait marcher derrière à un pas de distance. Il savait que sa place n'était pas là même si Jim lui en avait assuré le contraire. Par respect envers l'être qu'il aimait il serait donc présent, à sa place d'ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment blanc, le docteur McCoy et Khan les y attendaient accompagner du lieutenant Uhura.

« - Bonjour Jim, commença Léonard en s'approchant doucement. Comme tu le vois, nous avons bien pris ton message … Tu pensais vraiment que nous ne viendrions pas ? Tu ne changes pas, gamin ! »

Puis Jim se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il sourit tendrement et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en murmurant des remerciements sincères à ses oreilles.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligées de venir. Dit tristement Jim.

\- Depuis quand laisse-t-on les amis dans de tels moments, James Tiberius Kirk ? » lui répondit elle en caressant la joue du capitaine de la main droite.

Ils attendirent là, dehors, quelques instants. Jim devait entrer en premier, d'une part parce que c'était lui qui était convoqué et d'autre part parce qu'il devait décider de lui-même quand commencé cette épreuve. Plusieurs fois, il avança vers l'immense porte de verre d'où l'on apercevait des patients en fauteuil roulant ou marchant appuyé à leurs perfusions. Des proches les accompagnaient et les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Sans prévenir garde, Jim prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin en charge du dossier de Maggy. Mais plus il approchait de la porte et plus il ralentissait. Il aurait véritablement souhaité faire machine arrière et partir en courant mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une charmante infirmière que Jim ne remarqua même pas et le docteur Logan.

« - Capitaine Kirk, je craignais que vous ne veniez pas. Veuillez entrer et vous installer, je reviens dans un instant. ».

Les deux blouses blanches s'éloignèrent et tournèrent à gauche. Jim entra suivit de Léonard qui avait décidé d'assister à la réunion en sa qualité de médecin chef de l'Enterprise. Khan et Spock se regardèrent mutuellement. Tous deux souffraient de ne pas pouvoir accompagner leurs moitiés mais ils savaient rester à leurs places. Ainsi ils attendraient que les deux meilleurs amis ressortent de la pièce pour montrer leurs soutiens. Uhura s'assit sur un des bancs immaculés du couloir et regardait le mur d'en face.

« - Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle de ses grands yeux de biches.

\- Mal. Dit simplement Spock. Il tente de montrer le contraire mais il n'y a que lui pour penser que nous tombons dans le panneau.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle Léonard l'accompagne. Il n'est pas dupe. Ajouta Khan adossé près de la porte. ».

Le médecin revint avec des documents. Il hocha la tête pour saluer les membres de l'équipe et pénétra dans le bureau. Nyota eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Leonard serrant la main de Jim et murmurant des paroles surement réconfortantes à son ami qui regardait le sol. Ils se séparèrent quand la porte se referma.

[Bureau du médecin]

« - Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venu. »

Il contourna le bureau de verre et prit place dans l'immense fauteuil de cuir blanc. Jim et Léonard le regardaient inquiet.

« - J'aurais aimé vous dire que les nouvelles furent bonnes mais malheureusement, elles ne le sont pas. ».

Jim eut un hoquet d'inquiétude et serra davantage ses mains jointes laissant apparaitre ses jointures blanches. Léonard prit la suite.

« - Le sang que je vous ai confié n'a pas été utile ?

\- Quel sang ?! demanda Jim énervé que l'on ne lui en ai pas parlé. »

Léonard garda le silence et n'osait pas regarder son ami.

« - Il s'est proposé, Jim. Comme cela avait fonctionné pour toi, nous espérions que cela fonctionne pour elle …

\- Et ? demanda Jim.

\- Le sang a lutté pendant un certain temps et nous avons presque pensé qu'une amélioration se profilait mais la situation est revenue à la normale et depuis elle n'a pas cessé de se dégrader. »

Jim se leva d'un coup et commença à faire les cents pas dans le cabinet. Le Docteur Logan allait lui demander de se rassoir quand Léonard lui intima d'un signe discret de la main de le laisser marcher.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que vous sachiez que dorénavant la situation de Mlle Wright est irréversible et il va falloir faire un choix. Je crois savoir qu'elle a pris position mais elle désire vous voir avant de me le faire savoir. Avant d'y aller, je dois vous faire part d'une chose sur le cas de votre amie mais pour cela je souhaiterais vivement que vous vous asseyez, Capitaine.

\- Je ne préfère pas, Docteur … ».

Le médecin se racla la gorge et remis quelques documents en place avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« - Outre le fait que les blessures infligées à Mlle Wright aient causé des dommages à différents organes qui chaque jour l'affaiblissent d'avantages, sa moelle épinière a été touché et brisé à divers endroits et cela l'a rendu totalement paralysée. ».

Jim se stoppa net et son corps se mit à trembler. Il retenait des pleurs et ça Léonard s'en rendit rapidement compte. Son cœur se serrait à voir Jim dans cet état, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'était. En cet instant, il mourait d'envie de se lever, de prendre Jim dans ses bras et de passer à l'infini ses mains dans son dos pour désespérément le calmer. Jim inspira plusieurs fois à pleins poumons pour se calmer et lorsqu'il y parvint se retourna vers le docteur.

« - Je suis prêt. »

Léonard s'était retourné sur lui, était-il vraiment prêt ? La réponse était non mais il ne pouvait pas reculer alors autant se jeter à l'eau.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et passèrent devant les autres membres du groupe. Jim ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant l'Augment. Il lui tendit la main. Khan la jugea d'un coup d'œil rapide et la prit ans la sienne, plus grande et plus froide alors que celle de son capitaine était plus rugueuse et plus chaude, en soit plus humaine.

« - Je tiens à te remercier, tu n'étais pas obligé. Dit simplement Jim.

\- Effectivement, je ne l'étais pas mais j'avais une dette envers vous « Capitaine » du moment où vous m'avez accepté dans votre équipage au lieu de me remettre dans un Cryo-tube. J'ai le regret que cela n'ait servi à rien. »

Bien entendu qu'il avait écouté l'ensemble de la conversation et donné un compte rendu détaillé aux deux autres. Et bien sûr, Spock avait pour une fois écouté sa part humaine et renoncer à suivre les règles de la vie privée (qu'il partageait dorénavant avec Jim). Le cœur de Jim se raviva un peu à l'idée que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous devant la chambre de Maggy, seul Jim était autorisé à entrer. Léonard et Khan se placèrent à droite de la porte, Uhura s'assit sur un siège et Spock resta avec le docteur.

La scène opéra une déchirure aussi grande que les canyons que l'on trouvait dans les Forges de Vulcain. Maggy était d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un linge et de multiples tubes parcouraient son corps pour lui permettre de plus ou moins fonctionner comme il le devrait. Pour sa venue, on avait ôté l'intubateur pour la laisser parler. Elle semblait dormir et d'un moment à l'autre, elle semblait pouvoir mourir, son cœur cessant de battre et la laissant glisser lentement dans un sommeil éternel qui ne lui laisserait aucune échappatoire. Telle était la contemplation dans laquelle se perdait inévitablement Jim lorsque les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent. De grandes cernes bleues entouraient les orbes encore étonnamment pétillants.

« - Tu es venu … »

La voix de Maggy avait du mal à passer la barrière de chair. Elle était rocailleuse et sèche.

« - Tu pourrais ? S'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant la table de chevet du menton.

Jim accouru et se saisit du verre d'eau pour aider son amie à s'abreuver jusqu'à la lie. Il reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller et déposa le verre vide avant de le remplir à nouveau, puis se tournant vers Maggy, il fut surpris par son sourire réconfortant. Comment pouvait-elle le réconforter alors que cela devait être son rôle à lui … Il prit son courage à deux mains.

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

Il ferma les yeux et se frappa mentalement. Quel con il faisait ! bien sûre qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« - Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé …

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et j'imagine que le doc' t'a mis au courant ? ».

Jim hocha de la tête et se posa sur le bord du lit.

« - Je suis paralysé des pieds jusqu'à la base du cou. Je ne sens absolument rien mais ma santé décline de jour en jour. Je souffre d'affreux maux de tête et je n'ai plus faim. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en ai plus longtemps.

\- Comment ça ? paniqua Jim. Ne dis pas ça, on peut se créer un squelette bionique et tu remarcheras ! je vais te trouver un meilleur médecin ! je …

\- Arrête Jim, je sais que tu le ferais mais la question n'est pas là. Je vais mourir, point. »

Jim passa la main droite sur son visage et il sentit les larmes pointées. Il sursauta quand Maggy se mit à tousser. Elle toussa longtemps et du sang atterri sur le lit ainsi que sur Jim. Les machines commencèrent à bipper dans tous les sens et la jeune fille pâlit davantage. Elle se mit à hurler des mots incompréhensibles et sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller comme si elle voulait que tous les sons soient étouffés et disparaître au sein des plumes. Trois infirmières pénétrèrent dans la chambre pour lui injecter divers produits qui la calmèrent rapidement. Une fois que tout fut revenu à la normal, Maggy hochait la tête et respirait de façon erratique.

« - C'est bon … mesdames, …. Je vais mieux ... »

Elles partirent rapidement et Jim ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son amie. Le docteur entra sans bruit et déposa une seringue sur la table de chevet. Jim suivit cet ombre de malheur qui n'y pouvait rien du regard puis il la saisit et interrogea Maggy du regard.

« - J'ai demandé une requête au haut commandement de Starfleet, ils l'ont accepté à contrecœurs mais ils ne pouvaient pas me l'interdire.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague …

\- Je ne suis pas en position de le faire et je peux t'assurer que je préfèrerais que c'en soit une mais je t'ai demandé de venir pour te revoir d'une part et pour te demander une faveur.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux … mais j'ai peur de savoir ce que tu vas me demander… »

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec un regard déterminé.

« - Je veux que tu mettes fin à ma vie, Jim. »

Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il explosa tout simplement, cette rage, cette peine qu'il ressentait depuis des mois et qui le grignotaient petit à petit devaient sortir.

« - JAMAIS, tu m'entends ! J'y crois pas … Putain mais qu'est que j'ai pu faire dans une autre vie pour avoir une vie de merde pareil ! ».

Il partit dans un monologue qui n'en finissait plus. Il oubliait où il était, pourquoi il y était …

Dehors, les hurlements alertèrent les autres membres qui ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Le spectacle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Jim tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et vociférait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Spock le sentait en particulier. Il ressentait cette rage, cette tristesse et cette mort. Il essaya de se concentrer, de mettre de côté la voix vrombissante de son thy'la pour ne se concentrer que sur son corps, plus précisément son âme afin d'accorder la sienne à celle de Jim. De cette façon, il retrouverait un certain calme. Jim le sentit. Spock parcourant chaque veine, chaque muscle de son anatomie. Dans un sens cela le calme mais à l'intérieur la tempête faisait rage et son cœur coulait comme une galère prise en étaux entre deux vagues d'encre noire.

Le médecin amorça un pas dans la direction de la chambre et fut bloqué par le bras de Khan.

« - Je pense que le capitaine est calmé, Docteur. »

Son regard sombre fixait l'humain qui ne dit rien de plus pour retourner près de Spock.

Dans la chambre, le calme était revenu. Maggy demanda son ami de la redresser un peu.

« - Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, Jim. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et je ne souhaite pas vivre comme un mollusque. Ne plus courir, ne plus toucher, ne plus pouvoir se laver seule … Je veux une mort digne ! et je te le demande : à toi, la personne que j'aime le plus dans l'univers. Prends la seringue bleue qui se trouve dans le troisième tiroir de ma table de chevet et injecte le dans ma perfusion. »

Sans réponse, Jim sortit précipitamment de la chambre et empoigna la blouse du médecin.

« - vous le saviez ! et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! siffla Jim.

\- Il s'agit de sa décision et il n'était pas de mon ressort de vous en faire part. »

La main de Léonard se posa sur l'avant-bras du jeune capitaine.

« - Calme toi, Gamin. »

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet escompté. Jim lâcha la blouse et se retourna.

« - Si vous acceptez sa requête, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer.

\- Docteur Logan, je pense que la paperasse administrative peut attendre. Murmura Léonard.

\- Bien sûre, cher confrère. »

Cet fois ci le médecin quitta les lieux pour préparer le dossier. Jim en profita pour retourner dans la chambre.

Il s'approcha du lit et tout en se saisissant de la seringue, embrassa le front de son amie, de sa sœur. Il enclencha le tube et demanda l'approbation de Maggy du regard. Elle hocha la tête.

« - N'hésite pas ! lui dit-elle »

Il pressa le produit qui se déversa dans un tube jusqu'à la perfusion. Il ne devait pas hésiter ne pas reculer face à sa requête. Il retourna vers le lit et s'allongea sur le lit avec elle. Main dans la main, serré l'un contre l'autre, Maggy s'endormit progressivement dans les bras de son frère de cœur qui pleurait silencieusement dans son dos. Jusqu'au dernier râle de la jeune fille qui marquait le dernier spasme du cœur et donc la FIN.

(1) La feuille d'Erable dans le Sud des Etats Unis symbolise un amour sincère et voulu au quotidien. Mis au pied du lit, elle chasse les démons et apporte le bonheur.

(2) **Wani ra yana ro aisha** est le terme vulcain signifiant « je t'aime ».


	15. MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR

Bonsoir !

Je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivi durant cette aventure et sachez que je compte bien écrire une suite ! Mais concernant cette histoire, si vous me le demandez, je vous écrirais un épilogue (surement dans un bar entre Jim, Spock, Léo, Khan et ... un invité surprise ;) )

Allez !

Gros bisous mais petits klingons 3


	16. EPILOGUE

**Bonjour ! A la demande de certains lecteurs, j'ai ajouté un épilogue à cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que son écriture m'a plu. De plus, à la fin de ce chapitre, il y aura une petite annonce. Bonne lecture !**

 **TITRE : L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ?!**

 **EPILOGUE**

Les moteurs de la Dame de Fer vrombissaient dans l'immensité de l'espace en continuant son chemin. La mission de cinq ans avait repris depuis un ans déjà et deux s'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Maggy. Lentement, l'Enterprise voguait à travers les étoiles dans un calme glaciale. Les couloirs étaient vides, seul quelques personnes travaillaient encore à la lueur des veilleuses. Pour autant, le calme fut encore de bien courte durée. Dans la chambre du Capitaine, un corps en sueur était secoué de spasmes, de sanglots et de peur. Seul dans son lit, Jim se retournait à rythme régulier en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. La sueur perlait sur son corps à demi-nu longeant ses tempes et son cou puis se perdant dans le creux de ses reins. Un souvenir le hantait et le hanterait probablement à jamais.

 _La chaleur fuyait progressivement le corps de la jeune fille. Depuis plus d'une heure, Jim ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il était allongé dans son dos, l'emprisonnant de ses bras, son nez perdu dans ses cheveux. Les larmes coulaient sans retenu sur le lit, humidifiant le linge et quelques mèches de cheveux. Son odeur restait là et semblait vouloir y rester pour toujours. A deux reprises, des médecins étaient venus pour le séparer d'elle. A deux reprises, Jim leur avait hurlé dessus. Les lèvres de Maggy bleuissaient lentement et sa peau devint quasiment translucide. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau._

\- _« DEHORS ! hurla Jim avec fureur. »_

 _La personne ne quitta pas la pièce. Jim chercha Spock à travers son lien mais la fureur et la haine du monde entier rugissaient en lui et dévastaient toutes tentatives de connections. Dévasté. Voilà ce qu'il était. Il venait d'ôter la vie à sa sœur de cœur, lui qui n'avait jamais tué personne. Lui qui aimait le monde, maintenant elle le dégoutait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter de mourir ? Rien. Mais l'humanité avait commis une erreur : envahir l'espace. Si l'humanité n'avait pas évolué technologiquement, les Vulcains ne les auraient pas contactés. De ce fait, l'être humain n'aurait en aucun cas eu envie de découvrir les autres mondes. La fédération des planètes unies n'aurait jamais été créé. Le vaisseau n'aurait jamais atterri sur cette immonde planète et aucun monstre n'aurait dévasté l'équipage. Maggy serait toujours là ... Mais personne ne se serait jamais rencontré. Spock et lui … Léonard et Khan … Uhura et Scotty … l'Amiral Pike … et tous les autres !_

 _Jim sentit une main sur son épaule. Tout doucement, il se retourna et découvrit son Thy'la. Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Spock le serra de toutes ses forces (humainement possible), passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et caressant sa nuque. Psalmodiant des mots doux et réconfortants. Jim s'excusa mentalement auprès de Spock car il savait que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, lui aussi l'avait ressenti. Mais quelque chose clochait … La pression qu'exerçait Spock s'accentua de façon phénoménale._

\- _« Spock … tu me fais mal … hugh … glapit Jim à bout de souffle. »_

 _Mais la pression s'accentua encore. Jim souffrait et se mit à hurler en tentant de se dégager. Il y parvint un peu, ce qui lui permit de voir le visage de Spock. Mais ce n'était plus Spock. Un visage sans trait ni personnalité le regardait et la voix qui en sorti lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Un rire en sortit. La voix de Maggy combiné à celle du monstre._

\- _« Alors Jim ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de souffrir ? »_

 _Comme pour correspondre aux paroles, les os de Jim commencèrent à se briser sous l'emprise. Jim hurla davantage à chaque os brisé._

\- _« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert ! »._

Jim se réveilla en hurlant et en jetant les couvertures qui le recouvraient. Les larmes tombèrent sans retenus alors que Jim se ruait dans la salle de douche. Il se jeta dans la cabine et actionna l'eau froide. La sensation glaciale qui lui brula la peau en sueur le réveilla complètement. Sa vie était meurtrie et elle le serait at vita aeternam. Il resta là un bon moment à pleurer silencieusement en tapotant sa tête contre le mur dans son dos.

Spock qui effectuait son quart sur la passerelle, avait éprouvé chaque sensations et émotions de son Thy'la. Il n'était pas allé le retrouver pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas quitter son poste, même pour rejoindre le Capitaine la seconde était que malheureusement, cela n'aurait rien changé puisque ce cauchemar hantait toutes les nuit de Jim depuis le jour du décès de Maggy. Spock resta donc sur la passerelle, alternant entre son propre tableau de bord et vérifiant ceux des autres sous sa responsabilité. Sous son habituel masque de professionnalisme, personne ne remarqua que le Commandeur subissait une pression mentale qui le déstabilisait profondément. Personne sauf la jeune lieutenant Uhura. Elle qui l'avait aimé et qui l'aimait toujours d'une autre manière, savait que le vulcain souffrait en silence de cette situation. Combien de fois les avait-elle entendus se disputer. Spock implorant Jim de subir une cure auprès d'un médecin de la Nouvelle Vulcain pour qu'il apprenne à maitriser ses rêves et son âme. Jim hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que cela faisait partie de lui et que s'il devait crever d'épuisement à cause de ce cauchemar, il n'en ferait rien. Spock finissait toujours par abdiquer, refusant de s'engager sur le terrain glissant qu'était devenu Maggy. Maitriser ses rêves ne signifiait pas l'oublier. Juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Jim sorti de la douche et s'habilla de son uniforme doré. Son visage criait l'épuisement qu'il s'imposait. Il quitta son quartier et comme son quart ne devait débuter que dans quelques heures, il décida de marcher simplement dans le vaisseau, allant ou ses pas le mèneraient. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Médecin en Chef, plus machinalement que par véritable choix. Léonard le tannait désespérément pour qu'il prenne des somnifères ou un annihilateur de rêve, le temps que son corps recouvre la santé. Comme si Léo et Spock s'était passé le mot. Il fit volteface et descendit à la machinerie. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Ne trouvant point Scotty, il l'appela sur son communicateur.

\- « Oui, Capitaine ?

\- Et bien Mr Scott ? cela fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche !

\- J'étais occupé avec la réserve de cristaux du réacteur. Je vous rejoins dans mon bureau ! »

Jim sourit légèrement en refermant son communicateur. Ce qu'il aimait chez Scotty, c'était son franc parlé. A pas rapide, il se rendit dans le lieudit et s'assit dans le canapé contre le mur en face du bureau. Peu de temps après, l'ingénieur en chef arriva avec plein de paquets dans les mains. Il salua Jim rapidement et réussit tant bien que mal à déposer les différents paquets dans les cases correspondantes.

\- « Capitaine, concluons un accord ! débuta Scotty.

\- Je vous écoute ! répondit Jim amusé.

\- Pendant une semaine, nous échangeons nos places. Je monte et vous, vous descendez !

\- Ha ha ! s'exclama Jim. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous ne quitterez pas votre poste, pour rien au monde ! Et comme vous et moi, nous sommes pareils … ».

Jim et Scotty rigolèrent ensemble. L'irlandais sorti deux verres et une bouteille d'un excellent whisky klingon. Jim accepta le verre que lui proposait son ami tout en se demandant comment il arrivait à se procurer de pareilles bouteilles qui étaient interdites de commercialisation et par conséquent où se trouvait sa fameuse réserve étant donné que l'Enterprise n'avait pas fait d'arrêt depuis un petit moment. Scotty tendit son verre à Jim. Ce dernier s'en saisit et trinqua.

\- « A l'Entreprise ! dit Scotty.

\- Et à son équipage ! enchaina Jim. »

Ils descendirent la boisson cul-sec. Puis ils s'étouffèrent ensemble, ce qui provoqua un nouvel élan de rire. Cela fit du bien au jeune capitaine. Ils reprirent un verre et c'est ce moment que choisit Scotty pour poser les questions.

\- « Comment allez-vous, Capitaine ? »

Jim le regardait dans les yeux puis grimaçant, il reposa son verre et se leva en s'étirant.

\- « Vous savez Scotty, le capitaine n'a pas le droit de se sentir mal ou bien. Il doit être et vivre pour son vaisseau. Et de vous à moi, je pense que la fédération se moque de tout cela.

\- Mais de vous à moi, Capitaine, nous savons que tous ceci est faux. Surtout si je ne repose pas la question au capitaine mais à la tête-brûlé de l'Iowa. »

Jim se retourna vivement. Bien sûr que Scotty s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait été, avec Nyota et l'Amiral Pike qui n'était à l'époque que Capitaine (pouvait-il compter Spock étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son lui future ?), son premier soutient. Il leva les bras en signe de soumission. Il était son aîné et certainement la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus sur ce satané rafiau qu'ils aimaient tant tous les deux. Il s'appuya contre le mur et commença à raconter la façon dont il souffrait de la situation, comment Spock et Léonard avait des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait … Il parla un long moment en ce qui devint un monologue. Scotty l'écoutait patiemment, hochant la tête de ci de là, buvant une gorgée ou relançant Jim quand celui-ci arrivait à la fin d'un point important. Pourquoi Scotty était-il le seul à le comprendre tel qu'il était ?

Alors que Scotty expliquait à Jim comment il arrivait à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières vis-à-vis des cadets qui ne faisaient pas la différence entre une clef à molette et une clef à crémaillère au bout de la centième explication, il fut interrompu par Khan qui pénétra dans le bureau, le nez dans un porte-documents.

\- « Mr Scott, je faisais la remise à niveau du téléporteur dont nous avions parlés avant-hier quand j'ai découvert une anomalie dans le programme du système … ».

Il s'immobilisa, se rendant compte qu'il avait interrompu une discussion.

\- « Excusez-moi … je repasserais … ».

Mais Jim se leva et prit le porte-document qu'il posa rapidement sur le bureau.

\- « Je vous en prie, Khan. Restez avec nous et trinquons ! commença Jim.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! Figurez-vous qu'il est le seul que je ne souhaite pas étriper ! Il comprend tous, il ne fait jamais d'erreur ! C'est une perle ! Ajouta Scotty. ».

Khan les observa. Visiblement, cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils occupaient l'endroit et niveau boisson, ils avaient pris une certaine avance. Toutefois, Khan décida de prendre un verre avec eux. Cà serait pour lui l'occasion d'aller à la pêche aux infos pour son médecin qui lui prenait la tête à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une discussion avec Jim. C'est ainsi que de verre en verre, il entra dans la vie intime de Jim. Il découvrit peu à peu cet homme qui l'intriguait énormément. C'est comme ça qu'il en apprit davantage sur sa jeunesse dont la période sur Tarsus IV (il n'en faisait que rarement allusion), sur sa relation avec Maggy et son entrée à Starfleet notamment le test du Kobayashi Maru. Il en apprit également sur les membres de la famille de Kirk. Winona Kirk : la mère distante depuis la mort de son époux George qui sauva 108 vies humaines et inhumaines. George Kirk Junior : le frère qui avait choisi de vivre sur Deneva avec sa femme et ses enfants…

De fil en aiguille, chacun parla de sa propre vie. Même Khan dans une moindre mesure. Ce dernier commençait même à avoir le tournis et des chaud-froid qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Il leva son verre remplit d'un liquide transparent à hauteur de ses yeux et fit tourner le contenu. Comment pouvait-il être ivre alors que son métabolisme faisait que l'alcool se désagrégeait rapidement.

\- « Mr Scott, pouvez-vous me dire ce que nous sommes en train de boire ? demanda Khan intrigué.

\- Et bien, savourez-le ! Car vous n'aurez pas l'occasion d'en reboire de ci-tôt ! Il s'agit d'un genre de Sake Andorien qui vient de l'une des plus éminentes caves andoriennes ! répondit Scotty entre deux hoquets. »

Le fait que Scotty soit en assez piteuse état pour ne pas tenir l'alcool était qu'en réalité, la dose d'alcool devait être faramineuse !

\- « Diantre Scotty ! Je ne tiens plus ! Expliquez-moi comment vous faites pour avoir une cave pareille ?! marmonna Jim au bord du coma éthylique. »

Scotty posa son verre et leva un doigt au ciel. Soudain, au moment où Montgomery allait dévoiler son secret, l'Enterprise réalisa une embardée qui projeta les trois hommes contre le mur. Khan fut le premier à se relever, quoiqu'un peu chancelant.

\- « Mr Scott ? Capitaine ? demanda Khan en les aidant à se relever.

\- Que font-ils à mon vaisseau ?! hurla Scott dont le visage virait à l'écarlate. »

Jim sortit son communicateur.

\- « Allô ! Ici le capitaine. Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Capitaine ! Il faudrait que vous montiez, la situation est assez compliquée à expliquer. Dit Spock ».

La voix de Spock était neutre, pour autant Jim perçut une infime quantité de peur. Quand un vulcain a peur, la situation doit être assez critique ! Jim raccrocha et demanda aux deux autres de la suivre. Ils traversèrent le vaisseau avec difficulté du fait de leur état alcoolisé et de la foule qui courait dans tous les sens. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Khan appuya sur le bouton ce qui permit aux deux autres de reprendre leur souffle et de se refaire une façade. Mais l'instant fut trop rapide et les portes s'ouvrirent très rapidement. Jim fit irruption sur la passerelle et se jeta sur son commandeur.

\- « Commandeur, faites-moi un rapport. Dit Jim en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

\- Il y a 10 minutes et 40 secondes, une singularité s'est créée sur la ligne de route de l'Enterprise. Nous avons essayé de l'éviter mais …

\- Mais quoi, Spock ? et quoi comme singularité ? demanda Jim en feuilletant un rapport papier.

\- Un trou de ver, capitaine. »

Jim releva la tête et blêmit. Un trou de ver. Un raccourci à travers l'Espace-Temps.

\- « Dites-moi que nous avons réussi à l'éviter … murmura Jim.

\- Malheureusement, après avoir frôlé la singularité, nous avons vérifié la feuille de route du vaisseau …

\- Et quoi, Spock !

\- Notre système a totalement disparu et nous ne reconnaissons aucun système qui nous entourent. La probabilité que nous ayons été aspiré par le trou de ver est forte, capitaine. Je dirais même qu'il est logique de penser que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Jim ne se sentais vraiment pas bien. La passerelle se mit à tourner et une irrésistible envie de recracher l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, se fit sentir. Il se leva chancelant et alors que Spock lui demandait comment il se sentait. L'obscurité l'enveloppa et la dernière chose qu'il entendit était son vulcain qui demandait la présence du Docteur McCoy sur la passerelle.

FIN.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture :) Ce chapitre marquant la fin définitive de cette fiction ... MAIS ...**

 **Je vous invite à me suivre dans la suite de cette fiction qui consiste en une nouvelle fiction intitulée :**

 **~ L'Odyssée de l'Enterprise~**

 **que je commence à écrire pour vous :)**


	17. second message de l'auteur

la suite est disponible ?

Intitulée L'odyssée de l'espace !

Bonne lecture !


End file.
